Journey of Micheal: Curse of the Grimmlord
by Chaosdragonedge412
Summary: Micheal was ripped from his world and put into the world of Remnant. He finds himself with a new body and a new life ahead of him. This new life though has a couple things in store for him. An ancient Grimm and the virus it produces.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of Micheal**

**Curse of the Grimmlord**

**Chapter 1**

In the heart of Vytal, south of the city of Vale, there is a forest filled with black tree with black leaves. This forest twisted due to its inhabitants, black creatures called Grimm. In the middle of this forest is a beautiful field of roses surrounded by large rock walls that can't be climbed. In this field lives a Grimm. Not just any Grimm, but a Grimm surrounded by smoke. It looks up to the sky and roars.

**Earth (Dallas, Texas)**

A phone alarm goes off with the beginning of a loud song. A groan is heard "really need to stop staying up late," then a hand reached out punched in the code to unlock the phone and turn off the alarm. Then some movement happened under a blanket, and then the blanket was removed revealing a small, thin 17 year old boy. This boy's name is Micheal and he is waking up to a Saturday morning. He looks at his phone to see it say 7 am.

Micheal groans "Only three hours of sleep, well just got to work with it," then gets off his bed. He looks at his TV to see a sticky note on it. The boy walked over to the light switch to turn on the lights, with the sudden flash of light hurting his eyes. He picks up the sticky note and reads it. It says "Gone for the day to play golf with friends from work, love dad," erecting a sigh from Micheal. And so he was alone for the day.

The boy sighed "Dad is gone to play golf, and mom is at work; lovely," throws the sticky note away and then takes a shower. After taking shower Micheal texts his friend.

Typing in his phone "Hey Alex, want to hang out man," then sends it. After a minute his phone makes a sound. Looking at the text to see what it says.

"Can't busy today, sorry" Micheal sighs. He looks around the room to find something to do. The boy looks at his DVD rack to find his RWBY Volume 1.

"Well, a RWBY marathon it is," then he turns his Playstation 3 on then put the DVD in. When the main menu popped up Micheal saw the girl in red and black. He sat down in his chair in front of his TV. He listened to "Red like Roses," since it played on the main menu. After the song ended, Micheal selected watch as movie on the menu. He wishes that he could live in RWBY and be team RWBY's side fighting Grimm.

Then a female voice began to speak "Legends…," but stopped at the end of the word. Micheal saw the screen was frozen. He groaned "You have to freeze now," and was getting up from his chair. Then a loud high pitch roar came from his TV and the boy covered his ears. This roar sent a chill down Micheal's spine, it sounded like a scream. Looking at his screen he saw it start to turn black and black smoke coming out of it. Then a black claw cover in smoke came out of the TV and grabbed Micheal by the leg and began pulling him closer to the TV. The boy panicked tried grab onto something.

He looked back "Shit, I'm getting pulled into the TV," and then Micheal flew into the TV. After Micheal was pulled inside the TV, it begins to play normally and the female narrator continued with what she was saying.

**Remnant (Vale)**

Beginning to regain conciseness, Micheal opens his eyes to find himself in an alleyway. He is lying on the ground and the sky showed it is night. He got up from the ground and then feels a lot of weight on his back for some reason. Turning his head to see that there is a giant shield strapped on his back. Micheal unstrapped the shield without getting a hold of it. It fell to the ground with a loud thud making him jump. He turned around to actually look at the shield directly and study it. The shield is four-and-a-half feet long, three feet wide, and appeared to be six inches thick and was silver in color. Micheal thought the thing to weight somewhere between 30 to 40 pounds. The sides of the shield appear to be bladed. In the middle of the shield is what looked like a miniature shield with a white wolf head on it. The boy tried to take the miniature shield off. Only to find that it was part of the overall shield and won't come off. Under the miniature shield looks to be a sheath like object that went from the top to the bottom of the shield. Looking at the top of the shield appeared to be a handle. Micheal pulled on the handle and a sword came out. The sword is also silver like the shield; it is single edged blade that is four-and-a-half feet long.

Micheal thought to himself _'A sword and shield with the shield having a built in sheath, why is the shield bladed,'_ and put the sword back inside the shield. The weapon reminded him of the Charge Axe from Monster Hunter. He looks at the handle looking for some kind of switch. He couldn't find a switch. The boy grabbed the handle and slid his hand down feeling for a button of some kind. Micheal didn't feel a button, but once he hit the end of the handle he saw the handle extend a bit. He flipped the shield over and then pulled on the handle. The handle extended by one foot. Then the shield separated and the sheath object extended out four feet. The shield then slid and flipped over to the other end of the sheath. The shield locked in to place at the end of the sheath rod. The sword and shield had turned into a giant axe. Then the boy saw two small latches on the back of the shield now axe head. He pushed the handle in and then weapon returned to its original form before the transformation. He then flipped the shield around to look at the back of the shield. Micheal saw the latches on each side of the shield. The boy takes the latches off on the shield to reveal compartments that holds four dust vials each. There are two of red, light blue, yellow and violet dust vials inside the compartment. Micheal closed the compartment and locked the latches. He then strapped the shield onto his back.

Micheal looked up "Looks like I'm in Remnant now, but where and when," and then began to walk to where he was. After getting out of the alleyway, he turned in front of a store window. The store was closed and is dark inside, but that's not what got his attention. It's his reflection. His appearance has changed greatly. First thing Micheal saw that he has heterochromia. One of his eyes is blue with a silver tint and the other is Ivory, the left one being blue and the other ivory. He looked at his hair which is a bright shade of grey called timberwolf. His hair is mostly flat on top save for a few strands of hair that spiked forward; and the hair on the back of his head is combed straight down, that went down to, but not passed his shoulders. The most surprising aspect were the triangular wolf ears on his head, they are the same color as his hair and are about 3 inches long. Micheal looked at his body and sees that he is more muscular, but not ripped. He is a couple inches taller than he was in his world, at a height of 5'4. Micheal looked at his new height not amused. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, with grey and black cargo pants, a black windbreaker jacket that has a hood and is grey on the inside. He also has a silver necklace with a silver Beowulf head. Also looking down Micheal saw he was wearing black tennis shoes. But lastly, he saw that he has a long bushy tail, it is also the same color as his hair. Curious, he opens his mouth and saw that his canines were relatively long and then closed his mouth. The last thing he noted is that he has the same complexion from his world, which is white. Then the now turned wolf faunus hears the sound of gunfire down the street and runs in its direction.

**Outside "From Dust till Dawn"**

After some running Micheal arrived at a store called "From Dust till Dawn," with one of the windows shattered. There is a group of men in suits and fedoras wielding red katanas surrounding a young girl. This young girl has silver eyes, is dressed in a black blouse, and a black skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her clothes are made of various shades of red and black, with black on the main articles of clothing and red on the cloak. Her hair has a slight red streak in it and she has a pale complexion. She is wielding a giant scythe.

The wolf faunus immediately recognized her as Ruby Rose. He now knew he is at the start of the show. One of the henchmen tried to attack Ruby, but she avoided the strike and swung her lower body around and kicked the man in the face sending him flying away. Micheal sees two of the henchmen begin to attack. He decided to intervene; he then unstrapped the shield from his back and then strapped to his left arm, then pulled his sword out with his free hand. He did this while charging full speed at the henchmen. The wolf faunus slammed into one of them with his shield and the thug fell and with sickening sound cracked his head on the street. The henchman next to Micheal is stunned at his appearance and that he killed his co-worker. Seeing his chance Micheal spun around slashed the man's head off. Hearing the sound of a gun clicking from behind, Micheal turned around put his shield in front of him just in time. The dust rounds hit his shield and have no effect on it. Then Micheal hears a pained groan and moved his shield to see the henchman with a giant gash on his back. Ruby was standing over the bleeding henchman with blood on her scythe. Ruby looked at Micheal with a worried look on her face. Micheal smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and they both turned to a man in a white suit, black bowler hat, and orange hair.

He sighed and shouted "Well you two, I'm sure it's been an eventful evening, but this is where we part ways." He pops the cap off the bottom of his cane and fired a big dust round. Micheal just held his shield up and Ruby jumped away. The round hit the shield causing an explosion. Micheal got push back a few inches, but was unscathed.

"I love this shield," Micheal whispered with a smile on his face and then moved shield so he could see. The duo noticed orange haired man climbing up a ladder to the roof of a nearby building.

Ruby asked the shopkeeper "You okay if we go after him," turning towards him.

The shopkeeper answered with a low "Uh huh," then the duo chased the leader. The wolf faunus strapped the shield to his back and put his sword between his teeth and then climbed up the ladder. Ruby shoots her weapon below her and propelled herself up to the roof.

On the Roof, both Ruby and Micheal found the orange-haired man standing there. Then a hover jet appeared behind the man and the orange-haired man climbed on. He shouted "End of the line, Red and Grey," and then he threw a red crystal at the duo and shoots it. He was laughing in joy, but then he sees movement in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, there in front of Ruby and Micheal stood a middle aged woman. She has blond hair tied into a bun with a curl going down the right side. Her eyes are green and she wears rectangular glasses. She wears teal hanging earring with a small identical bead on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that showed some cleavage, and puffy sleeves that tighten at the wrist then spread out near her hands. On her lower body was a black business skirt with a vertical line of buttons run up the front and light brown-black stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and she wears a torn cape with purple on the inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally along her cape.

Micheal strapped his shield to his arm again. The woman adjusted her glasses and swiped her wand. Then purple lights flew and hit the jet causing it tumble. Then she waved her wand again and stood one leg. Sending another light out, but this one flew above the hover jet. It created a storm cloud. The woman put her foot down and then the cloud rained ice upon the hover jet. The open door of the jet of the revealed a woman in red. This woman fired a fire ball that hit a purple glyph that the blond woman put up. The ashes of the fire ball hit the ground. Then woman in red raised her hand caused the roof to glow beneath the blond woman. She rolled back toward Micheal and Ruby who were just watching amazed. The ground exploded as the blond woman rolled back. Using the debris of the explosion, the blond woman created a purple spear and fired at the hover jet again. The woman in red fired red balls of light at the spear shattering it. Micheal remembered the dust in his shield.

Micheal thought 'Maybe I can use dust as they can,' and remember that he had red, blue, yellow, and violet. The blond remade the spear only to split it into three streams of purple light and about hit the hover jet. The woman in red surrounded herself in glyphs and then caused a flash of red light destroying the purple streams of light.

The wolf faunus just thought of what he wanted to happen. He pointed the front of his shield to the hover jet. Micheal thought of a lightning bolt. Then the miniature shield began to flicker yellow. It took a second for the miniature shield to glow a constant yellow. Micheal heard electricity crackle from in front of his shield and then a lightning bolt flew toward the jet. The woman in red noticed the bolt and blocked it with a glyph. She sent a stream of fireballs at Micheal. Micheal braced himself for the attack. Micheal thought about absorbing the fireballs. The small shield glowed black as the fireballs hit the shield. Micheal didn't feel the impact. He looked over the top of his shield. He sees a red glow from the front of his shield and it died down. The hover jet began to pull away.

Micheal though 'Just one more time, just one more lightning bolt.' Only this time the shield glowed red instead of yellow and a fireball shot out of it. He forgot align his shield with the hover jet since it started move. It barely hit the tail of the jet causing it to tumble a bit. Once she regained her balance, the woman in red pointed her hand and the glowing spots appeared below Ruby, Michael and the blond woman. Micheal jump away from the spot. He pointed his shield to the explosion as it exploded. He heard debris hit his shield.

The wolf faunus looked at Ruby and the blond woman and sees that they dodged their explosions. He stared at the hover jet. He could feel the woman in red glaring at him. Micheal turned to the other two to see Ruby staring at the blond woman.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph," and Micheal just sighed. The woman asked them to follow her. As they walked to their destination, Ruby looked at Micheal.

"That was pretty cool, the way you sent that lightning bolt, absorbing those fireball, and sending one of them back," all of this coming out very quickly. Micheal just scratched the back of his neck.

He responded "Thank you," and the trio continued to walk.

**Interrogation Room**

An hour later placed inside a room being questioned by the woman Micheal had recognized as Glynda Goodwitch. She walked behind Micheal and Ruby.

"I hope you realize your action will not be taken lightly, young lady, you put yourself and other in danger," Glynda yelled.

"They started it," Ruby said back

"And you," Glynda eyed Micheal. The wolf faunus started to shake a little in fear as the glare that Glynda gave could cause people to shit themselves. "The way you use dust is irresponsible, why didn't align your shield to the jet first, that fireball could have easily missed and hit a civilian building, especially one that housed civilians," Glynda yelled. Micheal looked down, he felt his ears flatten to his head, and stayed quiet to think what could have happen. Standing in front of the duo now "If it up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back…," Micheal sat up straight and smiled with Ruby, feeling his tail wag a bit and his ear perk up. "…And a slap on the wrist," then Glynda slapped her wand on the table causing the scythe-wielder to jump into Micheal's arms.

"Comfy," Micheal asked then Ruby blushed and got back in her seat.

"But… there is someone who would like to meet you two," Glynda said then moved out then a man in green came through the door holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other.

He spoke "Ruby Rose," leaning in close "You…, have silver eyes." Micheal raised an eyebrow 'creep,' the man in green turned towards him "And you," Micheal started to feel uncomfortable as he got stared down "You're a wolf faunus with grey hair."

"Okay, your making very uncomfortable right now," Micheal said.

The man just took sip of his mug then plainly said "Sorry."

He turned to Ruby "So, Where did you learn to do this," he gestured to the recording of the duo fighting.

Ruby answered first shyly "S-Signal Academy," then the man in green turned towards Micheal.

Micheal calmly said "Self-taught," but he is nervous about how they react. It was true for the most part, as that was his first day using dust and that kind of weapon. The man in green just raised an eyebrow as the recording also showed Micheal's display of dust. He didn't say anything about it.

He turned to Ruby again and asked "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" Ruby answered eyeing the plate of cookies.

The man took notice "I see," and he put the cookies on the table in front of the duo. Micheal took only two while Ruby took the rest. The wolf faunus ate his slowly compared to the brunette who just shoveled them into her mouth. "It's just that I've only see one other scythe-wielder with that skill before, a dusty old crow…," the man in green replied. Ruby tried to speak with her mouth full of cookies, but no one understood her.

She swallowed the cookies "Sorry, that's my uncle Crow; he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Hitchaaaa!" Micheal chuckled at Ruby's karate poses.

The man in green replied "So I've noticed," then he place his mug on table and sat opposite of the duo. He looked at Micheal "So, what made you want to train and fight like this," now the wolf faunus had to think of a lie.

He sighed "Well, I don't have a home, so I originally trained to defend myself, but then I thought if I could impress the right person then maybe I could get in a position where I can find a home; if that makes sense."

"You don't have a home," The man in green asked.

Micheal looked away "Can we not talk about this, it's not an easy thing to talk about," the man just nodded.

He looks at Ruby "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors."

"Well…, I want to be a huntress," The brunette replied.

"You want to slay monsters," The man in green asked.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to beacon," Ruby answered. Then she was talk faster as her enthusiasm grew. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people, my parents always taught us to help others, so thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.'" She giggled "I mean police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, gosh, you know," she stared at the two adults in front of her with a wide crazy smile. Micheal just smiled at her enthusiasm.

The man in green stared at Micheal "Have you ever thought of being a hunter." The wolf faunus rubbed his chin.

"Has crossed my mind a couple times," He said.

"Do you two know who I am," The man in green asked.

The scythe-wielder answered first "You're Professor Ozpin."

The wolf faunus said right afterwards "Headmaster of Beacon academy."

Ozpin smiles and says "hello," to the two.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied.

Micheal held out his hand "An honor to meet you," Ozpin shook his hand.

Ozpin looked at the duo for a minute "You two want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," Ruby answered.

"Anything to help me find a home," Micheal said

Ozpin looked at Glynda who responded with a grunt "Well okay," then both of them got excited at Ozpin's word. Ozpin looked at Micheal "I'm sorry, I never got your name," and the wolf faunus sighed.

He cleared his throat "My name is Micheal Canus Law."

Ozpin nodded and replied "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Law," Micheal just smiled and nodded. Ozpin said "Oh, one more thing Mr. Law."

Micheal looked confused "Yes sir," Ozpin opened the door and brought in a small silver case.

He handed it to Micheal "Here is a case with some dust in it for your own uses and please do learn how to use dust more responsibly."

Micheal nodded "I will sir and thank you," Ozpin nodded.

**30 minutes later**

After leaving the building, Ruby turned to Micheal and asked "Hey Micheal, do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Micheal nodded "Would be nice, better than sleeping in an alleyway," scratching the back of his head.

The brunette smiled "You can spend the night at my place."

"Your parents won't mind." The wolf faunus looking at Ruby confused.

"Nope," Ruby said.

Micheal gestured his hand "Well then, lead the way," Ruby's smile grew bigger and she hugged Micheal. She was happy to make a new friend. The grey wolf smiled and hugged her back, his tail wagging behind him. After a minute Ruby left go and led Micheal to her house.

**Xiao Long residence**

After some time, Ruby had led Micheal to a two story building. Ruby pulled out her key and unlocked the door. As Ruby was entering she took a deep breath. Noticing this, the wolf faunus covered his ears.

"DAD, YANG, I'M HOME," Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. After that Micheal uncovered his ears.

Micheal thought 'I'm pretty sure you woke up the neighborhood,' and looked around. He saw houses turning on their lights. He sighed and then turned around to see a blond-haired girl coming down the stairs to meet the duo; the wolf faunus recognized her as Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.

Yang wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that seems to be a burning heart. Her vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuff are small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same crest appears on this banner, but is gold instead of black. Under her belt she wears black short shorts, which in the back resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts and under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears an orange infinity scarf around her neck, with no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that looked like they were made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a grey bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. She has long messy blond hair, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her, which is lighter in color at the tips. She has a pale complexion and amethyst eyes.

Yang ran and captured Ruby in a suffocating bear hug. Yang shouts "Welcome back, baby sis," and then Yang notices Micheal. Yang grins "Oh Ruby, what would dad say about you bringing your boyfriend over while he was away," at that both Micheal and Ruby blushed.

"Yang, that's not why I brought him here and we're just friends," Ruby shouted at Yang. Micheal coughed into his hand catching Yang's attention.

"Yang, your sister was nice enough to give me a place to stay since I have none," and then Yang lets go of Ruby.

Yang smiled "Well come on in then, I'm sure our dad wouldn't mind," as she and Ruby entered the house. Micheal turned sideways then entered through the door. It's a fairly modest home. It really didn't have anything to fancy that stuck out.

Yang raised an eyebrow "Why do you need a shield that big and why is it bladed?"

"It's also an axe head," Micheal answered with Yang looked more confused. Micheal sighed knowing he has to explain. Once inside the house he unstrapped the shield. Catching the shield before it hit the ground. Micheal took a breath before beginning his explanation about his weapon. Micheal said "This weapon has two forms, first is a sword and shield, the second is an axe form," as he finished his sentence he pulled the sword handle. In a second, the weapon changed into its axe form. Micheal adds on "Also in the axe head is two compartments to hold dust, and each compartment hold four dust vials each," switching the axe back to shield mode.

"So, what do you call it," Yang asked as Micheal strapped the shield on to his back.

"I really don't name my stuff," but Micheal thought about it.

"Come on give a name, show the weapon some love," Ruby said while closing the front door and locking it.

"I guess for the type of weapon I'll call it a Dust Blade, and as for the name… Order &amp; Chaos," Micheal said then he saw both Ruby and Yang looked confused at the choice of name. Micheal said "Its Order while in shield and sword form because of defensive nature of the form, and Chaos in axe form because for the amount of destruction it can cause," and they just nodded. Scratching the back of his head Micheal admitted "I'm not good at explaining things, so sorry if your still confused a bit."

Yang smiled and waved it off "Its fine and let's get you settled in the guest room," then she walked up the stairs. Micheal followed with Ruby behind him. Again Michael turned sideways to get up the unfortunately narrow staircase. Yang at the top of the stair asked "Are you're not overcompensating for something with that weapon?"

"Nope," Micheal calmly replied.

Yang grinned seductively "Well then," and she waited. When Micheal reached the top of the stair, Yang then pulled him and pinned him to the wall. Micheal blushed as Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against him. Yang said "I'd like to see how big you are," then Micheal pushed Yang back.

"Not interested, plus I don't fuck women I just met," Micheal said and Yang just pouted. Ruby then got up the stair and grabs Micheal's hand then leads him to the guest room. They soon reached the guest room. Micheal went inside and saw it simply contained a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a small TV. Micheal sighed and walked inside. He unstrapped the shield on his and put against the wall, then put his dust case next to it.

Ruby said "If you need anything just ask, and we'll call you when dinner is ready," and Micheal just nodded. As Ruby closed the door Micheal tuned towards her.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Ruby."

Ruby gave him a wide smile "No problem, what are friends for," then she shut the door. Micheal found the remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels finding something to watch, Micheal settled on some kind of action movie. Micheal lied down on the bed. After some time Ruby came in "Micheal, dinner's ready," and Micheal got up. Micheal followed Ruby down to the kitchen to eat.

After eating Micheal went back to the guest room. He decided to look at the dust vials in Order. Micheal flipped the shield over so the back was facing him. Micheal opened the compartments. He saw that three vials were only a little used. He sees that the vials were held in place by metal clamps at the bottom and top of the vials. Micheal pulled the silver case over in front of him. Micheal sees the same symbol that is on the shield on the case: a white wolf head. Micheal thought _'guess that's my symbol' _then he opened the case. The case holds 12 dust vials of four different colors; three of red, yellow, light blue, violet dust. Micheal held out his right hand with his palm open in front of him. Micheal thought of a little fire on his hand. He did this for a few minutes. The flame never came and Micheal saw that the front of the shield wasn't glowing. Micheal sighed "I guess I just got lucky," and closed his hand. He then closed the compartments and dust case. Micheal turned off the TV and then lies down on the bed. Micheal initially lies down on his back, his favored sleeping position, but finds it uncomfortable due to his new tail. Micheal spends a minute trying to find a comfortable position. He ends up sleeping on his stomach.

**Author's Notes:****Please Read, if this sounds I'm being desperate, or something similar I'm not. I'm just asking for you to read this. Okay, this took a lot of convincing myself to do this. One of the things Monty (may he rest in peace) said help convince me "Don't let self doubt determine, what you should or shouldn't do. Just take the first step, even if it's a small one." While this is not the first story I've written, but the first one I put up on a site. I want to use this to as way improve myself as a writer both in writing stories and characters. So criticism would be nice, regardless if its spelling, punctuation, or maybe rewriting parts of the story because they are awkward to read or don't make sense, etc.. It's hard to proof read yourself at times, especially with punctuation.**

**I've put rules for myself for this story and decided a path for this story.**

**1\. This story I just want to work on trying to make good characters and staying in character with the OC and cast of RWBY and making the main Grimm a good villain. Depending how I feel this story did when I finish it (I will finish it, though there may be a fair amount of hiatuses, due to writer's block, lack of interest at the time, or life getting in the way). I might make a sequel.**

**2\. This story will follow the episodes to a extend but begins breaks off into my own story at "Players and Pieces." This story contains 2 OCs, one starts at the beginning and the other comes in the Emerald Forest.**

**3\. I thought about it for a few days and I will make the main OC have a relationship with a member of team RWBY. That will come later though, I want to establish solid friendships first and then build into the relationship. Though who the main OC will have a relationship with I haven't decided on. I will admit a part of me wants to do a harem with team RWBY but even that would have to be worked into. I basically want to earn these relationships and not start them right off the bat.**

**This is more a note; the new creatures of Grimm in this are based on creatures from Monster Hunter. This is not a crossover so I do try to make differences but the overall body shapes are the same. The reason behind this is because I've been recently been playing Monster Hunter and thought team RWBY fighting monsters from Monster Hunter would be cool. The OCs' main weapons are based on weapon from Monster Hunter, again changed up to fit RWBY more. So, I kind need help with descriptions because the Monster Hunter wiki really doesn't help with physical descriptions. I have a hard time describing things. Though, I will try to describe them myself.**

** Micheal's clothes are the type of clothes I like to wear. The jacket is the only kind of jacket I like to wear. It's light and comfortable, but impractical in heavy rain. It eventually gives way in the rain, but works well on windy days. The color scheme is made of colors I like and looks good together. **

**Micheal's weapon is the charge axe/charge blade from Monster Hunter 4. I did change it up a bit. From what I can tell, in MH4 I think the animation shows that there is some kind of switch on the weapon, seems to be the back of the guard. I changed it to pulling the handle. The sword itself is pretty much a regular single edged sword except for the handle. The charge axe, I like to call it the charge axe, I tried to describe is the first one, Elite Blade. If someone could describe it better that would help. I'll still try to describe things on my own, but a little help would be nice.**

**I went through about five different weapon ideas for Micheal. A sword that transforms into a bow, the Gunlance from Monster Hunter without the shield, a flat lance that turns into a dust sword (this isn't scrapped, just not Micheal's weapon), a long sword or trident version of myrtenaster, and a modified version of Squall's gun blade, revolver (another idea that isn't scrapped just not Micheal's weapon, but still want to use it). I ended up with the charge axe because of how awesome it is in Monster Hunter.**

**P.S. I'm bad at making titles that sound good**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In his dream, Micheal found himself in a field of roses. The field appeared to be shaped like a circle. It looked to be at least two hundred feet in diameter surrounded by smooth cliffs. They appeared to be unclimbable. Looking down at the roses the wolf faunus sees something off about them. They were definitely roses, but appeared to be clear instead of being in the usual colors of roses. Looking down at his feet he sees that the roses around his feet had color. Within a one-foot diameter around his feet, he sees a mix of pink, white, red, and a couple black roses, though Micheal mainly sees more pink and white than the other colors.

A growl catches Micheal's attention. Looking straight ahead The wolf faunus sees a figure covered in black smoke. This smoky figure seemed to stand around ten feet tall and is at least seventy feet long. There is too much smoke to get any more detail of the figure. The roses under its feet are black. Micheal thought _'Cliché, but okay I get the idea.' _The smoky figure started to move closer. Micheal tried to move but couldn't. The grey wolf started to panic and his ears flattened in fear _'Come on; wake up, wake up, wake…up,_' but nothing happened. Soon the smoky figure stood in front of him. He sees what is shaped like a head move up and down in front of him. It looked like it was sniffing and sounded like it too. After a few seconds the head reared back. The smoke parted to show what looked like a mouth. It roared the same roar Micheal heard before he got pulled into Remnant.

**Xiao Long Residents**

Micheal woke up breathing heavy. He put his head in his hands to calm himself down. He took a couple deep breaths, in through his nose, out through his mouth. He did finally notice that he could smell a lot of different scents now. Too much happened yesterday for him to notice. He decided to concentrate on the smells. He could smell roses, sunflowers, and a lot of other smells that he couldn't name. There are so many smells that he had a hard time telling what was what, outside of the obvious ones. After a minute the wolf faunus calmed down. Micheal knew he wasn't going back to bed after that dream. He decided to see what time it was. The guest room lacked a clock. So Micheal left the guest room and went to living room. On the way, he looked out a window and sees that it's still dark. It didn't bother him since he is now a faunus and can now see in the dark. Micheal found night vision strange though. He could see the walls, doors, and pictures on the walls clearly, but they have no color. Though there were shreds of light coming from out the street lights outside. Wherever the light hit shows color. Micheal wasn't complaining, but it's still strange to him. Once in the living room, he sees a digital clock on the wall. In red numbers, it showed 5:30 am.

Seeing that it is still really early Micheal went back up to the guestroom. On the way to the guest room, he sees a light under a door. Curiosity getting to him moved closer to the door. After a couple of steps, the wolf faunus stood in front of the door. As soon as he stopped it opened revealing Ruby in nothing more than a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower. Both Ruby and Micheal stared at each other for a long minute. They both turned as red as Ruby's cloak. Micheal turned around shouting "I'm so sorry," while Ruby shrieked and slammed the door shut. Yang shot out of her room in her pajamas with Ember Celica activated.

"What happen," She shouted and then she sees Micheal. His ears flatten and he turned to Yang.

"Nothing too bad, just accidently saw Ruby come out in nothing but a towel," with that the blond deactivated her weapon. She put an arm around Micheal's shoulders and dragged him away from the door.

"I'll let this slide just this once but don't do this again," with a bit of a glare and squeezing Micheal a little hard. The wolf faunus just nodded. Yang loosened her grip and patted Micheal on the shoulder which caused the wolf faunus's ears to return to normal. As he was turning away, Yang threw a punch to his kidney.

"That's just a warning, next time I won't be merciful," she said seriously. Micheal nodded as he limped to the guest room holding his side.

Once, inside Micheal sat down in front of Order. He held out his right hand with his palm open. He thought of a small fire on his hand. He concentrated for a minute, but nothing happened. The flame didn't appear and Order's miniature shield didn't glow. The wolf faunus sighed "I guess it was just luck last night," and closed his hand. He knew he was going to need training, a lot of it.

About an hour and a half later, the trio was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Micheal and Ruby still blushed a bit when they looked at each other, but they have otherwise moved on from the incident. After getting done eating breakfast, Yang went up the stairs. A little later, she came down carrying a gold suitcase and couple card board boxes on her shoulder. Looking at Micheal and Ruby "Well I'm off to Beacon be a good girl Ruby while I'm gone," then she walked over to Micheal. Yang bent down and whisper into his ear "Try anything funny with my sister and I'll rip out your spine then make a necklace out of it," then Micheal just shakily nodded. The blond grinned and went out the door. It took a second for the duo register that Yang said Beacon. Both Ruby and Micheal rushed up stair to grab their stuff. Micheal came down first with his weapon and the dust case Ozpin gave him. Ruby came down a few minutes later with a red suitcase and her weapon on her back.

They soon left the house, with Micheal making sure Ruby locked it. The quickly made it to their flight. Once on the airship to Beacon the duo found Yang. Yang looked at them surprised. "What are two doing here?"

"We're going… to Beacon … too," Micheal answered between breaths. Yang then hugged Ruby in iron death grip.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this the best day ever," Yang shouted while Ruby was gasping for breath.

"Please stop," Ruby finally managed to say. Yang then released her.

"But I'm so proud of you," and Yang then turned to Micheal. "I'm proud of you too, Micheal; wielding a weapon like that must have impressed many people," Yang said while smiling. Micheal just turned his head away from the sisters and blushed.

"Only a few people have seen me actually use my weapon," he responded while scratching his head. Micheal wasn't lying about that. He only got this weapon last night. He turned his head back toward the sisters and saw Yang was still smiling at him. Micheal's blush got a little darker and Yang turned back to Ruby.

"Really sis, it was nothing," Ruby said to Yang.

Yang continues her boasting "What do you mean, It was incredible, everyone at beacon going to think you're the bee's knees," then Micheal just shook his head.

"Couldn't think of anything better to say could you," Micheal asked but Yang just ignored him.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees,' okay, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby nervously responded.

"What's with you, aren't you excited," Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited…I just…," Ruby responded. She sighed "I got moved ahead two years; I don't want people to think I'm special or anything," sounding depressed.

Yang gave her a one armed hug "But you are special," then Micheal just patted Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey Ruby, don't worry about other people think, just care about what you think about yourself," Micheal said with a smile on his face. Ruby just smiled back.

A VNN report began to play. It was discussing about Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang. Micheal thought about his encounter with Torchwick yesterday and just sighed. He definitely left an impression and probably became a person of interest or a threat to eliminate, more than likely both. As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared next. She said "Hello, and welcome to Beacon," snapping Micheal out of his thoughts.

"Who's that," Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram responded. Micheal sighed not too pleased to see her again.

"Oh," responded Yang. "Do you know about her," She asked Micheal.

The wolf faunus nodded "Unfortunately," with Yang raising an eyebrow to that answer.

Both Yang and Micheal had returned their attentions to Glynda on the hologram. Glynda continued to speak "you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it's your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage to needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," then the hologram disappeared. The trio heard and saw the surprise of some of the passenger looking out the window.

Then Ruby followed in suit "Oh wow, you can see Signal from up here," with Yang and Micheal looking out the glass walls with her. "I guess home isn't too far after all," Ruby said.

Yang put her arm around her shoulder "Beacon's our home, now." Micheal began to feel uncomfortable looking out the glass wall of the airship. He steadily stepped away from the glass and got concerned stare from Ruby.

"Micheal, are you okay," She asked. Micheal just nodded. Once he felt that he was at a comfortable distance, he took a breath.

Then the wolf faunus responded "Yeah, I just feel uncomfortable around that kind of window, like I'm going to fall through them or whatever I'm inside of regardless it was a building or airship it going to fall and in the direction of that window," then he got a pat on the shoulder from Yang.

"That not going happen, so don't worry," Yang said with a smile on her face. Ruby just smiled that her friend is okay, just a little uncomfortable. Micheal smiled at their concern. The trio heard a groan from a passenger and saw him run to the back of the ship.

"Well…, I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby stared at her sister. Micheal scratched the back of his head; at least he doesn't have a problem with heights.

"Oh, Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe," Ruby looking down. Yang shuddered at the sight. She kept saying "Gross," and Ruby tried to push her sister away repeating the same phrase "Get away from me," with Micheal just smiling sadly at the sisters' antics with his ears flattening. Micheal wished he had this good of a relationship with his siblings. Micheal sighed and deciding not to think of his family, knowing he'll never see them again.

**Later, Beacon Academy**

The trio managed to get a view of the front of the school, along with the other students and stared in amazement.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," said Yang. Micheal suddenly saw that Ruby had turned into a chibi version of herself somehow. She was staring at other students' weapon with excitement.

"Uh, how did you do that Ruby," Micheal asked, but he was just ignored.

Yang snaps Ruby out of her weapon trance "Easy there little sis, they're just weapons," with Ruby looking frustrated.

Ruby turned to her sister "Just weapons, they're an extension of ourselves; there are a part of us, oh they are so cool," after her comment, she gazed at the other weapons.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it," Yang asked. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose; I just really like seeing new ones; it's like meeting new people, but better…," Micheal just shook his head at the statement.

Yang then playfully pulls down Ruby's hood. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own," Micheal doesn't say anything about this.

Ruby pulls her hood back "But… why do I need friends if I have you two." Then a group of people surrounded Yang in a flash.

"Well, actually my friends are now got to go catch up, bye," Yang said then she and the group of student dash away in a flash. They dashed past Ruby, spinning her in the process and making her dizzy.

Micheal scratched his head _'What kind of sister are you,'_ he thought as he saw Yang disappear into the distance.

"Wait; where are you going, are we supposed to go to our dorms, where are our dorms, Do we have dorms; I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby said before falling over into push cart with white suitcases on it, knocking them over. Before Micheal could go help Ruby up they heard an angry voice.

"What are you doing?"

Micheal turned to a young girl in white staring at Ruby. He had recognized her as Weiss Schnee. She is wearing a white bolero jacket over a similar color thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline. Inside the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to the wrist. Even though Micheal couldn't see it, he knew on the back of the bolero is her symbol and the symbol of her family company, a snowflake. She is wearing a few pieces of jewelry, an apple shaped necklace and tin rectangular earrings. She is wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. The last piece of jewelry is in her hair. Her long white hair is tied into an off center pony tail, which at the base is a small tiara, which look like icicles. There is ribbon wrapped around her waist and if Micheal remembers it's tied to a small bag on her back. She has a pale complexion with azure eyes and a crooked scar down her left eye.

Ruby sat up looking at Weiss "Sorry," Weiss bent over a little bit and pointed at Ruby.

"Sorry, do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused," She said.

"Uhhhh," was Ruby only response as she tried to give Weiss one of the suitcases. Micheal backed up a bit.

Weiss snatched it out of her hands "Give me that," and opened it up. Weiss began a lecture "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry," as she reached into the case and pulled out a vile full of red dust. Ruby is still a little confused. Weiss closed the case with white and blue dust coming out of it "What are you brain dead, dust, Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy," which each elemental list, she shook the dust vial with dust coming out of it. Ruby got up to her feet, but began to look like she was about to sneeze as the dust tickled her nose. Micheal slowly held Order in front of him knowing what was coming. Weiss oblivious to Ruby reaction to the Dust continued her lecture "Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in, what do you have to say for yourself," then sudden Ruby sneezed.

A loud boom was heard as fire, ice and lightning filled the immediate area and a crater formed at the trio's feet. Micheal heard a clink of glass hitting the concrete behind him and his ears twitched at the sound. He moved his shield to the side to see Weiss stomping her foot and the smoke dissipating. Weiss said angrily "Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about," as Ruby was tapping the tips of her fingers together.

The brunette looked down "I'm really, really sorry," but Weiss continued to belittle her.

"You complete dolt, what are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon," and bent down a little to give her a glare.

Ruby nervously tried to reply "W-well, I-I-," but Weiss didn't give her a chance.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, is not just sparing and practicing you know, we're here to fight monsters, so watch your going," and Micheal slammed his shield down. The slam got Ruby and Weiss attention immediately. He had enough of Weiss belittling Ruby, its different being in person than watching through a TV.

Micheal said "She said she was sorry, princess."

"It's heiress actually," a voice said from behind Micheal and the trio looked in the direction of the voice.

Micheal saw another young girl dressed in white and black. Micheal recognized her as Blake Belladonna. She is a young girl with a pale complexion, with long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow that flared backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted at the ends. She wears a ribbon tied into the form of a bow, and under that bow, Micheal knows is her faunus trait, a pair of black cat ears. She is wearing black low-heeled boots and stocking that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of the stockings are white symbols, which Micheal guessed are belladonna flowers. She is also wearing black ribbons on both of her arms, but on her left arm is a detached sleeve and silver band. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless under shirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. These shorts look like they are attached to the shirt but are slightly obscured by the vest. There are zippers on the front of each leg on the shorts, Micheal wonders if they have a purpose or are just for decoration. Finally, Blake wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Blake walked up on the trio and stood next to Micheal. She said "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," and Weiss turned to face her.

"Finally, some recognition," The heiress said then turned her head to Ruby to cast a glare.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake added on.

Weiss snapped back and got in Blake's face "What how dare…, the nerve," during Weiss tantrum, Ruby was snickering. Weiss scoffed, took the vial of Dust in Blake's hand and walked away. Guys in black suits were picking up the suitcases and pushing the cart in the direction that Weiss was going.

Ruby turned to Weiss and rose her hand apologizing "I promise, I'll make this up to you," but Weiss didn't turn around. During this time, Blake turned around to walk in the opposite direction. As she turned, she looked at Micheal and stared for a couple seconds. She tilted her head slightly, and squinted her eyes. She appeared to be studying the wolf faunus, but then walked off without a word. Micheal strapped Order onto his back. Ruby sighed putting her head down "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," then perked her head up "Oh, what's uh," only to see Blake walking away. The brunette fell onto her back depressed "Welcome to Beacon."

"Come on, Ruby lets go," Micheal sighed then he held out his hand. His friend grabbed his hand and got up. He said his ears flattening "I'm sorry Ruby; I should have helped you out more."

"It's okay, though you did scare me when you slammed your shield into the ground," Ruby smiled.

Micheal chuckled with his ears perking up "Sorry about that, I just got angry that's all, it's not right of her to treat you like that over an accident."

"I know but at least I know you will help me when I need it," Ruby said.

Then a voice said "Hey," and both Ruby and Micheal turned to the voice.

They see a blond teenage boy holding his hand out. Micheal recognized him as Jaune Arc. Jaune has messy hair with dark-blue eyes. He is taller than both Micheal and Ruby. He is wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor is a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He is also wearing blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes.

"I'm Jaune," He said.

"Micheal," Micheal replied as he shook his hand.

"Ruby," Ruby said as she shook it. She snickered "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship," and Jaune sighed.

Micheal chuckled "Yep, come on we can walk and talk," and the trio began to walk. Before they could get a couple feet the heard a voice.

"Mr. Law, may I have a moment," and the trio turned to see Glynda. She has a silver suitcase at her feet.

"Sure, Ms. Goodwitch," Micheal said then turned to Ruby and Jaune "You two go on ahead I'll see you later, okay."

Ruby looked sad for a bit but then smiled "Okay," and walked off with Jaune. Micheal turned and walked over in front of Glynda.

He asked "What do you need, Ms. Goodwitch?" Glynda picked up the suitcase. She held it in front of Micheal.

"Ozpin wanted me to give you this," Glynda said. Micheal took the suitcase. He held flat in his left hand and opened it up with his right. He saw a few pair of his clothes, a couple of pairs of pajama shirts and pants, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, with a tooth brush, and toothpaste.

Micheal looked up at Glynda "I'm not complaining, but why is he helping so much," and Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"All he said was that you're a special guest and he wanted give you a gift," The blond woman said and Micheal closed the suitcase.

He smiled "Tell him I said thank you," Glynda nodded and began to walk off. The wolf faunus asked "Oh, Ms. Goodwitch, where am I supposed to go?"

Glynda turned around "The amphitheater," then she gave directions. Micheal nodded and walked to the amphitheater.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes of walking Micheal was close to the amphitheater. He then heard a voice behind him "Excuse me," that made him jump and turn around. He sees Blake looking at him questioningly.

"You scared me," Micheal said as he put his hand on his chest. The wolf faunus took a breath to steady his heart.

"Sorry, but I have a question," Blake said.

"What is it," Micheal asked.

Blake took a breath "Are you a wolf faunus?"

"Yes, I am," Micheal tilted his wondering why he would be asked that.

Blake's eyes went wide "How did you survive?"

Micheal looked at her questioningly "What do you mean?"

Blake looked shocked "What do I mean, how are you alive, all wolf and fox faunus, except for one fox faunus, were supposedly wiped out by grimm ten years ago." That surprised Micheal that such thing could happen.

'_Great, not being from this world is going to be fun not knowing some things, such as apparently that wolf faunus are supposed to extinct,' he thought_. He had to think of a lie. He had to think of something that he could work with what he told Ozpin.

"I grew up in an orphanage near Vale till I was five, then I got adopted, and was with that family till I was sixteen, I mainly stayed inside and watched TV, only left the house for school," Micheal said. It wasn't the best explanation, but it was the best thing he could think of on the spot. Blake seemed a little suspicious.

Blake crossed her arms "Even still people in the school you went to should have noticed a wolf faunus."

Micheal scratched his head "Are you saying people who don't pay close attention or have never seen a wolf faunus, won't think I'm a dog faunus."

Blake's expression seemed to soften "I admit, at first I thought you we're just a dog faunus that looked like a wolf faunus."

Micheal curiously asked "What were the things that set me apart from a dog faunus and what would usually confuse people that I'm a dog faunus." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Why," She asked.

Micheal somewhat lied "Curious, never pay attentions myself," with a shrug. He really was curious. He may only have received his new parts yesterday. He wondered what separated him from a dog faunus. Blake took a breath.

"Your ears are more rounded and thicker than dog faunus and they have more fur on them as well, your hair color, more specifically the shade of grey, is only known in wolf faunus, I bet you your canines are longer than a dog faunus," Micheal opened to his mouth. Blake nodded "Yep, longer and thicker too," and the wolf faunus closed his mouth.

Blake then said "As for things that would confuse you with dog faunus, your eyes, wolf faunus were never had been known to have blue eyes or in your case eye, heterochromia is also common in dog faunus not so much in wolf faunus, your ears are slightly larger than a wolf faunus, and your hair color can confused with some dog faunus, but those dog faunus have a darker shade of grey with some black mixed in." She sighed looking away "These are just things that I read in a book though, me and everyone I knew honestly have never seen a wolf faunus in person," and Micheal tilted his head.

"Why," Micheal asked with raised an eyebrow. Blake looked at him.

"Wolf and fox faunus were isolationists, almost never interacted with anyone outside their towns, which were far away from any major city, only people who were hurt and lost nearby were allowed in for a bit, they were treated well by the stories, but throw out as soon as the faunus were done with them," Blake answered. Micheal could only nod. He didn't think it was a big deal at first to be wolf faunus, but now. Now understanding why Ozpin called him a special guest.

"I guess I am a special guest after all," Micheal sighed. Blake still stood in front of him. The wolf faunus looked at the cat faunus "What's your name, I'm Micheal Canus Law," extending his hand.

Blake shook Micheal's hand "Blake Belladonna," and then heard a familiar voice shouting behind him.

"Micheal," The wolf faunus looked in the direction of the voice. He sees Ruby and Jaune walking towards him and Blake. Micheal looked at the cat faunus, but she was gone. Ruby ran and stopped in front of her friend.

"So what that scary lady want, what did that girl want, did you get lost on your way here like we did, did you follow signs on the way here like we did, or did ask direction," Ruby rambled real fast with a wide smile on her face.

"Mrs. Goodwitch gave me a suitcase from Ozpin, full of clothes and hygiene products; the girl, her name is Blake Belladonna, asked if I was a wolf faunus and I said yes, and I asked Ms. Goodwitch for direction," Micheal answered.

"Oh, that was nice of him, and her name is Blake huh," Ruby said. Micheal then gestured to the amphitheater.

"Let's get inside," Micheal said.

"Alright, I need to thank Blake later," Ruby said. Then the trio entered the building. Once they were inside, they saw a large crowd of kids. Micheal and Ruby heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby, Micheal, over here, I save you two some spots," Yang said. Ruby turned to Jaune.

"Oh, hey I got to go, I'll see you after the ceremony," she said then went to Yang's side. Micheal gave a two finger salute to Jaune and followed Ruby.

Micheal could hear Jaune say "Hey wait, great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to," before he got to Yang's spot. Once he reached Yang, he stood to Yang's right and Ruby on her left.

"How are you two's first day going, Micheal and little sis," the blond asked. Ruby turned to her sister.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby said.

Micheal chuckled "Not good for her as you can tell," earning a glare from Ruby.

"Yikes, meltdown already," Yang said

"No, I really exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I think some ice," the brunette explained.

"There was fire, ice, and electricity, Ruby," Micheal said. Then he notice a familiar figure in white behind Ruby.

"Are you being sarcastic," Yang teased.

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me…," Ruby replied. Micheal noticed Weiss slowly turning towards the brunette.

"Um Ruby, behind you," Micheal said while pointing, but he was not seen or heard.

Ruby still talking unaware of Weiss behind her "And then I sneezed, and I exploded, and then she yelled again, then I felt really, really bad I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You," Weiss shouted.

Ruby panicked and jumped into Yang's arms "Oh god, it's happening again," and Micheal sighed. He was going to try to be a peace maker and this time actually does something.

"You're lucky, we weren't' blow off the side of the cliff," Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang quietly said getting that what Ruby said was true.

"It was an accident," Ruby said and her sister let her down. Weiss put a pamphlet titled "Dust for Dummies," in Ruby's face. The brunette asked "What's this?"

Then Weiss began a little speech "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product, although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages to read and familiarize with this easy to follow guide of application and practice in the field." Ruby only looked confused and Weiss asked "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely," Ruby responded.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again," the heiress said and handed her the pamphlet.

Micheal stood next Ruby "Easy Weiss, we got off on the wrong foot over an accident, let start over." The wolf faunus held out his hand "I'm Micheal, Micheal Canus Law," with a slight smile on his face. Weiss seemed to ponder shaking the wolf faunus' hand. Micheal remembered _'Right, she hates faunus right now,'_ and hoped she saw him as friendly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Law, I'm Weiss Schnee," Weiss sighed and shook his hand.

After that Ruby extended her hand "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out, we could go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss put her hands up and jokingly replied "Yea, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there," pointing to Jaune. Said person looked at the group when Weiss talked about him.

"Wow, really," Ruby happily replied.

Weiss gave a glare "No."

A microphone was heard being turned on. Everyone turned their attentions to the stage. Ozpin stood on stage in front of a microphone and Glynda stood to his left. The headmaster spoke "I'll keep this brief," and he adjusted his glasses. He began his speech "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you have planned to dedicate you life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin looked around. He locked eyes with two people, both whom he had invited, both faunus. He said "I have one last thing to say before I go, as all you should know of the tragedy that befell all fox and wolf faunus, their isolationist style of life led to their demise at the hands of the Grimm, but among us are two special guests, the last of their kind, Micheal Canus Law, the last of the wolf faunus, who I found recently even exists, and Hitomi Hunters, the last of the fox faunus, you are treat them with respect or there will be consequences, but other than that they will be treated as regular initiates and students," and then Ozpin walked off. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang look at Micheal shocked. Weiss and Yang thought he was a dog faunus. Ruby knew he was a wolf faunus, but didn't know he was the last of his kind. She was too young to remember the news and it wasn't really mentioned that much at Signal. Micheal could hear the crowd murmuring and sees them looking around. He wondered how long it would be before the whole world knew he exists.

Glynda stepped up "You will gather at the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, your dismissed," and people started to make noise and began to move.

"You're the last wolf faunus, Micheal," Ruby asked. Micheal nodded. It's still news to him as well.

Micheal looked at Weiss "Hey Weiss," the heiress looked at the wolf faunus. There was a different look in her eye. Whether it was pity or respect the grey haired boy wasn't sure. She looked at him with a raised eye. Micheal asked "Do you have another one of those pamphlets?"

"Why," Weiss asked as she pulled out another pamphlet.

Micheal scratched the back of his head "I was told that the way I use dust is irresponsible, and I hoping this pamphlet will help get me some basic fundaments of using dust," then he took the pamphlet and put in his jacket pocket.

"You can use dust," Weiss asked surprised. Micheal held out his left palm. He imagined a small fire on his hand. He took Order off his back and placed it in front of him. The miniature shield on Order flickered red and then a second later steadily glowed red. A small fire appeared on his hand. The flame wasn't any bigger than an inch. The wolf faunus surprised that it worked with him this time.

"I know this is not impressive show of dust, but I hope this confirms that I can use dust," he said.

"Last night, Micheal shot a fireball and a lightning," Ruby added. Yang looked impressed.

"That fireball was supposed to be another lightning bolt," Micheal said. Weiss seemed to be in thought and was about to say something.

That's when Jaune came up on her right "I'm a natural blond, you know," Micheal shook his head and Weiss put her hand to her forehead.

"Jaune that was a bad, really bad," The grey haired boy said. Jaune sighed looking down depressed.

**Later that Night**

Before everyone got into the ballroom, they had to put their stuff in lockers. Unfortunately for Micheal, Order &amp; Chaos was too big for the locker in either form. He ended up laying Order against the locker with his suitcase and dust case inside the locker. Everyone also took showers in the shower room. Micheal took his shower last. He didn't want people to notice him having problems. The wolf faunus encountered a couple of new problems involving his tail. He had trouble changing due his tail and almost forgetting to wash his tail. It took the grey haired boy a few tries to get his new tail into the hole in his pajama pants. It also took him a little longer to brush his teeth because his longer canines. After the shower he tried to dry his tail, it ended up looking like a puffball with the fur sticking out all over the place afterwards. He decided to deal with it a little later. He needed to find a place to sleep. Micheal soon found himself in a dilemma; he couldn't find a place to sleep. He has never been a group person, due to some poor experiences. He flattened his ears in sadness. He was in pajamas provided by Ozpin. They were just a simple grey t-shirt, with pajama pants. The shirt has the white wolf head on the back. The pants have a white wolf on the right leg. _'I have to thank him in person when I get the chance,'_ Micheal thoughtthen he saw Blake sitting by herself in the corner reading a book under a candle. She is wearing a black yukata as her pajamas. His ears return to normal.

Micheal walked over to her. During his walk he saw a blur of bright orange with what looked like ears similar to his to his right. He looked to his right, but saw nothing and continued to Blake. When the wolf faunus stood in front of Blake, the raven haired girl asked "What is it, Micheal" without looking up from her book.

"Just looking for a place to sleep," the wolf faunus said.

"Just pick a spot," Blake said. Micheal put his sleeping bag down a few feet away from her.

"Not easy for me, not much of a group or peoples person," Micheal said. Blake still wasn't looking up from her book.

She turned a page "I can relate," then Micheal stared at Blake. The wolf faunus after bit he moved close to the raven haired girl.

He asked in a whisper "Why do you hide it," Blake finally looked away from her book at Micheal.

"How did you find out," she asked.

"I smelled you out," Micheal somewhat lied. Blake sighed. The wolf faunus wasn't lying about smelling her, but he was still getting used to his stronger sense of smell. He could smell too many things and it is hard to differentiate some the smells at the moment. The grey haired said before Blake could say anything "You don't have to tell me why right now if you don't want to, and I will keep it a secret till your ready to tell people alright." The raven haired girl smiled and nodded. Micheal went back to his sleeping bag. He moved his tail in front of him. He decided to use his right hand to flatten his fur back to its original shape.

"You don't have a comb," Blake asked.

Micheal shook his head "No."

"You should get one, it makes it easier," Blake said. Micheal just gave an "Hmm," in response. His ears twitched at the sound of Ruby's struggling getting closer.

He heard Yang say loudly "Hello," in a sing song voice. Micheal looked up and saw Blake looking up as well. Ruby is wearing a black tank-top with a heart-shaped beowolf design and white long pants with pink roses on it. Yang is wearing an orange tank top with her symbol on the front and brown boy shorts. Ruby got out of Yang's grasp.

"I believe you two may know each other," Yang said. Ruby faced away from Yang.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded," Blake asked. The brunette turned to Blake.

"Uh yeah, my names Ruby," Ruby responded as held out her hand. Only to pull it back a second later. Blake went back to her book. The brunette scratched the back of her head "You can just call me crater…, actually you can just call me Ruby."

Blake's only response is an "Okay." Micheal raised an eyebrow at the awkward scene.

"You're Blake, right," Ruby asked.

The cat faunus glanced up with a raised eyebrow "How did you know my name," Ruby pointed to Micheal. He had gotten most of his tail back to its original shape now.

"Micheal told me," Ruby said. Blake looked at Micheal.

"After we talked earlier, Ruby asked who you were," Micheal said. Blake looked back at her book.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, I like your bow," Yang said.

"Thanks," Blake annoyingly said trying to get back to her book.

"It goes great with your…, pajamas," Yang said.

"Right," Blake said dragging the word out a bit. Micheal chuckled at the awkward scene for the sisters.

"Nice night, don't you think," Yang asked.

"Yes, its lovely, almost as lovely as this book," Blake said in an annoyed tone. She stared at the sisters "That I will continue to read," they just stared back. The raven haired girl continued "As soon as you leave," and then looked back at her book.

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause," Yang said looking at her sister.

"What's it about," Ruby asked.

Blake looked at Ruby confused "Huh," Ruby looked at the book for a second.

"Your book, does it have a name," Ruby asked.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting over control over his body," Blake said not annoyed at Ruby's interest.

"Oh yeah, that's really lovely," Yang said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Seems kind of like a dark story," Micheal asked.

"It is," Blake replied. Ruby walked closer.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters, their one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress," She said. Blake smiled for a bit.

"Why is that, hoping you will live happily ever after," She asked her face becoming serious at the end.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I just want be just like those heroes in the books, one who fought for what is right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves," Ruby said. Blake smiled again and lowered her book for the first time that night. Micheal smiled at that too.

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale," The cat faunus said with her face and tone becoming somber at the end. Micheal sighed knowing what Blake said was true and frowned. He has finally finished grooming his tail and gave it a few wags.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better," Ruby said. Yang hugged her.

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy Ruby," Micheal said. The girls looked at him. The wolf faunus said "Reality always has ways of reminding you how cruel life can be and how it can easily fuck you over; it can crush your dreams, rip away you happiness in an instant, and it can create a wound so deep that you won't recover," flattening his ears and lowered his tail. Ruby looked at Micheal's eyes and saw that they were dull.

"Micheal, are you alright," Yang asked.

"Good night," Micheal said and lies down on his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, leaving the girls confused.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

** Micheal's dust usage will be finicky till training segment(s). I don't want Micheal to be OP as warrior of the six blades, a reviewer I talked to when I initially released this story, warned me that seemed what he was going to be like. He basically said that Micheal shouldn't have that kind of control over dust yet since he has no experience with aura or dust. He's right and so I rewritten that segment a bit and added bit to the end. The dust usage is still there, but I'm going to make it work sometimes and other times not until proper training. I'm starting to swing toward making this a bit of a slower paced story, focusing on Micheal's growth as a hunter, bonding with team RWBY and the other teams, and of course solving his own problems. That's not to say there won't be fights but I need to work on Micheal's character growth.**

**I've went through a few different ideas about Fox and Wolf Faunus and Micheal being a Faunus. I originally was going to keep him human. Then I thought it would be more interesting to make him a Faunus. I was going to make him a fox/wolf hybrid that is hated by both the wolves and foxes. I scraped it and made him a pure blooded wolf faunus. I somehow ended up with the idea of making him the last wolf faunus.**

**This has been a weird chapter for me to write. I did enjoy writing it though. The only spots where I question myself on what to write are at the beginning, how would Yang exactly react to that situation, the conversation between Blake and Micheal, trying to think of a lie that could flow with what he said to Ozpin, and Ozpin speaking about the deaths of fox and wolf faunus, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put little speech that there or after the emerald forest. **

**On a side note more fun note. I looked up the differences between domestic dogs and wolfs for that conversation between Blake and Micheal. I went to a couple different sites. I decided to make that a basis for differences between wolf and dog faunus. I do know it's possible for wolves to have blue eye, but for this case it's not possible for wolf faunus to have blue eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Micheal found himself in the field of roses again. He looks around to find it empty. He didn't see the smoky figure this time though. Micheal soon woke up and saw it's still night time. Before he could go to back sleep he could barely hear a high-pitch roar. He thought _'It seems that whatever creature that is will be waiting for me tomorrow,'_ and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Micheal woke up later than most of the initiatives. He sees most of the room is empty. He walked to the locker room to get his weapon and get a change of clothes. He entered as a young guy in green and young girl in black and pink left. The wolf faunus walked over to his locker pass Ruby and Yang, who were having a conversation over Ruby growing up. He opened his locker with his back to Ruby and Yang. He heard Ruby ask "Um Micheal, about last…."

"Ruby, please forget about it, it's a personal matter that I don't want to talk about right now," Micheal interrupted in a stern tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay," Ruby sadly said. She turned to Yang and said "Back to our original conversation, you sound like dad, okay first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting, and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk," then Micheal chuckled and shakes his head. The brunette glared at her friend "What's so funny Micheal, I'm being serious," and he waved his hand in a gesture to calm down

"Nothing it's just that line 'I drink milk' is adorable," Ruby just blushed. Micheal pulled his suitcase out and opened it.

"Ruby, what about when we form teams," Yang getting back on topic. That made the brunette a little sad.

"Yang's got a good point Ruby; you're going to meet new people regardless, and like you I'm not a fan of meeting new people, and before you say something, both of you were friendly and you let me stay in your house, which is a good reason to become friends with you two, but I'm willing to work past my inability to speak with new people for teams," Micheal said. He pulled out a clean set of his new clothes and put them on his arm.

"I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something," Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team," Yang nervously replied. Micheal heard a little ruffling of hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me," Ruby said with her voice steadily getting louder to the end.

"No, of course I do I just thought, I don't know maybe it help you break out of your shell," Yang said. Micheal put his suitcase in the locker. He heard footsteps approaching and then covered his ears.

"What the…, I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely…," Ruby shrieked.

"Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would remember having to count that high, ohh why does this have to happen today." Jaune finish Ruby's sentence while saying his own.

Micheal closed his locker and began to walk to the bathroom. He could hear another conversation as he walked. He could hear Weiss and another girl talking. He knew the girl was Pyrrha Nikos. He heard Weiss' voice first "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on, I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure, I was planning letting the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha said and then Micheal entered bathroom and change clothes. After he changed clothes, the wolf faunus came out of the bathroom of to get his weapon. He finds Jaune stuck to a stone pillar by a red and yellow javelin.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation, again first year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately," the speaker turned on to say. Micheal sees Weiss approaching him. He also sees Pyrrha walk over and pull the javelin from the pillar.

Pyrrha is a tall muscular girl with a red ponytail that goes to her waist curled slight into a loose ringlet and has green eyes. Her seem to be consisting of two layers and the only girl Micheal's seen so far that wears armor. The top layer is light-brown strapless top split vertically with some bronze patterns and appears to be very stiff, maintain its shape without support. There also seems to be some kind of riveting or small round, embroidery on the sides that may be heavy sticking. The bottom layer is just a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha also wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both of her arms. She wears an ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her around her skirt. There appears to be a small circular plate on her right hip opposite of a pouch with both connected to the same belt. She has a few pieces of jewelry on her. A bronze circlet above her ears, a pair of small, green, teardrop earring attached to a thin chain that come from her circlet, then a bronze gorget around her neck, and finally a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She only has a few pieces of armor; she has bronze greaves starting from her mid-thigh going down into her boots, a pair of cuisses that begin at her mid-thigh and stop slightly above her knees. Her final piece of armor is a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Finally, she wears brown boots, that have a bronze trim that reach up to her mid-calf.

"It was nice meeting you," Pyrrha said while walking off.

"Likewise," Jaune sighed and slid to the ground.

Weiss stood in front of Micheal "Micheal, mind if I speak with you," then the wolf faunus nodded with a smile on his face.

"Sure, let me get my weapon and then we can talk on the way to Beacon cliffs," he said. Weiss nodded then followed Micheal. The grey haired boy quickly grabbed his weapon.

"Why do you need a huge shield and why is it bladed," Weiss asked staring at the shield.

Micheal strapped Order on his back "The shield doubles as an axe head," and gesture for them to walk. "If we see each other in during initiation, I'll show you," Micheal said. They began their walk and saw Ruby helping Jaune over to his locker.

"Have you thought whose team you want be on," the heiress. Micheal shakes his head.

"Nope, like Pyrrha I'm just going to let things happen," he said.

"How would you feel about being on a team with me," Weiss asked.

Micheal looked at Weiss "Why," and the white haired girl looked at him confused. "Weiss, while I have no problem with that, what made you decide to want me on your team, I could tell yesterday that you did not like the fact that I am a faunus, and I'm also basically a nobody," Micheal said.

"It's for a few reason," Weiss replied. Now it's Micheal turn to look confused. "Your weapon and dust capability," the heiress said. The wolf faunus raised an eyebrow. "First, what kinds of dust do you have in that shield," Weiss asked.

"Fire, ice, lightning, and violet dust," the wolf faunus responded

Weiss began a little rant "You're one of, if not the most versatile person amongst the first years here, the size and thickness of the shield makes you capable of taking hits, even without the dust you could probably hold your own against large grimm for a while, and still be able to fight small and mid-size grimm, something from what I can tell amongst the first year, we lack people with weapons that can fight large grimm, then you told me that shield is also an axe, then that means not only can you hold off large grimm but can probably slay them with ease, you could also clear a group of grimm in one swing, now let's put dust into the occasion, now you can fight grimm at a distance with fire, ice, and lightning, you can enhance you speed with lightning dust making you able to fight the faster, smaller grimm and escape horrible situations, you can use ice dust to help you defend yourself even more and from more angles, then you have violet dust, not only can you enhance you defense again, but you can enhance the power of your axe, once you enhance you axe with violet dust, I don't think there is single thing that can stop the swing of that weapon, then I wonder what your semblance, and what your capable with it." Micheal wondered what his semblance is too.

"What's your other reason," he asked.

"I was interested in what you said yesterday, I wondered what you meant by 'that fireball was supposed to be another lightning bolt'," Weiss said erecting a sigh from Micheal.

"Let me be honest with you Weiss, I honestly been lucky," The wolf faunus said, earning a confused look from Weiss. He said "I don't really have any idea how to use dust effectively and consistently, I was just lucky a couple nights ago and yesterday and I kind of forgot to read that pamphlet," and now it was Weiss' turn to sigh. They were now halfway to the cliffs.

"Great, can use dust but doesn't know how to use it," the heiress said and put a hand to her forehead. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She said "If we are on the same team then I'll teach you." Micheal nodded. They finally reached the cliffs after they got done talking.

A row of students were lined up in a straight line. Weiss and Micheal split up and stood on what look like concrete squares. They have Beacon Academy's symbol on them. The wolf faunus got on the square to Yang's left. He found himself between Yang and a guy he knew he was going to have problems with, Cardin Winchester. Cardin is a very tall guy with burnt-orange hair with indigo eyes. He wears gray armor with a gold trim. On the chest plate is a bird with outstretched wings and under the armor is a black t-shirt and pants with a red belt. Micheal leaned back and looked down the line of initiatives, he saw Weiss next to Pyrrha, Blake down a few more spots. He sees a bright orange bushy tail even further down.

Before Micheal could lean back more to get a better look, he heard footsteps. He stood up straight and turned to the footsteps. He saw Ruby and Jaune walking up and getting on the last two spots at the end of the line. Ozpin walked up with Glynda close behind him, and stood in front Ruby and Jaune. Ozpin said "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today," Glynda said right after Ozpin.

"What, no," the brunette said sadly.

The headmaster spoke again "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well," earning a groan from Ruby. Ozpin continued his little speech "That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Micheal swore he heard something break in Ruby's mind.

"What," Ruby shouted.

"See I told you," another girl down the line said.

Ozpin went on "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," and Micheal stared out into the forest. He knew it was out there, but where he didn't know. The wolf faunus heard Jaune gulp loudly. Ozpin said "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" Micheal heard Jaune and couldn't help but shake his head.

"Yeah, um sir," Jaune said weakly.

"Good, now take your positions," Ozpin ignores him then every got in a pose excluding Jaune and Micheal. The grey haired boy put his right hand on the side of his head tapping his temple with his index finger. Yang looked at him.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Thinking of a way to land," Micheal responded and Yang mouth an "Oh," went back to her pose. It came to his attention due to his weapon's design. _'How do the hell do I land with a giant shield or axe,'_ he questioned in his head.

Micheal could still hear Jaune trying to ask his question "Uh sir, I've got um, a question." The wolf faunus then heard the sound of mechanical click. He saw Weiss launched into the air. Jaune asked while people were being launched "So, this landing strategy thing, what is it, you're like dropping us off or something."

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin answered. Micheal could hear the clicks getting closer.

"Oh, I see, so did you hand out parachutes for us," the blond boy continued his questions. An excited shout comes just a couple people down from Micheal.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy," the headmaster replied.

"Uh huh yeah," Jaune replied. Micheal heard the click next to him. He sees Cardin get launched into the air. The wolf faunus turned to Ruby and Yang and gave a two finger salute and then heard a click under him. He quickly spread his legs and crouched down and then suddenly felt a tremendous force propel him into the air. After about ten seconds later, he could hear Jaune crying.

After a bit, Micheal could see himself getting closer to the ground faster than everyone else. He thought of a landing ramp of ice. After a few seconds, he saw nothing pop up and the wolf faunus sighed. He pulled Order in front of him and put his right shoulder against the back of the shield. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. The wolf faunus heard a series of loud crashes as Order slammed through trees. He could also feel the impact of his shield slamming through the trees. He went through about seven trees before landing. The trees slowed him down a bit, but he was still falling at a good speed. He grunted and felt an extreme amount of pain in his right shoulder. Order hit the ground and slid flat on the ground. Order started losing a lot of speed quickly now. The shield stopped sliding when it hit the first tree it slid into. The wolf faunus rolled flat on his back holding his shoulder. He stayed like that for thirty seconds and then got up. He wanted to get his aura fully functioning soon at least to numb the pain. He strapped his shield onto his back and began to run north. His shoulder still hurt a lot but he had to get moving. He didn't want to be alone if the creature strikes.

**Somewhere else in the Emerald Forest**

The grimm was waiting at the north-eastern part of the forest for its person of interest to enter it. It had been waiting since last night. Even though the grimm couldn't harm this faunus do it being a dream. It could smell it and get a feel for its aura. This faunus has an extremely strong aura, stronger than anything its seen in its long life. The grimm had a hard time telling if its aura was active or not though. It was like this faunus' aura was flickering on and off. That garnered its interest and decided to investigate. It felt multiple auras land in the forest at one time. Most of the auras were weak, some strong, a few very strong, but the grimm felt two familiar aura. It knew one was the faunus it was waiting for. The other is one the grimm hasn't felt for long time and it has mature greatly. It got up and began to walk towards its target.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Micheal has been running non-stop for about five minutes. His shoulder still hurt but was he deal could with it. It hurt more when he moved his arm. The wolf faunus took a small break. He put his hands on his knees and took a couple deep breaths. Micheal then smelled the air to smell what was nearby. He could smell a lot of things but he couldn't tell what exactly they were, whether they were human, faunus, grimm, or plant. He could smell something burning to his right but couldn't tell exactly how far away. Suddenly he heard a scream to the north. The grey haired boy grimaced. That is the direction he needed to go. He wasn't up for the idea of fighting grimm yet, but he had to fight them at some point. He ran in that direction and readied himself. A couple of minutes later, he arrived at where the scream originated. Micheal found himself in a small clearing. He sees a grimm eating the body of its recent kill, a human male initiate. It was just a few feet away. The grimm is different than what he was expected though. He expected a Beowolf or an Ursa, but instead of a werewolf or bear looking creature. He sees a raptor.

The raptor stands four feet tall and is about ten feet in length. It has a slender body and a long snout. It has two short muscular arms with five longs claws on each. The back legs were longs and muscular with three talons on them, also have the raptor's signature sickle talon. The grimm has the bone mask and some bone plating on its back. The bone mask covers the upper half of its head. The bone plating went down the spine and few inches it went down the side of the body a little bit. That bone plating didn't look very thick, except for the bone plate on the head, so it looked like it's more for show than armor. Its body is covered in black scales. The raptor's back is to Micheal. The initiative's neck and stomach are torn open and the raptor is tearing out intestines. The wolf faunus strapped Order onto his arm and drew its sword. The drawing of the sword made a sound that got the raptor's attention. It lifted its head with a piece of liver in its mouth. It turned it head and saw its intruder. It snarled and opened it mouth. The liver dropped to the ground. Its mouth is full serrated teeth that curved back. It made a deep cawing noise. Micheal guessed it was calling for its pack. He would admit that the grimm scared him and it scares him even more that a pack would be on its way.

Micheal readied himself for the raptor. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. The raptor stopped cawing and crouched down. It jumped at Micheal. It jumped eight feet into the air. The wolf faunus put his shield up above himself and braced himself. The raptor landed on the shield. Micheal was surprised the raptor weights a lot more than it appeared. He barely kept his footing when it landed on the shield. The raptor jumped off the shield and landed a few feet away. Micheal turned around as he saw the raptor land and turn towards him. He backed up a bit to put some distance and give himself more time to think and react. It reared back and hissed, and then charged. It was fast, extremely fast. Micheal barely had time to put his shield up. The grimm slammed into the shield. It knocked Micheal off his feet and he hit the ground. The grimm was shaking it head from the impact and wobbling. Micheal got up as fast he could. The raptor was still wobbling a bit, but stopped shaking its head. There is a crack in its bone mask. The raptor snarled and jumped at Micheal again. The grey haired boy noticed it was a jumping a little to his left. He side stepped and the raptor landed on the ground next to him. He slammed into the raptor with Order. The raptor fell on to its side with claws and talons facing away from him. Micheal saw his chance and flipped the sword in his hand. Now holding the sword in a reverse grip, he stabbed at the raptor's head. He felt the pain in his shoulder return and slowed his arm. It hit the bone mask and unfortunately got stuck in the bone mask. The raptor screeched in pain as the sword stabbed into the side of its head. It tried to get up but Micheal hit with his shield. He instead began to beat the raptor's neck with the bladed part of his shield. The blood splattered on Micheal's face and shirt. The wolf faunus eventually severed the head and the raptor's body went limp. He took a breath and pulled his sword from the bone plate. He held his shoulder and felt the pain when he stabbed at the raptor's head was still there.

In a nearby tree, a female initiative watched Micheal. She sat on a branch a good ten feet above the ground. She leaned her back against the tree truck. She frowned "The mutt could have slice the Ripper's neck after it landed, but instead he wasted time beating the ripper with the shield and soon the pack will be here, why is he holding his shoulder, did he not use his aura to protect himself while landing, I want see how he handles the Ripper pack," and her fox ear twitched at the sounds of rapid feet approaching. She heard the feet coming from behind her.

Micheal ears twitched as he heard rapid feet approaching from behind him. He turned to see a terrifying sight, six Rippers approaching from across the small clearing. One of the Ripper is bigger than the others. It looks almost the same as the other raptors except for being two feet taller, ten feet longer, longer claws with the middle claw being the longest, the talons are also bigger especially the sickle talon, has more bone plating on its back and it went down to the tip of the tail. The bone plating covers more area on the back and still has the bone plate stripes; it also appeared to be thicker. The final thing is the large crescent-shaped crest on top of its bone mask. The Alpha Ripper snarled and roared at its pack members. The regular Rippers quickly moved to surround Micheal. He backed up as fast he could and found himself with his back to a tree. The grimm surrounded Micheal in a half circle with him in the center. They stood only a few feet away from him. The grey haired boy knew he couldn't rely on dust due to it not always working with him. His right shoulder hurt too much to for him to have a decent powered swing. The wolf faunus took a couple deep breaths and looked around.

Micheal could see the Rippers in front of him and to his right. They were evenly spaced out amongst each other. The Alpha Ripper stood in front of him. Order blocked his vision to his left side. Micheal couldn't see the exact positions of the Rippers on his left side. The wolf faunus moved his shield slightly lower. He saw that a slightly larger gap between two Rippers, it wasn't that much bigger than the other gaps, maybe by an inch. Micheal knew he was probably still gonna get hit by something if he ran through there. The wolf faunus thought _'the least I can do keep myself from being bit and held in place'_ and sighed. Rolling his right shoulder to try to subside some of the pain and readied Order. He put it at angle to cover his left from the Ripper soon to be on his left. Micheal charged at the gap as fast he could. The two raptors he charged at hissed. The Ripper to his left tried to bite at him but couldn't get around the shield. The Ripper on his right side went to bite at him. The grey haired boy slashed randomly at the one on his right despite that it hurt his shoulder. He just wanted it back up. He managed to cut the bottom of the jaw. The Ripper closed it jaw, but the raptor clawed at him and managed slash at his side with its claw. He hissed in pain. Micheal turned around and saw the grimm turning towards his new position. The wolf faunus looked at his new wound. There are four slash marks along his ribs at a diagonal. He felt blood flowing from the wound. It stained his shirt and jacket. Micheal began to slowly back up again.

"Hmm, not bad, running through a small gap like that, he's took a hit but got away from being surrounded, he's got good eyes, and maybe some good instincts, but his lack aura use still bugs me, but I do want to know how he survived, I'll give him a chance," Hitomi said and pulled out a black PSG-1 from its holster on her back. She looked down the sights and aimed at the closet Ripper to Micheal. She took in a deep breath and held it. She pulled the trigger. A loud bang and the fox faunus exhaled as she saw the top half of the Ripper's head disappear in flash of blood. She smirked at Micheal's look of shock at both the sound of her rifle and the dead raptor falling over. The fox faunus saw him looking her way. He mouths "Cover me," and Hitomi huffed but went with it. Micheal shouted and charged at the closest living Ripper. The grimm charged at The wolf faunus. The two slammed into each other and were pushed against each other. The raptor wasn't pushing all that much due to slamming head first into the shield and getting dazed from the hit. Micheal managed to overpower the Ripper. Then he pushes it over on to its back and then a shot rang out. The Ripper's head exploded. Then two Rippers moved to charge at Micheal from both sides. He held his shield at angle unintentionally. Then a shot rang out and a clink could be heard on the other side of his shield. Micheal quickly looked over his shield and saw the Ripper's head severed from its body. The wolf faunus turned to concentrate on the other Ripper. It then jumped at Micheal. It was good five feet in the air. The grey haired boy ran towards it and lowered his body. He lowered his profile. The grimm sailed over him and landed a couple feet behind him. Micheal quickly turned around and charged at the Ripper. The raptor didn't turn around in time.

Micheal stabbed the Ripper in the thigh of its right leg. He pulled his sword out and the Ripper limped back a couple inches. It squawked as it limped back. The wolf faunus then reared his shield arm back and swung shield at the Ripper's head. It connected and knocked the raptor off its feet. There is now is scar going through the bone mask and into the head a bit. The grimm struggled to get up. Micheal then flipped his sword in his hand. He then stabbed into the scar and into the brain of the Ripper. Micheal hissed a bit from the pain in his shoulder. The raptor went limp. One more shot rang out and Micheal heard a thud behind him. He looked behind him and saw the last of the younger Rippers on the on its side a few feet away. It was missing the upper half of the head.

Micheal looked around and sees the Alpha Ripper was missing. Hitomi lowered her rifle to look for the Alpha Ripper. She felt a sharp pain in her leg. Then she found herself falling to the ground. She hit the ground hard and closed her eyes on impact. Her aura managed to prevent any broken or fractured bones. The fox faunus heard her rifle land next to her. She opened her eyes and saw the Alpha Rippers jaws coming at her. Grabbing her rifle and she shoved it into the Alpha Ripper's jaws. The alpha moved its claws to Hitomi's shoulders and stabbed into them. Hitomi felt her grip on her rifle becoming weak from the pain. The alpha's jaws moved closer. She heard footstep rapidly approaching and the sound of mechanical parts working. Then a huge silver axe hit the Alpha Ripper's body and sliced it from the head, legs, and arms. The alpha's body went flying away. The raptor's head fell onto Hitomi's chest. Micheal pulled the claws out of her shoulders. The fox faunus grabbed the head and threw it away. The legs were lying down on to each side of Hitomi. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her wounds. Her body was surrounded in a magenta colored light. Micheal got a good look at the fox faunus.

Hitomi is taller than Yang but shorter than Pyrrha. She stood at a height of 5'10 feet tall. Her body is slender and curvy with an ample chest. She also has long legs. Her hair is long and straight and went half way down her back. Her hair color is a bright orange color. Hitomi's eyes were more vertically oriented, but due to her eyes being closed, Micheal couldn't see her eye color. He noticed her ears and long, bushy were similar his except Hitomi's are same color as her hair. The more that the wolf faunus looked at them the more it looked like a red foxes' fur color. It was described to him on Wikipedia as he read a couple times, a reddish-rusty color with yellowish tints. Hitomi is wearing a magenta shirt. She also wears a small onyx leather jacket with a magenta fur on the collar and three magenta feathers coming out the right side of the collar. The shoulders were stained red due to blood from the wounds. Hitomi wears onyx jeans and onyx military boots. She has one piece of jewelry, a gold necklace with the kanji for hope on it.

Micheal stared in awe as the wounds closed shut. Hitomi stood up, brushed the dirt off herself, and put her rifle away. She opened her eyes and stared at her person of interest. The wolf faunus sees that her eyes are oval and forest green in color. "How did you survive," Hitomi asked. Micheal went with the lie he said to Blake.

"I was in an orphanage near Vale till I was five, and then I got adopted," The wolf faunus said. He felt himself being picked up and slammed into a tree. He dropped Chaos when he was picked up. He hissed in pain due to his shoulder hurting even more from the impact. The slash wounds burn a little worse as well.

"Impossible, our kinds were isolationist, not one of our kinds grew up or lived outside out towns, at least before the massacre," Hitomi retorted. Micheal took a few breaths. He waited for the pain to subside a bit before responding.

"I was told that your towns got visitors for people who were lost or injured, maybe I was kidnapped from my family or from an orphanage in the village," The wolf faunus said. The fox faunus thought about this. She knew that people would be injured or get lost nearby. Both wolf and fox faunus would taken them in and take care of them. They were isolationist, but they weren't heartless. They take care of the injured till they could take care of themselves. The lost were allowed to stay for the night. When the time came for them to go came, they were given food, whatever ammo they could spare if they had guns and directions to the closet major city.

Hitomi couldn't remember anything about a kidnapping. Then again, she has an extremely hard time remembering anything about the town she was born in. She was really young when she lived there. The only thing she could easily remember was her family, and the massacre of her kind. The fox faunus sighed and let Micheal go. The wolf faunus slid down the tree holding his shoulder. Hitomi sighed "Mutt, what's wrong with your aura, why isn't it healing your wounds?"

"I don't know, sometimes it's on due that I have used dust before, but there have been times I couldn't use dust, so it must be turning on and off, I don't what's going on," He answered looking away. He steadily got up.

"I have never heard of an aura that turns on and off, hold still," the fox faunus said with a raised eyebrow. She put her right hand on Micheal's chest and her other hand on his shoulder. She glows a dark green and her faced became even more confused. Micheal could feel a strange feeling inside his body. He guessed it was Hitomi's aura inside his body. It was hard to describe what it felt like, the feeling of another presence inside his body.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"It's hard to say, I'm not sure how to describe it, it's like it's want to be active but can't, I'm just going to unlock it myself," Hitomi said. Micheal felt a different feeling in his body, a warm feeling spreading from his heart to every part of his body. It felt relaxing. He now sees a light green light around his body. There were bits of white in the light green. Hitomi stopped glowing and let out a huge huff. She fell down a bit and Micheal caught her. The fox faunus stood up and shook his arm off. "Alright, I just unlocked it, and might I say, your aura is strong, extremely strong," The fox faunus said. Micheal smiled as felt almost all the pain leave his body. He pulled up his shirt and jacket and saw the slash wound heal completely. He touched his shoulder and he still felt a shock of pain but nowhere near as bad as before. The green glow died a second later, but the feeling was still there.

"You've got a bone bruise, your aura should numb the pain enough for you to fight at full capacity at least," Hitomi said. Then the orange haired girl climbed up the tree she sat in earlier.

"What are you doing, we should at least properly introduce each other," Micheal said as a large black sheathe fell out of the tree. It landed in front of Micheal a few inches from his right foot. It got stuck in the ground. The wolf faunus jumped back in surprise. The sheath looked like it is meant for a large katana, a long nodachi more precisely. The entire nodachi is about five feet long. The handle and guard of the katana were black. The strap of the nodachi sheathe is magenta. Hitomi climbed down the tree and jumped next to sheathe.

"Why, we know who we are," She asked.

"It's just how I grew up, I was told to properly introduce myself to people, it helps make a better impression with people," Micheal said scratching his head. He held out his hand "I'm Micheal Canus Law," and his new partner shook it.

"Hitomi Hunters," she said. Micheal smiled with his tail wagging a bit. He let go of Hitomi's hand and walked over to Chaos. Hitomi slung the nodachi sheathe over her shoulder. The wolf faunus turned Chaos back into Order and walked over to the initiate's corpse. Hitomi asked "Are you over compensating for something?"

"No," Micheal sighed turning to Hitomi. The wolf faunus turned back to the corpse and he pointed his shield at it. He thought _'come on; work with me just this once, a small fireball please' _and the miniature shield flicker red. A second later the miniature shield glows a constant red. A small fireball came out of the shield and hit the corpse. The corpse burst into flames and Micheal sighed. He said quietly "I'm sorry, I wish I could give you a proper funeral, but I have no time, this is the best I can do," and then said a silent prayer. The wolf faunus turned to Hitomi. The fox faunus looked at him with a sad look. Micheal said "Come on lets go get our relic," and he and Hitomi began to walk north.

"How much combat experience do you have, and have you ever fought a grimm before, be honest with me," the fox faunus asked and her new partner sighed.

"Only a little bit and that was my first grimm," and Hitomi groaned. She said "well I had guess as much, you relied too much on ramming things as your main attack, I get that shield is thick and heavy and your shoulder was hurting you , but that won't always work, especially against large grimm, you'll just end up as lunch for them, so sometimes you just have to tough it out and use your bad arm, but you did seem to remain calm, despite that being your first grimm, and you seem good at noticing little gaps to get through to put yourself in better positions, even if you were to take a hit, you have either good eyes and maybe good instincts, also you seem unbothered by the state of the corpse, it was torn open and you could see the internal organs, you didn't even flinch, and why didn't you use dust now that I think about it, " and Micheal turned to look at Hitomi. He decided to tell some truth about himself and still be able to keep up his lie.

"I grew up near rough neighborhood and unfortunately went to school in that neighborhood, I saw violence there fairly often, I had to always make sure I could find a way out of bad situations, even if the opening was small or dangerous, and I've had enough bad things happen in my life growing up to not be bothered by copse," The wolf faunus said.

"Like what," Hitomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Death, I've seen and heard enough of it growing up, as for dust I can't really use it that well, so I try not use it all that much," Micheal said and Hitomi just nodded.

"I see you're good on a mental level, but I still don't like your lack of experience with aura and combat, but you're workable" the fox faunus said and returned her attention forward.

"Hitomi, please don't tell anyone yet of my lack of experience, once we get our team then you can tell them, but for now it's better for everyone that they don't know," and Hitomi just nodded. Micheal went to looking forward and to their destination, an abandoned temple. Hitomi looked at Micheal with a confused looked _'your aura is strange, I think it's better that I say I unlocked all of it, even though I didn't unlock all of it,' _and returned her attention forward.

**On top of Beacon cliffs**

Ozpin stood looking at a scroll with Glynda walking up behind him. She also has a scroll in her hands. She stood beside him and said "Our last pair had been formed sir, Hitomi Hunters and Micheal Canus Law," and taped a picture on the scroll pulling up footage of Micheal and Hitomi. Glynda said "It seems those two were fated to partner up, but it would seem that Mr. Law has a lack of experience with combat and aura," and Ozpin just gave an "Hmm," in response. He is still looking at his scroll. Glynda sighed "But it seems on a metal level, he can handle this kind of combat, but I guess we'll find out soon enough" and closed her scroll. She begins to walk off "At their current pace, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes, speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year, professor Ozpin," turning back to Ozpin. Ozpin didn't respond, he is still looking at his scroll. He made a "hmm," noise as he touched a picture, going from Ruby and Weiss to the Grimm surrounded by smoke.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

** Hitomi has gone through five reiterations for design and purpose. I got the name from playing Dead or Alive. I love playing Hitomi, my main, in that game and decided to use it. She was originally part of the people who were going to hate Micheal, when I thought of doing the wolf-fox hybrid. Her coloration is based on the Gore Magala from Monster Hunter, both her clothing and weapon. Her melee weapon is the long sword from Monster Hunter. Her melee weapon was originally going to be the insect staff/glaive, but got abandoned. I haven't scraped the idea though. I wanted to give her Gore Magala's insect staff, but I couldn't figure out how to describe it. I could have use the first insect staff, like how I used the first charge axe for Micheal.**

** As for how the insect staff/glaive would work. It would work mostly the same, except for the insect, and no essence buffs. The back of the staff has two dust vials, one is wind dust that allows the wielder to vault into the air, and the second is a specialized dust that marks the target hit with it. The insect would instead be some kind of gun that fires explosive rounds. The explosive rounds follow the dust. It would explode upon contact with anything though, even if it's not the target. The explosions wouldn't be powerful though.**

** Rippers are based on Velociprey and three different types of raptors. The three raptors are Velociraptor, Deinonychus, and Utahraptor for different sizes Rippers. The two sizes in this chapter are Deinonychus; although it's probably still a little bigger that Deinonychus, and Utahraptor, the alpha ripper. I was originally was going to give each Ripper a crest on their head with the Alpha having the biggest. I decided to keep it unique to the alpha. The name isn't the greatest, but it's simple. It also fits raptors as they rip things apart with their claws and teeth. I looked up educational shows and watched Jurassic Park again to see how raptors would fight. It's a mix of a lot of jumping, some biting, some slashing, and a little bit ramming. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Grimm came across a couple of initiates with weak auras. The initiates were scared as they saw this large unknown grimm in front of them. The Grimm could feel their fear, but wasn't interest in them. It was going to move past them but one of them fired their rifle at it. It was going to kill them. It then felt the ground shake under its feet and the initiates were losing their balance. The two initiates were trying to keep their balance. Out of the trees burst a large Grimm impaling one initiate on its horn and biting down on the other. A loud crunch is heard and the initiate was bitten in half. The Grimm found a test for the wolf faunus.

**Micheal and Hitomi's positions**

Micheal and Hitomi were almost to the temple. Micheal said looking at Hitomi "Hey Hitomi." He asked a minor question.

"What," Hitomi asked looking at Micheal.

"Is that a PSG-1," the wolf faunus asked pointing at the rifle on Hitomi's back. The fox faunus pulled the rifle out.

"Kind of, it's actually a .50 caliber rifle; I just designed it to look like a PSG-1," she said.

"Why design it to look like a PSG-1 instead of a .50 caliber sniper like a M82," Micheal asked. Hitomi put her rifle back in its holster. She scratched the back of her head.

"I think the PSG-1 is really sexy looking rifle, better than a M82," she said. Micheal raised an eyebrow. Hitomi said "I'm surprised you know what a PSG-1 and M82 is, and why are looking at me like that?"

"Video games Hitomi, and 'sexy'," the wolf faunus said with a chuckle at the end. He said "I wouldn't have though you would use the word sexy when describing something." Hitomi blushed a little and hit Micheal in the back of the head.

"I can use whatever words I want to describe things," She said and walked faster.

"I don't use the word 'sexy' to describe anything other than a woman but yeah, the PSG-1 is a cool looking rifle," Micheal sped up too and the duo eventually reached the temple.

Micheal sees Yang and Blake are already there. The temple is in the middle of a large clearing. It reminded him of one of those circular Greek temples he had seen on TV a couple times except there was no actual building in the middle. There were still stone pillars set up in a circle but a couple of the pillars were broken. There is a part of a wall to the left side of the temple. The stone floor has patches of grass scattered about and vines hanging down from the pillars. Micheal sees twenty-one circular stone pedestal in the temple. Micheal sees little objects on the pedestals, but couldn't make out what there were from where he was.

"Blake, Yang," The wolf faunus yelled and waved at them.

Yang turned to Micheal and smiled "Micheal, you made it," and waved back. Blake smiled and waved. The faunus duo stepped onto the stone floor of the temple. Micheal sees what looked like chess pieces on the pedestals. The pieces on the left side are yellow and the pieces on the right side are black. Two of the black are missing and one of the yellow is missing. Yang sees Hitomi "Who's this Micheal?"

"Hitomi Hunters, my partner," the wolf faunus said then he walks off to get a relic.

"I call it fate that the last wolf and fox faunus are partners," Blake said and Hitomi just shrugged. The trio of girls looked at the wolf faunus as he walked by the relics. Blake noticed the slash marks on his jacket. The raven haired girl asked "Micheal, are you alright?" Micheal gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, a raptor slashed me but I'm alright," looking back at the chess pieces. Micheal sees an interesting relic. It wasn't a chess piece. It was yellow shield. Micheal felt drawn to the relic and picked it up. Micheal walked over to the trio of girls.

"Where did that come from," Yang asked pointing to the relic in Micheal's hand.

"It was just there in plain sight," Micheal said and the brawler looked at Blake confused.

"We didn't see it," Blake said and Micheal looked at the relic confused. He looked at Hitomi. The fox faunus shook her head.

"I didn't see it either." Micheal sighed and placed the relic in his one of his jacket's pockets and zipped up the pocket. Then high pitch girly scream was heard.

"Some girl is in trouble," Yang said. Blake looked up. Micheal and Hitomi looked up as well. The three faunus could hear something coming from above. The blond asked "What should we do," and then above the faunus trio could hear a familiar voice shouting "Heads up."

"You guys hear that, what should we do," the blond asked again said waving her hand in front of them. The three faunus' ears twitched and Blake pointed up. Yang looked up to see Ruby falling towards them flailing her arms.

"Heads up," She shouted again dragging out the words but then Jaune went flying into her and they both went flying into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Blake asked.

"I…," Yang said before she could complete her answer, a noise got everyone attention. The group looked to see a few trees fall down and an Ursa coming into view. It was flailing its front around then a flash of purple light appeared behind the Ursa, followed by a "Yeehaw." The Ursa fell down and an orange haired girl rolled of its back onto the grounds. Micheal recognized her as Nora Valkyrie.

Nora is a young teenage girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She is slightly shorter than Ruby. Her outfit is mix of different colors but the main colors that stick out to Micheal are black and pink. She wears black collared vest that ends at her waist, on the back is her symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt. Under the vest, is two layers of clothing, one is red and the other blue. Nora also wears a white sleeveless top that has a tiny heart between her cleavage and collarbone, with detached sleeves on each arm. She wears matching pink fingerless gloves. Nora wears a pink skirt that starts at her waist and ends at her mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix between pink and white with white laces. She wears some manner of armor that begins in the middle of her shoulders and neck and ends by her waist. She has a light-gray bow at the back of her skirt, with a ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

The ginger got up and sadly said "Aw, it's broken," and quickly moved on top of the Ursa corpse. She looked down and said "Ewww," and from behind the Ursa came a guy dressed in green. Micheal recognized him as Lie Ren. Ren is teenage boy with a long black hair tied into a pony tail that went halfway down his back. He is slightly shorter than Pyrrha, the same height as Hitomi. There is a magenta streak in his hair on the left side. His eyes are also the same color as that streak. He is wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs. He also wears light-tan pants with black shoes.

Ren put a hand on the Ursa looking like he was catching his breath with his head down. He said "Nora…, please… don't ever do that again," and he looked up to see Nora gone. He quickly searched the immediate area around himself trying to locate his childhood friend. Micheal and the girls heard an "Oooh," behind them and turned to see Nora looking at one the relics. It looked like a rook chess piece.

Nora grabbed the piece and began to sing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle," in two poses. Her first pose, she stood on her right leg with her left legs up behind her, her hand under her chin and the relic was on her left foot. The second pose, she stood on her other leg with her right leg behind her, her arms spread out and the relic is on her head. She somehow ended up on the other side of her group of spectators. They turned again to look at her. Ren angrily shouted "Nora," and that stopped Nora's little dance. She stood on both her legs and saluted.

She giggled then said "Coming Ren," She giggled then tilted her head and the relic slid off her head into her hand. She skipped off to Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa," Blake asked.

"I…" Yang tried to respond but again was interrupted. A screech was heard as more trees fell. From the woods came Pyrrha with a Deathstalker right behind her. The Deathstalker tried to snap at Pyrrha but she jumped through the pincers and rolled on the ground and continued running from the scorpion grimm.

"Jaune," She shouted and Ruby jumped from the tree next to group in front of the temple.

"Ruby," Yang said.

"Yang," Ruby shouted raising her hands in the air. Nora then got in the middle saying her name. Ruby saw Hitomi standing next to Blake. Ruby asked "Who are you?"

"Hitomi Hunters," the fox faunus responded.

"She's Micheal's partner," Yang said looking around. Yang asked "By the way where's Micheal?"

"Over there," Blake said pointing to the tree Ruby jumped from.

"Hey Jaune, need help getting down," Micheal asked.

"Yes please," Jaune replied and then Micheal unstrapped Order. Jaune heard a thud and then heard the wolf faunus climbing up the tree. The knight looked to see Micheal with Order's sword in his mouth. Jaune was confused for second. The grey haired boy gripped the tree tightly as he grabbed the sword with his right hand. He raised his sword above the branch Jaune was stuck on. The blond boy immediately panicked "No no no no no, wait I'm fine really," as Micheal swung his sword into the branch. Thanks to his newly awaken aura, he barely felt pain in his shoulder as he swung his sword into the tree branch again and again. A snap was heard and Jaune fell to the ground. After impacting ground, Jaune groaned "Oh, come on," and the wolf faunus climbed down the tree. He put the sword back into Order and strapped it onto his back. He walked back to the group at the temple. They gave him some weird looks.

"Thought he might have needed some help getting down, and I didn't want to fall out the tree helping him off the branch," Micheal shrugged and then they turned back to Pyrrha still running from the Deathstalker. Micheal stood between Ruby and Yang.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail," Blake asked and Yang was getting ready to explode. Nora was standing between Blake and Yang cooing.

"Rrrgh, I can't take it anymore, could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again," Yang shouted with an explosion of fire around her and her eyes going red. The fiery blond was breathing heavy after her outburst. Micheal felt a burning sensation on his tail. He looked back and saw small fire on the end of his tail. He jumped a bit and slapped both of his hand on the fire. Ren ran up next to Nora, who happily cooed at his appearance.

"Um, Yang," Ruby said and Yang looked down in disappointment.

Micheal heard Weiss yelling from above coming "How could you leave me," and everyone looked up. The wolf faunus sees the heiress hanging onto a talon of a Nevermore.

"I said jump," Ruby said

"She's gonna fall," Blake said

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied

"She's falling," Ren said and then Weiss began falling. Micheal began to walk to get under the heiress. Jaune was already there.

"Hey Jaune, hold Order for me," The wolf faunus said and he unstrapped his shield and threw it to Jaune. The knight looked at Micheal confused for a second before he gasped as Order was flying at him. Jaune fell over as the extremely heavy shield hit him. He is now under the shield and groaning in pain. Micheal caught Weiss in his arms. Micheal looked Weiss in the eyes "You alright, Weiss?"

"Micheal, put me down this instant," Weiss shouted with a blush. Micheal complied.

"Yes milady," Micheal said as he put Weiss on the ground. He grabbed Order and strapped it onto his back. Micheal and Weiss walked over to the group. Hitomi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Just as the duo joined the group, a smack was heard and Pyrrha landed in front of them.

"The gangs all here, now we can die together," Yang said.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said and then ran off yelling.

She charged at the Deathstalker. Yang said with her hand out "Ruby, wait," trying to stop her sister but Ruby didn't listen. She pulled out Crescent Rose in scythe form and fired a shot behind her. She propelled her herself to the Deathstalker but the huge scorpion grimm swatted her away with its pincer. She landed face first into the ground a few feet away. Ruby slowly got up from the ground.

"Don't…, don't worry totally fine," Ruby said and the Deathstalker slowly walked up behind her. The reaper fired a shot at the Deathstalker, propelling herself backwards. She turned around and began to run away from the Deathstalker while putting away Crescent Rose. The scorpion grimm chased after her roaring. Micheal and Yang began to run towards Ruby.

"Ruby," Yang shouting and then a screech was heard from above. The Nevermore was flying high in the sky behind Ruby. The giant bird stops for a bit in the air and flapped it wings in Ruby's direction. The Nevermore fired a barrage of giant feather towards the brunette. One feather snagged Ruby's cloak stopping her in place. Micheal pulled Order over his head and Yang got under the shield. He could feel the feather repeatedly pound his shield. Ruby was pulling on her cloak trying to get it dislodged from the feather.

"Ruby, get out of there," Yang shouted.

"I'm trying," Ruby replying then the Deathstalker was within striking distance. It reared back its stinger. Micheal wanted a speed boost. Order's miniature shield flickered yellow but died down. The Deathstalker's stinger came down aimed at Ruby.

"Ruby," Yang shouted as a white blur passed the duo. Weiss then froze the Deathstalker in place. The sound of ice forming could be heard.

"You are so childish," Weiss said and Ruby opened her eyes.

"Weiss," She said questioningly.

"And dim-witted, and hyper active, and don't even get me started on your fighting style, and I suppose I can be a bit…," Weiss scolded her. She looked down trying to find the right word. Ruby looked at her partner waiting for her word. The heiress continued "Difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do together, so if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this," Ruby responded.

"Your fine," Weiss simply said and Micheal and Yang arrived a second later. Micheal smiled at the scene. Yang hugged Ruby. A loud high-pitched roar akin to a scream was heard, Micheal immediately recognized it.

"What was that," Yang asked breaking the hug.

"Let's get back to the others, now," Micheal said and ran back to the temple. The trio of girls looked at each other confused and followed Micheal.

"W-what was that," Jaune asked with fear in his voice looking at Pyrrha. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she has never heard that kind of roar before. Hitomi was looking around and was shaking a little. Hitomi's ears were flat to her head and her tail was down, almost touching the ground.

"Hitomi, are you alright," Blake asked but the fox faunus didn't respond. She recognized the roar, even ten years later she would never forget that roar. Micheal ran up to the temple.

"Does everyone have their relic," He asked and Jaune shook his head.

"Well grab it," Micheal said and looked around. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang caught up with him.

"Micheal, what's going on," Yang asked but Micheal didn't answer. He was staring at the Nevermore. Everyone else stared at it with him. The Nevermore was flying in place and is looking to its right. Everyone followed its line of sight. A crashing noise could be heard and it was getting closer.

"It's here," Micheal said.

"What's here," Weiss asked and then the trees fell over. Out of the trees walked the Grimm covered in smoke.

Micheal pointed at the Grimm "That," he turned to the others "Anyone who hasn't grabbed their relic grab it and let's get out of here," and Ruby and Jaune went to grab their relics. Ruby grabbed a yellow knight piece. Jaune grabbed a yellow rook piece. The group started to run back to Beacon cliffs. Hitomi wasn't moving. Micheal yelled "Hitomi, come on, what are you doing," Hitomi shook her head and followed the others.

"Micheal, do you know what that thing is," Weiss asked.

"No, I just saw it in a dream a couple nights ago," Micheal answered shaking his head.

"A dream," Yang said confused.

"Yeah, a dream, I know it's strange but it's true," Micheal said nodding his head. The Grimm watched the initiates run off. It looked to its right and sees a large blur of black running through the trees. The Grimm walked over to the Deathstalker and smashed the ice. It roared orders to the Nevermore and Deathstalker. It wanted them to ignore the wolf faunus. It has chosen a combatant for the faunus. It wasn't interested in any others, even the other aura that felt familiar, so they were fair game. The Nevermore flew ahead with the Grimm and Deathstalker following behind on the ground.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group ran into a clearing full with ancient structures. A tall tower stood right in front of the cliffs. The Nevermore had caught up and was flying to the tower. Everyone got behind pillars, two people to a pillar. Everyone stood next to their partners. The Nevermore landed on the top of the tower and screeched. Yang said "Well that's great," and then behind the group a crash was heard. The Deathstalker burst from the tree charging at the group. The Grimm walked calmly behind it.

'_It's after me,'_ Micheal thought to himself. He looked around at the others. _'I don't want it endangering the others just to get to me,'_ the wolf faunus thought as he startedrun towards the Grimm covered in smoke. He went behind the pillars to avoid the Deathstalker.

"What are you doing, mutt," Micheal heard Hitomi shout, but he ignored her and the others' shouts. The Deathstalker saw the wolf faunus but ignored him. It couldn't defy its superior's orders. Micheal then stood before the Grimm and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What am I doing," Micheal sighs, but then straps Order to his arm. He drew his sword. _'This is far from the greatest idea I've ever had.'_ He heard gunfire behind him and footsteps rapidly approaching. The grey haired boy then felt something hit him hard in the back of the head. Micheal turned to see Hitomi.

"You stupid fucking mutt, don't go running of yourself, especially after something we don't know about," Hitomi said with a glare. Micheal sighed. The fox faunus asked "We're partners right," her features softening. The wolf faunus simply nodded. The orange haired girl put a hand her partner's shoulder "Well, we fight grimm together, no matter what kind it is, so let's do that." Micheal smiled and nodded.

Then a deep echoing roar is heard from their right. A large grimm charged at them with its head down and its horn in front of it. Micheal pushed Hitomi away and put his shield up. The horn hit the shield with him being pushed back. The large grimm tilted its head down and the horn went under the shield. It went between Micheal's legs and the large grimm lifted its head up. The wolf faunus gasped as the horn hit him and then went flying away onto the top of the stone structure behind the large grimm.

"Micheal," Hitomi shouted. Then she felt something hit her. She is sent flying away in direction of the tower. After the fox faunus landed on the ground, she got up as quickly as she could and saw what attacked them from the right. What she saw scared her. She mouthed "Gigas," and looked at the large dinosaur-like grimm.

The Gigas is bipedal dinosaur-like grimm that stands twelve feet tall and is forty feet long. Its slender body packed with muscle with a large head in proportion to its body. It has long muscular arms with four claws on each hand. It has a long tail that is as long as its body. The entire head was covered in thick bone plate with opening for the mouth, eyes, and the nostrils. On the top of the snout is a large horn that is around four feet long. The horn is located at the end of the snout and is tilted slightly forward. It also has bone plating down its back all the way to the tip of its tail and on its legs. There is also bone plate on the bottom of the tail. It didn't appear as thick as the bone plate on the head. The bone plate on the tail of the Gigas ends in a blade like protrusion. The places not covered in bone plate are covered in black scales.

Hitomi was getting ready to run at the Gigas, when a wall of purple fire appeared. It stretched endlessly in both directions. The Grimm covered in smoke walked through the flame and stopped a few feet from Hitomi. The fox faunus pulled her sheath off her back and drew her nodachi. The blade of the nodachi is entirely magenta in color. The Grimm looked at the nodachi and recognized the blade. It concentrated of the fox faunus' aura. It found the other aura it recognized. It smiled at and willed the smoke to dissipate. Hitomi froze at the sight of the Grimm. She recognized it. It's the one that killed her kind.

It is a quadruped dragon grimm. It stands ten feet tall at the shoulders and is seventy long. Its body is slender with a long neck and long tail that is longer than its body. The grimm has a small head, its only as big as its neck. It has two wings on its back that covers its back like a cape. On each foot are four claws. The dragon is covered in bone plate. The bone plate covers the head, the entirety of the neck, body, legs, wings, and the entirety of the tail. The head has four opening for the eyes and the nostrils. The only spots of the legs that don't have bone plate were the joints of the knees. The bone plate on the wings covered the top part were the limb is. The top and bottom of bone plate on the tail is serrated. The tail also appears to have the thickest bone plate.

The dragon sees that the fox faunus wasn't moving. It frowned as it felt the Hitomi's fear and was frozen from it. She was visibly shaking with her ears flat to her head and tail low to the ground. It was expecting a fight. It made its job slightly easier though. It was just going to keep others from interfering with the wolf faunus' fight with the Gigas. It stood on its hind legs and looked over the flames. It saw the dinosaur grimm approaching the stone structure to the dragon's right. The dragon felt the wolf faunus' aura on top of the stone structure. It turned back to the fox faunus and saw the battle of the Nevermore and the Deathstalker. The dragon snarled as it saw that other initiates were holding their own. The dragon stood ready in case the Deathstalker and Nevermore fell. They will not interfere with the wolf faunus' test.

Micheal groaned in pain and shakily stood up. He felt the pain dissipate quickly thanks to his aura. He said "Ne-never though I get nut checked by a grimm, life's full of surprises," and looked where he was. He was on top of a stone structure. He also saw Hitomi in front of a dragon and the others fighting the Nevermore and Deathstalker. The wolf faunus felt the structure shake. He got on one knee and looked over the edge. He sees the Gigas slamming the side of its head into one of the stone pillars. The dinosaur grimm noticed the slamming was doing nothing. It turns around and turned its tail sideways. The tail is now parallel to the ground. The grimm reared the tail back and the swung it. The tail slashed through the pillar. The Gigas then turned around and slammed its head into the pillar. The stone structure started to collapse. Micheal got up and jumped off the structure onto the back of the Gigas.

The Gigas started to shake, trying to get its unwanted rider off. Micheal fell off and slammed into the ground. The wolf faunus grunted from the impact. The dinosaur grimm lifted its foot off the ground. He unstrapped Order quickly and rolled away. The dinosaur grimm slammed its foot down. The wolf faunus felt the ground shake. After the ground stopped shaking, Micheal got on his feet. The Gigas roared a loud deep echoing roar. The grey haired boy knew he had to get to Order. It was his only option for killing the huge grimm. The Gigas brought its head down trying to snap at Micheal. Micheal jumped to the side. The Gigas then swung its head. The side of the horn hit the heterochromic eyed boy in the left side of his body and went flying away. The wolf faunus landed a few feet away. He landed a foot away from the wall of purple fire. He felt a lot of pain. He thanked his aura from keeping his bones intact. He got up holding his side and saw the Gigas charging at him with its head down, the horn leading the charge. He ran to the side and rolled away as the dinosaur grimm was few feet from him. The grey haired boy took this chance and ran to Order and grabbed it. He strapped back onto his arm and turned to face the Gigas. The Gigas stopped its charge after it missed and turned around crouching down.

The Gigas jumped at Micheal. Micheal ran towards it and stared in awe as he ran under it. He was surprised such a big creature could jump at all, but there it was ten feet in the air. The dinosaur grimm slammed into the ground causing it to shake. The grey haired boy stopped in place. He didn't feel the effect of the shaking much. The wolf faunus always knew he had a low center of gravity. He rarely lost his balance even when other pushed him as he grew up. He also guesses Order helped him too, the weight keeping him in place. Micheal saw the back of the knees didn't have bone plate. He thought of stabbing the back of the legs and making the Gigas fall down. The grey haired boy charged at the Gigas. The large grimm turned its head and saw the wolf fauns coming at it from behind. It lightly swung its tail to the left and then swung it to its right and high into the air. It also lifted it right foot trying to get even more height. It then swung its tail down. Micheal came to stop as he saw the tail come down. He was already under the tail as it came down. He brought his shield up as he had no time to dodge. The tail slammed into the shield and slammed Micheal into the ground under his shield.

The dragon heard the slam of the tail. The ground shook even more violently than when the Gigas slammed its foot down. The dragon also heard the sound of the tail hitting the shield and the thud right after. It returned its attention forward. Hitomi was still standing there. It saw that Deathstalker was about to fall. Its stinger hung loosely on its tail. The fox faunus was bleeding from the lip. She bit her lip to concentrate on something other than the fear. She readied her weapon. She wanted to get to Micheal, especially after the Gigas slammed its tail down. She charged at the dragon. The dragon turned broadside to the fox faunus. Hitomi tried to slash at the dragon, but the dragon moved its tail in the way. Her nodachi bounced harmlessly off the tail. The dragon then swung its tail and hit Hitomi sending her away. The fox faunus felt more pain than usual like the grimm was ignoring her aura. She landed on her back, but got up and charged again. She slashed and stabbed at the dragon again and again from many different angles. The dragon simply moved its tail to block every strike. The dragon again hit the fox faunus with its tail sending her away.

The dragon heard a loud explosion and saw something fly high into the air. It sees the little speck propel itself quickly down with a hammer and slam the Deathstalker's stinger into itself. The bridge was destroyed and the people on it were sent flying towards the dragon. Nora fired her hammer and sent herself towards her team as the Deathstalker's corpse slid off the cliff. The team looked and saw the dragon, Hitomi, the wall of purple fire, and the Gigas on the other side of the wall of fire. The Gigas was turning around.

"Hitomi, are you alright" Pyrrha asked as she ran to Hitomi's side.

"Yeah, but Micheal is fighting the Gigas by himself," Hitomi nodded.

"Well, let's get someone over there to help him," Pyrrha said and her team got ready for another fight. Hitomi got up from the ground.

"Be careful when fighting the dragon, its attacks hurt worse than usual," Hitomi said and they nodded.

"Nora, get its attention it," Jaune order.

"Okay," Nora smiled and transforms Magnhild back into its grenade launcher form. She fired on the dragon and dragon pulled its tail to defend itself. Hitomi and Pyrrha ran around behind the dragon. The dragon glance under its tail to see two sets of feet going behind it. The dragon moved its tail and turned around taking a few hits from the grenade launcher. It preferred to use its tail to defend itself but was willing to let other parts its armor take hits. They are still as hard as a Deathstalker's bone plate. The tail is harder than any bone plate amongst the grimm making it great for defense and offense. The dragon opened its mouth and fires a purple fireball in the path of Hitomi and Pyrrha. The girls saw the fireball approaching them at a rapid speed. It was faster than they were and they jumped back to avoid it. Nora stopped firing her grenade launcher.

"Gunfire doesn't bother we need to get in close with it," Ren said and charges at the dragon. Nora transformed Magnhild back to its hammer form. She charged at the dragon and followed with Jaune and Ren right behind her

The Gigas turned around and looked down at Order. The shield wasn't dented at all, but made an indentation in the ground. The Gigas brought its foot up and began to stomp on the shield again and again. After a minute of stomping it guessed its prey was dead from the pressure. The dinosaur lowered its head down and angled its horn. Micheal coughed up blood. He knew he probably had a few internal injuries from the tail alone. He heard a couple cracks and his chest begun to hurt really badly. During the stomping, the wolf faunus thought of lessening the impacts of the stomps with dust, but it never activated. He thanks whatever god gave him such a strong aura, but he felt his aura was beginning to wane. He would probably be dead already if wasn't for his aura. Micheal saw some light shining into his little hole in the ground and Order being lifted. The shield was lifted flipped over with the wolf faunus on top of it. The Gigas lifted its head to inspect its prey. It sees it was moving. It growled and then tried to snap at Micheal. The grey haired boy quickly rolled on his back and put Order above him. He curled up behind the shield. The Gigas snapped on the shield and lifted its head. The bottom of the shield cut into the gum of its mouth, causing it to bleed.

Micheal straightens his body. He now stood in the mouth of the Gigas and it smelled. The smell was horrible and Micheal a little light headed. His feet were sinking a bit into the gum of the dinosaur's mouth. The Gigas shook its head and opened it mouth. It threw Micheal out of its mouth and the wolf faunus sailed to the air. He landed in front of the other stone structure on the other side of the field. Micheal shakily stood up. He felt pain all over his body, especially in chest and right shoulder. _'Not sure how much more I can take, being thrown around like this,'_ the heterochromic eyed boy thought. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked ahead and saw the Gigas rear back and lowering its head. The grey haired boy knew he needed an opening to stab the back of the knee. He at least wanted to lessen the mobility of the Gigas. He also needed time to transform Order into Chaos. He noticed the stone pillar behind him. Micheal guessed it might not work but it's worth a shot. The dinosaur grimm charged and Micheal waited as long as he could. He ran to the right once the tip of the horn was a couple feet from him. The Gigas slammed into the first pillar and it was destroyed instantly. It started to slide along the ground trying to stop itself. It then hit a stone pillar that was behind the first. The horn got stuck in it and the top of the stone struck collapsed on top of the Gigas.

After the stone structure fell, Michael ran up, ignoring the pain in his body, and jumped at the back of the knee. The Gigas' leg was a little bent over from the stone structure falling on top it, making it easier to jump on. The grey haired boy stabbed into the back of the right leg a couple times. The Gigas roared in pain and began to kick the leg Micheal was on. The wolf faunus got kicked off the leg with Order's sword still stuck in the knee. The Gigas shook its body to get the debris of its body and pulled its head up. Most of the stone pillar was throw behind the Gigas. The Gigas tried to stand up but the injury to the back its knee prevented its ability to put a lot of weight on that leg. The dinosaur put its arms under it and pushed up. It then slowly turned around. Micheal sighed "Really, you can walk on all fours; well at least you're not as fast as before," as his enemy slowly crawled towards him.

Team JNPR and Hitomi were having an extremely difficult time getting over the flame. The dragon kept stopping their plans and adjusted to each situation they made. It didn't matter if the distraction was melee combat or by gunfire it wasn't fazed and looked for anyone trying to get around it. The group was out of ammo and was exhausted. The dragon did have some scratches on the bone plate. The dragon knew the group had strong auras, so eventually its bone plate would start to give way. It would still be a long time before they could puncture it though, a very long time. The dragon looked passed the group. The dragon watched the Nevermore's headless body fall down the side of the cliff. The dragon saw a speck falling down the cliff with flashes of light under it. The dragon readied itself for more interlopers.

Jaune was breathing heavy "Anyone…, have any ideas…," and everyone just shook their heads. They were covered in light scratch wounds and bruises. The group heard a gunshot behind them and turned their heads. The group saw Ruby flying over head. The dragon stood on its front legs and swung its tail at Ruby. The brunette pulled Crescent Rose in front of her. The tail hit the scythe and smacked its wielder into the ground. The dragon stood back on all four again after the hit. Ruby groaned as she got up from the ground.

"You dolt, that was your plan to get pass that grimm," Weiss shouted as she landed on the ground. She inspected the group already there. She was shocked at how injured and exhausted they were. _'Just how strong is that grimm,'_ she thought. The other two members of the soon to be team RWBY landed right after that thought.

"I wasn't expecting it to do a hand stand," Ruby shouted back and she got ready again.

"That still wasn't a smart of a plan," Hitomi commented as she got ready to charge again. Team JNPR stood ready to fight as well. The dragon growled. It was done going easy on these hunters. The grimm really didn't feel like killing today, but was willing to do so to keep them away from the wolf faunus' trial. It saw the group was then chatting among themselves. It didn't care for what they said.

Then Blake and Ren appeared in front of its face the next second. They tried to stab into the dragon's eyes. The dragon lowered its head. Their weapons bounce harmlessly off the bone plate. The dragon then swung its right claw at Ren. Ren was still reeling from bouncing off the bone plate. Not having the ability to get away at the moment he braced himself with his aura. The dragon's claw connected with Ren's body and a crack was heard. Ren felt the full force of the impact as if his aura didn't matter. He was sent flying towards the cliff, but hit a glyph. He slid down the glyph and Nora caught him. She looked down and saw four deep slash marks on his chest and bleeding profusely. Ren was knocked out cold. The hammer wielder laid him on the ground on his back. Nora started to use her aura to help closed the wounds. The claw missed Blake, but the dragon's head was passed Blake and then swung its head around and hit Blake. Another crack was heard. Blake went sent bounced across the ground towards the rubble of one of the stone structures. Another crack was heard before Blake slid to a stop. Blake wasn't moving.

An icicle was flying towards the dragon. It quickly turned its body and used its tail to shatter the icicle. Yang and Pyrrha ran behind the icicles. Yang ran to the head and punched it then fired a round of Ember Cecilia into the side of the dragon's face. Pyrrha stabbed into knee of it front left leg with her spear. The dragon roared in pain. It was now blind on its left side. Despite the pain in its leg, it lifted its leg up quickly and slammed down. It hit Pyrrha's right leg on the knee cap. A crunch was heard and then dragon hit Pyrrha with the back of it claw. Pyrrha went sliding a few feet away. She was knocked out cold. Yang tried to back up, but felt a sharp pain in her right leg. The dragon quickly bit into her right leg. The dragon picked her up and slammed her into the ground hard. Yang was dazed from the hit, but lifts her gauntlet up. She was about to fire at the dragon, when the dragon slammed her into the ground again and again. After the sixth impact with the ground, Yang hung limply in the air. The dragon let go of her and she fell to the ground. Purple flame started to come from the mouth of the dragon.

It was about to breathe fire, when a rifle round hit the side of its head. It turned to see Ruby glaring at it. She was going to sneak around but after seeing her friends get injured she couldn't leave them. The last straw was Yang. She wanted to help Micheal but couldn't leave her friends and Yang.

"You dolt, stick to your plan," Weiss yelled but she wasn't feeling any different. She didn't want to leave Michael to fight the Gigas by himself but she couldn't leave the others to the grimm.

"Change of plans, I'll distract it, while you, Hitomi, and Jaune get the others away from the grimm," Ruby shouted and charged at the dragon using her semblance. The dragon was surprised at the speed, it wasn't a expecting a speed semblance. It didn't matter to the dragon though. It dealt with faster opponents as it blocked Crescent Rose with its tail.

"You not fighting it alone," Hitomi said and charged at the dragon with Weiss, Jaune, and Nora right behind her.

Micheal was surprised that the Gigas' was quicker than it seemed. It wasn't moving fast, but it could turn quickly to snap at him. The wolf faunus has a new slash wound on the side of his body below his chest. The Gigas slashed him with the tip of its horn. That was the first moment Micheal found out it could turn quickly. He needed to get his sword. He wanted to end this quickly and join the others. The wolf faunus decided to take a risk. He dropped Order because he needed all the speed he can get. He ran to the Gigas' right. His body is in extreme pain but he ignores it. The dinosaur tilted it head to snap at Micheal. The wolf faunus lowered his body and ran low to the ground. The Gigas' mouth closed right above Micheal. The grey haired boy then ran down the length of the body to the legs. Once he reached the legs, he jumped on the right leg. He pulled the sword out. He ran back towards Order. The Gigas tried to turn to bite at Micheal again. The wolf faunus this time stabbed the right eye. The Gigas reared its head back in pain.

Micheal ran to Order and picked it up. He put his sword in the shield and flipped it over. He pulled the handle and Order transformed into Chaos. He ran at the Gigas and swung Chaos at the horn. The wolf faunus wanted the range the horn gave gone. The dinosaur grimm regained its bearing as Chaos hit and shattered its horn. There is only a stub where the horn was. The grey haired boy jumped back to avoid the Gigas' bite. He swung the broadside of the axe and hit the left side of the Gigas' head. The Grimm fell on its right side. It tried to get up but its right leg was injured in the right spot. The injury keeps it from putting a lot of weight on it. Every time the Gigas tried put weight on its right leg it and collapsed every time it tried to. Micheal brought Chaos above his head. He then brought the axe down on the Gigas' head. Chaos went through the thick bone mask like it was nothing. The Gigas went limp.

Micheal pulled Chaos out of the Gigas' head. The wall of flame disappeared and what Micheal terrified him, various members of soon to be teams, RWBY and JNPR, lying on the ground. They were injured in various ways. Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Hitomi were injured as well. Weiss' right arm is bent in a way showing it was broken and is bleeding from the right side of her head. Jaune held his shield arm close to his chest and his left leg bent in a v-shape. Nora was curled up in a ball holding her legs. Hitomi was a few feet away on the ground. Her left arm is bent in a morbid position, obviously broken. She also has slash marks on her back. The last thing, made Micheal run faster than he has ever run before. The dragon pinned Ruby under its claw and was slowly crushing her. The dragon now has slash marks in its bone plate all over the place.

It was very angry and didn't notice the wall of flame had disappeared. It was too concentrated on crushing Ruby. It wanted someone to suffer for being a pain in its ass. Ruby cried in pain as she heard and felt her rib cage cracking. The dragon then roared in pain as it felt a massive pain on its right side. It looked to see a giant axe going through its bone plate. It looked to see owner of the axe. It was the wolf faunus. Micheal pulled Chaos out of the dragon and readied himself for another fight. The dragon backed up and it looked passed the faunus. It saw the Gigas was dissipating. The wolf faunus passed its test. The dragon was done here. It flapped its wings slowly lifting itself into the air. Before taking off, it swung its tail at the wolf faunus. It slashed across Micheal's upper torso and face. It wanted to mark its target. Micheal held his new wound. The grimm flew to the south of Beacon. It would see the wolf faunus again. Micheal's aura healed the new wound. He took off his jacket wiped some of the blood off on the outside of the jacket. Micheal then put the jacket back on. He walked over to Ruby's side. He kneeled down to check up on his friend.

"Ruby, are you okay," Micheal asked and she nodded shakily.

"My chest and right leg hurt a lot though," Ruby said and Micheal sighs in relief. Ruby said "I'm glad your alright," with a smile.

Micheal smiled back "Yeah, I'm glad your alright too, I'm going to check on the others," and walks to the others. Everyone either has broken or fractured bones and some have claw marks on them. Micheal wakes the unconscious ones to make sure they were okay. They woke up with a groan. Yang took the longest to wake up. The wolf faunus looked at beacon cliffs and sighed.

Ruby limped towards Micheal. She asked "What's wrong," leaning on Crescent Rose.

"I think we still have to climb that," Micheal said pointing toward the cliff. Everyone heard that and groaned again. Then a couple hover planes flew into sight and landed in the clearing. Medical personnel ran off the planes and carried the soon to be teams onto separate hover planes quickly. Ruby and Micheal walked and limped onto the hover plane that had their respective partners on it.

**Beacon Medical Ward, Few Hours Later**

Ozpin walked into the room that housed the soon to be teams. He looked around and sighed sadly. The medical staff moved everyone into the largest room they had per Ozpin request. They were all on beds and with various amounts of bandages on them. Jaune's team was up against the right wall and Ruby's team was on the left. Micheal and Hitomi were against the back wall. Ruby has bandages on her chest for fractured ribs and a cast on her right leg for a broken bone. Weiss has a cast on her right arm and is in a sling. She also has bandages on her head. Blake is in a neck brace with bandages on her chest for broken ribs. Yang has multiple casts, one on her right arm, her right leg and bandages on her head for a severe concussion. Jaune has bandages on his chest for multiple fractured ribs and is wearing a cast on his left leg. Pyrrha also has a cast but on her right leg and has bandages on her head for a concussion. Ren has bandages on his chest for broken ribs and slash marks. Nora has a cast on both of her legs. Micheal has bandages on his chest for fractured and broken ribs. His right arm is in a cast and sling as it turns out his shoulder did eventually become fractured. He also bears a diagonal scar going down the middle of his face and the left side of his chest. Hitomi has her left arm in a cast and sling. She also is diagnosed with a fractured spine.

"Well, the appearance of that unknown grimm is unfortunate, but you're all alive and that's what matters," Ozpin said and pulled out his scroll. Ozpin said "Well, we will still hold the ceremony, albeit a small one," as he turned to Jaune's side. Ozpin said "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

"Led by," Jaune said surprised with Pyrrha giving him a big smile.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said and the other people in the room tried to clap as best as they can. Ozpin turned to Ruby's side. Ozpin said "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you," Yang said then Ozpin walked to Micheal and Hitomi.

Ozpin stood in front of their beds. Ozpin said "Finally, Hitomi Hunters and Micheal Canus Law, which one of you saw the defender piece," and Micheal raised his left hand.

"I did sir, is there something special about the piece," The wolf faunus asked and Ozpin nodded.

Ozpin began a speech "Yes, a special piece that few have the honor of holding, unlike other pieces where you chose them, this piece chooses you, this piece represents that you will bear a heavy burden and it also represents that you will experience hardships in your life, both in the present and in the future, but it also represents that you will be destined for great things." Micheal sighed. He hoped for an easier life, but seems he more than likely won't get it. Ozpin said "Seeing as it is just the two of you, I will allow you to join any of the new teams if you wish, but understand we will not be changing their name," and Micheal looked at Hitomi.

She knew what he was going to ask and said "Doesn't matter to me," with a smile. Micheal looked at team RWBY and saw that Ruby and Yang were smiling. Blake and Weiss waited for his answer. Micheal turned to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, we would like to join team RWBY," Micheal said.

Ozpin nodded "From this day on you two will be a part of team RWBY," then Ruby and Yang cheered. Blake clapped for her and Weiss. Team JNPR clapped. Ozpin started tapping on his scroll to add two members to team RWBY. Micheal found a chance to thank Ozpin for the suitcase.

Micheal said "Ozpin," Ozpin looked up from his scroll. Micheal said "I wanted to thank you for the suitcase of clothes," and Ozpin looked back his scroll.

"You're welcome Mr. Law," the headmaster said and closed his scroll.

"So Ozpin, how will this work, will Hitomi and me get a room next to team RWBY," Micheal asked.

"No, you will be in the same dorm as your team, classes will start in a week, so those who were injured during initiation can heal, we will move you into your dorm the day before classes," Ozpin said and started to leave.

"What no, boy and girls should not be in the same room," Weiss shouted. Ozpin ignored her and left the room.

"Weiss, I can end that argument right now, look at the team across the room from you," Micheal said and Weiss didn't retort. He was right. The wolf faunus asked "What do you take me for, a guy whose only interest is getting your pants."

"No, but…," Weiss tried to say. Micheal waved his good hand in a gesture to calm down.

"It's alright; you can set up some rules when we get our dorm if it makes you feel better," Micheal said.

"Fine, I will," Weiss sighed then the medical staff came in.

The medical staff moved them into regular rooms with their partners. Once in the room, the medical staff helped them into their pajamas. Hitomi wears a magenta tank top with onyx pajama pants as her pajamas. This is the first time Micheal could see that Hitomi's arms without her jacket on. They have good amount of muscle on them without being too muscular.

"I'll tell them once we are in our dorm," Hitomi said.

"Alright, I'm sorry for disappointing you," Micheal sighs. Hitomi turned her head to at her partner.

"You proved yourself by killing that Gigas, we just need to work on your aura and dust usage, just rest for now, we'll worry about it later," The fox faunus said and lies her head back against the pillow. Micheal saw a TV on the wall and a remote next to him. Micheal grabbed it and turned on the TV. He sighed and relaxed.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good**

** Yep, second fight scene, or in this case scenes. This chapter was meant to focus on Micheal vs. the Gigas, so the fight between the dragon and team RWBY, JNPR, and Hitomi didn't have much to it. I could have done more, but trying to write a fight scene with a lot of people fighting one person or creature is hard. To me I feel the need to make sure everyone has equal representation. I'm still getting use to writing fight scenes.**

** I'm not replacing grimm just adding more for me to mess with. I did say that my new grimm are based on creatures from Monster Hunter just changed up. I also add other creatures into the mix. The Gigas is mix of few things. It's a mix between Ceratosaurus (the head) and Abiorugu (which is similar to Deviljho to some extent, the share a similar build and some moves), with a little Monoblos (just the horn) and Baryonyx (the large arms and the ability to walk on all fours). I watched some Monster Hunter Frontier footage on Abiorugu to get feel how it would fight. I know how a Monoblos fights, been fighting it since Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It does have a couple fire based attacks that I did not give the Gigas, a breath attack and an explosion. Again, Gigas is not the best name, but I prefer simple names for the most part.**

** The dragon is based on the Gore Magala with no other influences. I wanted to keep it similar to original without changing much. I gave it the ability to breathe fire. The tail is almost inscrutable, though it will give way eventually. It just takes a long time. It doesn't have the arm wings that the Gore Magala has.**

** To add onto Hitomi, she was going to die in the Emerald Forest. She wasn't going to be Micheal's partner originally. Micheal's original partner was going to a OC based on a good of mine friend, mainly his personality, but it was scraped due to me feeling that I couldn't do my friend's personality correctly. I ended up making Hitomi to make it easier on myself. I will make Hitomi work; it's just going take some time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The week in the hospital passed without any incident. The day before they would be moved into their dorm the medical staff checked them. Micheal and Hitomi got a human female doctor to check on them. She said her name is Hilary Sack. She appeared to be in her early thirties. Micheal saw that Hilary stood as tall as Hitomi. She has long, wavy auburn hair that goes half a foot passed her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes. Micheal couldn't see too much of her body build thanks to the scrubs and lab coat she is wearing. She buttoned up her lab coat too. From what he could see, her arms were short for her size. They weren't that short, but still short for her size. She has long legs though. Hilary checked on Micheal first. She pulled the curtains between the two beds to keep privacy between the two. The female doctor said "Your aura is quite amazing Mr. Law, your shoulder healed completely in just a couple days, even now a week later, your ribcage is almost healed as well, but I would still give it a few more days for it to heal and then a couple more days of rest before we say you can do any extremely strenuous activities, like fighting or lifting heavy loads."

"Sure Dr. Sack," Micheal nodded then Hilary walked away. She moved to the other side of the curtains. The medical staff brought the duo a pair of their clothes. Micheal changed into his regular clothes then sat on the bed and waited.

After ten minutes the curtains opened to reveal Hilary and Hitomi. Hitomi is dressed her regular clothes and is in a wheelchair. Hilary said "Your arm will be good to go in a few more days, your back is healing at a good pace, but you will still need a week and a half before it's healed, and a few more days of rest, depending how you're doing, till we allow you to fight," and Hitomi just nodded. The doctor began to walk to the door. She said opening the door "We'll give you two some pain killers to help alleviate some of the pain, and allow your aura to concentrate more on healing rather than numbing the pain," and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Micheal turned on the TV and waited for the others to be done with their checkups.

"Hitomi, do you know Blake is a faunus," Micheal asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why she hides it, but it's her life and her choice and I'll respect it," Hitomi answered looking at the TV.

"Just be sure to tell her that you'll keep it a secret anyways, okay," Micheal said.

"Okay," Hitomi nodding her head.

After an hour, team RWBY was released. They still have their casts. The medical staff made two nurses pushed Yang and Hitomi's wheelchairs. They were also showing the team to their dorm. The other four members were behind them. They were moving at a slow pace so Ruby could keep up. Micheal asked "So how long do ya'll have until you're considered healed," looking at the girls to his right.

"I have a week and a half for my ribs and a couple days for my leg," Ruby said with a sigh at the end.

"I will have this cast till Friday," Weiss sigh rubbing her temple with her good hand.

"I'll get this brace off Friday and I have a little more than week and a half for my ribs, so no fighting or heavy lifting," Blake said pointing to the neck brace. Blake also added on "Yang has till Friday afternoon, for her leg and arm" pointing to Yang.

"What about you Micheal," Weiss asked.

"Shoulder's completely healed and I got a few days for my ribs, until then no fighting or heavy lifting," Micheal said putting a hand on his shoulder. The girls looked amazed.

"How," Weiss asked

"My aura apparently is healing my bones extremely quickly," Micheal said scratching the back of his head.

"That incredible and how long does Hitomi have before she's healed," Blake said

"A week and a half," Micheal said and the group returned their attention forward.

After thirty minutes, the team was in the first year dorm almost to their room. They soon found themselves in front of their dorm room door. They knew it was their room because the medical staff led them here and on the door was a small sign. On the Sign said "Team RWBY," below it listed the members in alphabetical order. Hitomi and Micheal's names were the last two though. Micheal guessed that was because they weren't initially part of the team. He used his scroll, issue by the school, to unlock and open the door. The wolf faunus opened the door using his scroll and the group walked in. One of the nurses told them to get them if they need anything and the two nurses left. Micheal looked around the room. The room was small and contained four beds, a circular red and brown mat in the middle of the room. The front wall of the room, the wall the door is on, are two desks with chair pushed into each of them. Above the desks are six wall shelves, three above each desk. The beds are against the back wall of the room. Between the two middle beds is a window and below the window is a two tier bookshelf. There are two doors on the right side of the room. Micheal guessed that they are the bathroom and the kitchen. The group noticed that their stuff was already there against the left wall, next to a couple of dressers.

"Couldn't they at least have gotten us a couple futons for me and Hitomi," Micheal said and began to walk out the room.

"Where are you going," Hitomi asked.

"There has to be some place or department in this school that has stuff for beds, I can at least get some sheets to sleep on for you and me," Micheal replied closed the door behind him. He checked his pockets and pulled out his scroll. The wolf faunus sighed in relief knowing he had a way back into the room. He walked off to find some kind of department for bedding. On his way his destination saw team JNPR getting wheeled to their room. He waved at them and they waved back. Nora was waving too hard and fell out of her wheelchair.

Back in the dorm, the girls were trying to relax as best as they could. The girls except for Hitomi were lying in the beds, from the left bed to the right it was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Blake and Weiss helped Yang into a bed. The room was silent for a bit. Hitomi broke the silence "I think I should tell ya'll something about the mutt," and everyone looked at Hitomi giving everyone their undivided attention. Hitomi continued "A week ago was the first time he ever fought a grimm."

"What," Weiss yelled sitting up.

"Micheal admitted to me during initiation that was the first time fighting the grimm," Hitomi said.

"How did he get accepted here then," Weiss asked.

"He got invited by Ozpin at the same time as me, but he seemed fine as far as fighting goes from what we saw," Ruby said wanting to help Micheal, but can't help be a little disappointed.

"I got invited here as well, but more than likely because I'm the last fox faunus and wanted to become a huntress, I actually wanted to attend Atlas Academy and was about to apply before Ozpin found me, so Ozpin was probably interested in have the last wolf faunus attend his academy," Hitomi said putting that on that table.

"So he got lucky, because he was born a wolf faunus and was in the right spot at the right time," Blake said. Hitomi sighed and nodded.

"He does have redeeming qualities though," Hitomi said wanting to point out his good points.

"What redeeming qualities," Weiss asked hating the fact Micheal got here because he got lucky. She couldn't think of anything that could redeem him for just being lucky.

"First, he did slay a Gigas by himself, that is no small feat, especially for a person with no combat experience against the grimm," Hitomi said and Weiss couldn't argue with that. The fox faunus took a breath and continued "Second, he also said he grew up in a rough neighborhood and saw violence often, he always needed to find way out of bad situations even if it was small and dangerous. I noticed that when he got back up against a tree by a pack of Rippers. He saw a small gap in the Ripper pack's formations and ran through it, so due to his upbringing he's got good eyes and probably good instincts. He also knows how to use his small height to his advantage. A Ripper jumped at him, and the mutt lowered his body and ran under the Ripper. He also seems to be able to remain calm no matter the situations, even when surrounded by Rippers and it would seem fighting something as terrifying as a Gigas, if he wasn't able to keep calm he wouldn't be here," leaning back into the wheelchair. The members of team RWBY were in thought. It's true what Hitomi said, a regular person would panic at the sight of the dinosaur grimm. Hitomi said "So he's definitely workable, we need to get his combat and aura experience up to speed."

"And his dust usage, he can't use dust effectively by what he told me," Weiss added on then Hitomi thought of his aura.

"His aura is strange though," Hitomi said and the others looked confused. She thought she should bring that up.

"How," Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, I will say that I had to activate his aura during initiation, but that's not what I found was strange, just annoying, it's that I couldn't bring it out completely," Hitomi said.

"There shouldn't be such a thing as a partially-activated aura, it should either be active or not," Weiss said looking more confused.

"I know, but that's how his aura is and I couldn't figure out why," Hitomi sighed rubbing her temple.

"What happen while you were activating his aura," Ruby asked. Hitomi looked up trying to remember the incident.

"It's like something was blocking it, I just couldn't figure out what, when I only started to activate his aura, it pushed me out," Hitomi said with a sigh at the end.

"It pushed you out," Blake asked and Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah, I tried to stay but his aura completely overpowered mine, it's extremely strong, even for a partially active aura," Hitomi said looking at the group.

"I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back," Weiss said and the group waited for the wolf faunus' return.

Micheal was walking down the hallway to his dorm pushing a utility cart. He ran into Glynda and asked where could get bedding for him and Hitomi. Once he reached the department, he found a few single person futons with sheets. The wolf faunus asked the clerks for some help. He grabbed a cart and the clerks put a couple futons on it. The clerks followed Micheal back to his dorm. It took twenty minutes to reach the place and get back to the dorm. The department was actually close to the dorms. Once Micheal reached the door, he opened the door for the clerks. The clerks pushed the cart in and off to the side. The staff put the futons in the middle of the four beds. They took the cart and left the room.

Micheal closed the door behind them and turned to see Weiss glaring at him. Hitomi said "I told them," and the wolf faunus sighed. The heiress got up from the bed and stomped her way over to the wolf faunus.

"You…, I can't believe you, you have no experience with aura, dust, or combat experience against the grimm, you got invited because you were lucky to be born a wolf faunus, you shouldn't even be here, I should have you kicked out," She angrily said stopping in front of Micheal. The wolf faunus looked down with his ears flatten against his head and tail down. He couldn't say he not from this world it would pointless. They wouldn't believe him and believe him to be a crazy person. It would make their trust hard to earn, or harder to earn. Weiss continued "But…, you did slay a Gigas by yourself, which is no small feat even for seasoned hunters, and by what you partner told us. Due to your upbringing, you can remain calm even in terrible situations, such as when you were surrounded by Rippers and a when fighting a Gigas by yourself. If you weren't able to remain calm you wouldn't be in front of me right now. You have good eyes and can spot small opening, such as a small opening in a Ripper pack's formation, and probably good instincts. You can use you small stature to your advantage, when you ran under a Ripper jumping at you," her voice becoming calm at the end.

Micheal looked up and looked Weiss in the eyes. Weiss said "You have some serious problems, but as your partner said, you're workable, just due to being good on a mental level," and looked at the team.

"If you're willing to give me a chance then, I'm willing to whatever it takes to not let you down and meet ya'll expectations, I promise," Micheal said with his ears and tail returning to normal.

"I'll keep you to that promise," Weiss said with a snort.

"When we are given the okay we can begin to train him," Yang said with a sigh.

"We don't have to be able to fight to train him in how to use his aura and how to use dust; I want to start with that immediately," Weiss said.

"Next weekend we'll begin your training," Blake said looking at Micheal. The wolf faunus nodded and looked around. He sees a black book on the desk to his left. He walked over to it and picked up. He opened it up and noticed it was schedule for everyone on the team. Weiss walked over and look at the book with him.

"What is that," Ruby asked. She didn't notice it till now.

"Our schedules, I have more classes than everyone else on the team, but I seem to have Fridays completely off, I can head to the library to read on aura, dust, and other things," Micheal said.

"I get off the earliest on Friday, so I expect you to be in the library studying, then we will begin your aura training," the heiress said. Micheal then noticed a small problem.

"They misspelled my name," Micheal said.

"No, they didn't," Weiss said looking at Micheal's name. It looked like the correct way to spell Michael to her.

"Yes they did, my name ends with –eal, not –ael, like the traditional spelling of Michael, this happens all the time," Micheal said with a sigh at the end. He said "I guess I'll have to get that fixed at some point," and then closed the book. Weiss then to laid down some rules for Micheal to follow. Later that night, the grey haired boy had to wait outside the dorm for the females to completely done getting ready for bed. The night went off without an incident. Micheal did notice Blake and Hitomi whispering to each other for a bit. Micheal took the bed next to Weiss'. Everyone took their painkillers and went to sleep.

**South of Vale, Field of Roses**

The dragon looked atits body. The marks on the bone plate are gone and vision is back in its eye. It needs to be at its fullest for its next task. It wanted to know who this faunus is and to do that it needed to visit Beacon. It pushed its body off the ground and flapped its wings. It prepared for Beacon to fight the second it landed. The grimm really was there to talk, but also want to test the wolf faunus' abilities a bit. It was going to fight the wolf faunus for a bit. It also allowed it the ability to feel the faunus' aura better. The dragon found the aura strange. It was active a week ago, but not fully, it was held back by something. The dragon wanted to know what. It began to fly north to Beacon.

**Team RWBY dorm, 6 am**

Micheal was turning in his sleep. His dream is one that he's seen before and one that haunts him. He sees a beautiful brown-haired girl that he recognizes and upon see her it fills him with both joy and sadness. The last thing he hears is a gunshot before he wakes up. The wolf faunus woke up breathing heavy and put a hand to his face. He thought _'That dream again,'_ and got up. He walked to the bathroom quietly so not to wake his teammates. Once inside, Micheal turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. The bathroom is a modest bathroom. It contained the basics, a bathtub, a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, and a medicine above it. The floor is cream colored tile and the walls a cream in color. The grey haired boy walked over to the sink. He splashed water in his face. He thought of the dream. It has been recurring for the past year. Micheal sighed _'I try to move on from that, but it seems I have to be reminded of it,'_ then went to grab his clothes. He grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Once he changed, he turned off the light and left the bathroom. Micheal grabbed his scroll so he could get back into the room.

Micheal began to open the door of the dorm. He heard "Where are you going," and the wolf faunus turned to look over his shoulder. He saw Blake sitting up and looking at him with half open eyes.

"A walk," Micheal said leaving the room and silently closed the door. Blake lies back down. She didn't see Micheal's dull eyes. The wolf faunus left the building and saw the sun barely rising up in the distance. He walked around Beacon. He wasn't really paying attention where he was going just trying to clear his mind. He bumped into someone's back. Micheal looked up to see the female doctor from yesterday, Hilary Sack. Hilary is wearing a small dark blue tank top and black sweatpants. Micheal could now see her body build. She has a slim, athletic body with an ample chest. Hilary turned around and sees Micheal.

"Hello Mr. Law, what are you doing out here," the doctor said with a smile.

"Taking a walk, please just call me Micheal, Dr. Sack and what you doing," Micheal said.

"Well, call me Hilary then and I'm taking a morning jog," Hilary said. She looked at Micheal. The doctor noticed his eyes well a little dull. Hilary asked "Is something bothering you," and Micheal sighed.

"It was just a bad dream, which is why I'm taking a walk to clear my head," Micheal said and he turned his head to the side. Hilary took this a sign that it was something more.

"Is this dream related to something," Hilary asked with a serious face. Micheal didn't feel like talking about it. He guessed that Hilary wouldn't drop it unless he answered.

"It's…, related to a bad incident in my life that I don't want to talk about, especially with strangers," Micheal said hoping to drop it.

"Well…, I get not wanting to talk about something till you're comfortable enough, but you need to talk about it with someone eventually, you may never fully get over whatever it is till then," Hilary said with a sigh at the end. She put a hand on Micheal's shoulder "If you ever want to talk about it, come visit me, my office is always open," with a smile on her face. Micheal nodded and the doctor turned around to continue her run.

Micheal sees Hilary run off and then continued his walk. He eventually found a bench to sit down. The wolf faunus sat down on the bench and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes. Then put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Someone told him a long time ago that to meditate to help relax his mind if he ever felt distressed. Micheal stayed like that for quite some time. He stops when he felt his ears twitched and heard voices. He sees students walking in uniforms. The guys are wearing black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The females are wearing a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt and a plaid skirt. Micheal noticed some of the girls are wearing stocking and others not. He guessed they were optional. The grey haired boy decided to return to the dorm. He opened his scroll to see the time. The school taught them basic operation of scroll in case they didn't know while they were in the medical ward. The scroll shows 7:30 am. Micheal eventually reached the dorm room door. Using his scroll to unlock the door and begins to open the door. Just as he opens the door he hears a shout.

"Hold on Micheal wait," Ruby shouted and Micheal blushed at the sight. He opened the door to the sight of the girls changing. They were in various states of dress, though Micheal could still see bras and panties.

Micheal immediately slammed the door shut "I am so sorry," and leaned against the wall next to the door. He took a few deep breaths to calm his blush. He waited for them to let him in. After some time, the door opened revealing Ruby in her uniform.

"You can come in now," Ruby said and Micheal nodded. He walked over to the dressers and went through them. The wolf faunus found his uniform and ran into the bathroom. After ten minutes, Micheal came out in his uniform.

"I hate suits," Micheal was adjusting the collar with a scowl on his face. He only had to wear them a few times, but found them very uncomfortable. To make it worse, his tail was a pain to get through the small hole in the pants.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin our first order of business," Ruby said.

"And that is," Weiss asking looking at Ruby.

"Decorating," Yang shouted in her wheelchair.

"What," Weiss asked looking at Yang.

"We have to unpack," Blake said holding a suitcase. The suitcase popped open and the contents spilled out. Blake looked at the spilled contents "And clean," dragging out the 'and.'

"We only have three people who can walk freely, you, me, and Micheal and two use both of their hands, you and Micheal, not mention you two are not allowed to do heavy lifting, I think it's best to wait till we have fully recovered," Weiss said trying to make a point.

"I second that; I have no problem helping unpack, but I rather not be moving furniture by myself and moving those bed would take more than one person, and like Weiss said, only two of us can actually use both of their hands to lift things, and we're not allowed to do heavy lifting," Micheal said agreeing with Weiss' statement.

"But…," Ruby pouted looking at Micheal and Weiss. She gave them her puppy eyed look.

"Ruby, as soon as we are given the okay, that's the first thing we'll do, alright," Micheal said trying not to crack under Ruby's gaze.

Ruby said "Alright," and Micheal patted her shoulder. Ruby walked over and grabbed the black book on the desk. She opened it "We have classes at 9," and Micheal checked his scroll.

"It's 8:20 so I guess that we get going, since we move at a slower pace," Micheal said as he moved behind Hitomi. The group left the dorm and onto class.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

** I did a little research on broken bones. I initially couldn't figure a good time frame for team RWBY's broken bones and the fact I believe aura helps the healing of bones as well as wounds. I eventually decided that aura helps speeds up the healing of bones between 20%-30% faster for most people. The fastest rate belongs to bone that are more important, like the spine. Micheal's aura is strong enough to make his bones heal 50% faster regardless of the bone. I also wanted to get to training segments as fast as I could. Hilary's hair and eye color are based on what I feel are homey colors. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team eventually reached their class. The class looked like a lecture hall, similar to what Micheal saw in a college tour once. Though on the wall where a chalk board would be are several picture frames with no pictures in them. There is also a cage next to the desk. A growl could be heard coming from the cage. The cage was surprisingly dark inside with the only visible part of whatever is inside there is its red eyes. They were forced to sit in the front row by Weiss. Blake and Micheal helped their partners into the seats. From left to right, they sat Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Micheal, and Hitomi. Yang and Hitomi sat at the ends of the rows to make it easier to get in and out of the seats. Their wheelchairs folded up and placed against the far wall.

"Which class is this again, I didn't get name from the book," Micheal asked.

"Grimm Studies," Weiss answered getting her stuff ready. Micheal opened his scroll to check the time; it read 8:55 am. He saw other students pile in through the door. Team JNPR wheeled in last at the last minute. Right behind them walked in the professor. The wolf faunus recognized him as Peter Port. Professor Port is middle-aged man, Micheal guess somewhere in his fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold lining and buttons His pants are tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance to cavalry boots. He has grey hair and mustache. He also appears to be overweight, not too bad, but still overweight.

Professor Port has a suitcase in his hand. He walked behind the deck in front of the chalkboard. The professor opened the suitcase and pulled out several big pieces of white paper. He began to put the pieces of paper in the picture frames, going from left to right. The first picture he put shows a Deathstalker. The picture has a top view of the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker didn't have legs, but the rest of its body is there. There are three smaller illustrations next to the Deathstalker, one to the left and two to the right. The one on the left is the Deathstalker's leg with a line going to a number eight right under it. One of the ones on the right is the Deathstalker's stinger. The other picture under the stinger threw Micheal off for a bit. The wolf faunus soon realized that it was a side view of the Deathstalker's body and head. There is writing in the top corners of the picture. The writing in the top right is the Deathstalker's name. The writing in the top left is in cursive and is too small from where Micheal is sitting to read. He is pretty sure he couldn't read it anyways, due to it being in cursive.

It took a few minutes for Professor Port to put up the rest of his pictures, from left to right the Deathstalker, King Taijitsu, Boarbatusk, Beowolf, Nevermore, and finally, the Ripper. Professor Port walked over and put his suitcase behind the desk. He then walked in front of the desk and cleared his throat. He said "Hello, my name is Peter Port, and I will be you professor form Grimm Studies," in a deep voice. The professor coughed then began a speech "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey," with a forced laugh at the end. No one in the room laughed. Micheal crossed his legs in his chair and rested his head on his left hand. He looked over and sees Ruby falling asleep. He returned his attention forward. Professor Port looked at his bored audience "Uh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy, now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in, huntsmen, huntress," then he winked at Yang. The blond gave a groan and a forced laugh.

Professor Port continued "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask, why the very world," then a cheer could be heard in the back. Everyone looked at the male student who was standing be himself. He quickly sat back down. The professor continued his boring speech "That is what you're training to become, but first a story, a tale of a young, handsome man, me," with a little pause between the last two words. Micheal drowned out the professor's story. It wasn't interesting or practical to the lesson. The wolf faunus heard pencil scratching against paper. He looked over and sees Ruby drawing on a piece of paper. A minute later she lifted it up and it showed a bad drawing of the professor. It said "Professor Poop," under the drawing with squiggly lines above it representing bad odor. Ruby made a fart noise. Micheal lightly shook his head with a small smile on his face. Ruby and Yang could be heard giggling. Hitomi sighed, but a small smile formed on her face. The wolf faunus noticed Weiss started to get angry. Professor Port coughed loudly getting team RWBY immediate attention.

Professor Port continued his story. Weiss was steadily getting angrier at Ruby as time passed. The brunette was doing different things, like balancing things on her finger, sleeping, and picking her nose. Professor Port ended his speech "…Who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits," then another student raised his hand. Weiss just gritted her teeth, knowing she wasn't allowed to fight. The student left to get his combat clothes. The student returned and walked into the center of the class. Professor Port opened the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk. Micheal slumped down with ears flat to his head and sighed.

"What's wrong," Hitomi asked turning her attention to her partner.

"If I was allowed to fight I would go up there, I need to get all the combat experience I can get right," Micheal said.

Hitomi nodded "Yeah, for now just rest, well get you up to speed," turning her attention forward. The student was struggling against the Boarbatusk.

"Yeah, it not a problem, so don't worry about it," Ruby said.

"No you dolt, it is a problem, one that will be fixed soon," Weiss said in an angry tone. She is still angry at Ruby. The student eventually killed the Boarbatusk, but not without a few scratches. The bell soon rung after that and Weiss stomped out of the class. Ruby wondered what was wrong with her partner. She followed after her as best she could on her crutch.

"Blake, you get Hitomi, you two share your next class, Yang and I share our next class," Micheal said and Blake nodded. The two helped Yang and Hitomi into their wheelchairs. Micheal then got behind Yang and began to push.

**Later that day**

The sun was falling in the horizon turning the sky orange. The dragon is flying in the sky above Beacon. The dragon looked down at Beacon. It was feeling around for the wolf faunus' aura. It's having problems due to many auras of varying levels and it was blending in with them. Which it found surprising due the faunus having such a strong aura. It guessed it had to do with his aura being only partially active. It could see many students moving around with a few standing still. It knew they had seen him. The grimm didn't care. It still tried to find the wolf faunus' aura for a few more minutes. It saw more and more students stopping in place. It was hoping to avoid a fight by confronting the faunus alone. It seemed that it wasn't going to get that. If it flew away the students would just tell the stronger auras it could feel in the building put the school on edge. It decided that it would get the faunus to come out from hiding in a different way. The dragon began its descent.

**Ground level, Main Avenue of Beacon**

The crowds of student were looking up at the black figure in the sky. A student asked "What is that," but no one knew. The next thing they knew, the figure was coming at them and is getting bigger. The crowd of student separated in different directions. The dragon slammed into the ground. The students turned around to see a cloud of dust surrounding their visitor. The dust settled revealing the dragon. The students pulled out their scroll and began tapping into them. The dragon saw lockers flying and landing next to the students. The students opened them pulling out weapons of many kinds. The dragon snarled and readied itself.

"I would reconsider your decisions young ones, you'll find you weapons are useless against me and your auras are too weak," It spoke in a slightly deep and calm voice that garnered a lot of gasps, the tone of the voice that shocked them. It was the fact t was speaking. The students never heard of grimm talking.

"You're just a grimm and you'll die…," A male student had walked up and tried to say. But the dragon interrupted him by biting the student in half. The dragon swallowed the half of the student it bit. The legs of the student fell to the ground. It then roared at the student challenging him.

**Ten minutes earlier, team RWBY dorm**

Micheal opened the door to the team's dorm and wheeled Yang inside. "Boring, even our combat class was a lecture," Yang said in an annoyed tone.

"Like they let us fight anyways, Yang," Micheal said closing the door behind them. Micheal pushed Yang next to her bed.

"I could still kick all their asses even in this cast," Yang said with a grin on her face. Micheal shook his head with a smile on his face, his tail wagging a bit.

"Of course you could," The wolf faunus said looking at Yang. He slowly lifted his teammate and laid her down on her bed.

"How long till the others show up," The blond asked and Micheal shrugged.

"I don't know," he said and sat down on Yang's bed. Micheal looked out the window. Yang sees her teammate just staring into space.

"Something on your mind," She asked and that snapped Micheal out of it.

"Nothin' important," the grey haired boy said looking at Yang.

"What's bothering you, come on, you can tell me," the brawler asked trying to sit up. Micheal shook his head and helped her sit next to him. She is now sitting to Micheal's right. The wolf faunus sighs and looked down.

"I'm sorry," He said Yang looked at him confused. The wolf faunus said "For not having fought grimm before, or having never used aura," looking down.

"Oh that, yes that not a good thing, I will admit that I'm disappointed," Yang sighed then she wrapped her good arm around Micheal's neck. She pulled him into a one arm hug. The grey haired boy looked up. Yang said "But, were a team now, so we'll help you the best we can," with a big smile on her face. Micheal smiled back. Then they heard a familiar roar and their eyes widen. Yang let go of her teammate. He rushed to the window and opened it. He leaned outside the window and looked into distance he could barely make out a large black figure surrounded by smaller figures.

"Yang, it's here," Micheal said and then sounds of gunfire could be heard.

**Main Avenue**

The dragon slowly moved through the growing crowd of students. The students soon found that their weapons were useless as they kept bouncing off the bone plate. The dust rounds were having no effect and weren't even piercing the plate. They weren't even making a scratch in the plate. They still didn't give up and kept attack but then went in with for close range combat. The dragon swung its tail sending a small group of students away. The dragon breathes purple fire causing the attacking students in front of him to run to the sides. The fire stayed in place making a wall of fire five feet high. The student moved to surround the dragon and attack it. After surrounding it, they charged. As the students got within a few feet, the dragon's body lit on fire. The student stopped where they were.

The dragon then pushed off its legs on the left side of its body. It slammed its flaming body into the students on its right. It hit a total of ten students and burning them in the process. The students were sent flying away holding their burn wounds. The dragon moved on to cause as much destruction as possible. It needed a way to meet the wolf faunus.

The dragon will the fire on its body away and pounced at the closet crowd of students. The dragon slammed into the crowd knocking them into the ground. The dragon breathes black smoke onto the downed crowd. The students still reeling from the impact breath in the smoke then begin coughing. The smoke made it hard to breathe. The dragon stopped breathing smoke as it heard a bunch of gasps to its right. It looked and saw the students that got burned holding their chest and fall over dead.

The dragon soon felt an impact and an explosion on its left side. The explosion knocked it to the side a bit. The students that got knocked over took the chance and ran away from the dragon. The dragon looked in the direction it got hit from. It saw a blond woman pointing her wand at itself with a man in green to her left with the professors of beacon behind them. The dragon turned its body to face Ozpin. The dragon asked "Ozpin, I presume," and all of the professors were shocked with a talking grimm.

"Yes, how do you know who I am," Ozpin said remaining calm.

"I know many things, thanks to my grimm, but that's irrelevant right now, you have someone I'm interest in, a wolf faunus, I want to see him," the dragon replied.

"You're not getting my student," Ozpin drew his sword and the dragon snorted.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order, I will see him," It said and it roar as the professors attacked it.

**RWBY Dorm**

Micheal is strapping Order to his arm getting ready to leave the dorm. He is dressed in his regular clothes. Ruby is standing in front of the dorm room door. She and Blake arrived at the dorm not too long after the dragon attacked. "No, you can't go out there," Ruby shouted.

"Ruby," Micheal said with a sigh at the end. Micheal rubbed the back of his neck. "He wants to see me," Micheal said as he turned to Ruby. Micheal began to walk to the door. He stopped in front of his teammate.

Ruby didn't move "Why?"

Micheal shook his head "I don't know, but he's attacking Beacon and he's killing people because of me, I don't want any more people to die, do you," Ruby shook her head. The wolf faunus said "If I go out there to meet him, he'll stop killing people, because he'll be interested in me," trying to convince Ruby. Ruby still didn't move. Micheal said "Look…, I don't plan on dying any time soon, what if I promised you that I'll return alive," rubbing the back of his neck.

"You promise," Ruby asked holding out her pinky finger.

Micheal wrapped his pinky finger around hers "I promise I'll always return no matter what," and Ruby slowly and uneasily moved out of the way. The wolf faunus left the dorm.

**Ten minutes later, the Main Avenue**

The dragon stood in front of Weiss and Hitomi with them backed up to the statue. The two shared their last class together. They came out to see if the roar they heard. The duo hoped it was not what they thought it was. The dragon's bone plate now bears many deep gashes and has been pierced in several areas. Behind the dragon scattered across the ground are the professors and students, many of them unconscious and the others couldn't move, A few of them were dead adding to the death count. The others were just too injured to continue. Weiss and Hitomi feared for their lives. Weiss remembers how her dust was useless against the dragon during initiation. It was like dust had no effect on it, icicles never pierced its plate or scales, fire never burned it and it was like it sent it back at her and her aura didn't protect her from any of its attacks. Hitomi is viably pale and shaking violently. She looks like she is going to pass out at any moment.

The dragon recognized the duo and knows they know the wolf faunus. The dragon said in a loud demanding voice "I know you two have a way to contact the wolf faunus, you will tell him to come meet me, I want to see him now," ending it with a stomp, shaking the ground around it. It startled the duo.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Weiss said trying to put on a brave face and the dragon just snorted.

"Don't lie to me, look at your current position, trapped against a statue with no way to defend yourself, plus your friend here can't even move anywhere without you, don't be stupid, I could kill you and your friend, but you're my only way of contacting that faunus right now, so tell him to come here," The dragon said trying to convince the duo. Weiss still didn't do anything. It growled and walked away. It stopped atop of an unconscious male student and placed It foot on the students back. The grimm moved its foot so that its claw was above the heart. The dragon wanted to give some incentive to Weiss.

"Are you going to lie to me little girl, or are going to contact the wolf faunus," The dragon asked tapping its claw on the student's back. The student made a pained groan that turned into pained cries as the student woke up. The dragon steady dug its claw further and further into the body. It hit the bone of the student's spine. The dragon saw Weiss' resolve breaking in her eyes. The grimm needed one last push and then lowered its claw into the student's spine. It slowly applied more pressure and the sounds of cracking could be heard. The student's cries turned in screams.

"Alright, enough, I'll contact him," Weiss yelled as she pulled out her scroll. The dragon lifted his claw from the student's back, but didn't move it from above the back. She clicked on the letter icon. It went to messages and it shows two messages sent to Blake. Weiss pulled up the contacts and it showed all of her teammates. Every member of the team had each other's contact thanks to the school. Weiss taped on Micheal's contact and typed a message for him to come to the main avenue. A minute passed and she didn't receive a message.

"Well," The dragon growled and Weiss looked up nervously.

"I don't know," Weiss said shaking her head. The dragon thrust his claw into the student's back. The student went limp as the claw impaled him. The dragon pulled his claw out of the student. Weiss looked in horror.

"This will continue to happen unless you bring the wolf faunus," The dragon said moving onto a another student.

Micheal finally showed up about a few minutes after the dragon started impaling students. It was a fair distance between the dorms and the main avenue. The wolf faunus tried to run all the way there, but found himself tiring quicker due to his aura numbing the pain of his fractured ribs. He needed as much energy as he could spare just in case of a fight. He would run for a few minutes and walk for a minute then run again. Micheal sees the dragon above a female student with rabbit ears on her head. The dragon's back facing him. The dragon lifted his claw a bit and was about to thrust it down.

"Hey," Micheal shouted. The dragon stopped his claw just a couple inches above the student's back. The grimm turned his neck to look behind him. It saw Micheal and took his foot off the rabbit faunus. The wolf faunus said "I'm here, now leave everyone else alone," and the dragon turned his body to face the wolf faunus. It walked over to his person of interest and stopped in front of him.

"Who are you pup," The dragon asked.

"Micheal Canus Law and you are," Micheal replied looking the dragon in the eye.

"I am Magaru, and you little pup have peeked my interest," The dragon said and then slammed into Micheal. The wolf faunus went flying back a few feet. He slammed into the ground with a thud and smacked the back of his head against his shield. The hit and the sharp pain from his ribs left him dazed. Micheal's aura worked to numb the pain. He unstrapped Order and slowly got up. The wolf faunus stood shakily on his feet. His vision is blurry and all he could see was a black blur in front of him. He picked up his shield and shakily strapped to his arm. After strapping the shield his vision cleared up a bit. Micheal drew his sword and prepared for Magaru's attack. Magaru breathes fire at Micheal. The grey haired boy put Order in front of him. The fire hits Order and he could feel the shield heating up fast. It started to burn his arm, but he put up with it. He didn't want to be hit with the fire. He then felt something hit shield and begin to push him back.

Magaru slammed into the shield and began to push it. It pushed Micheal and Order effortlessly and kept pushing him till he slammed into the nearest boulder. The dragon stops as soon as he felt the impact. It backed up and let Micheal fall to the ground on his shield. The wolf faunus unsteadily unstrapped his shield and rolled off his heated shield. He again slowly stood up. He saw that his arm is red from holding the heated shield. The grey haired boy stood shakily on his feet. He held his sword in front of him ready. Magaru swung his body around to swing his tail at his target. He turned his tail sideways to use the serrated edge of his tail. Micheal ducked down and tail went over his head. The tail cleaved through the boulder with ease. He stood up after the tail went passed. Micheal could feel his aura bring pushed to its limit and that he is exhausted. The grey haired boy tried to pick up Order instinctively, but it burned him. He pulled his hand back instantly. He wasn't sure how to fight Magaru. He couldn't use his shield and so he couldn't use Chaos. He is without that aspect of his weapon right now, when he needed it. Micheal can't use aura consciously and he can't effectively use dust. The wolf faunus just couldn't think of anything.

The dragon turned it neck to look at Micheal. Magaru felt Micheal's aura working in overdrive. It made it extremely easy task to feel his aura. The wolf faunus grabbed his sword with both hands and charged. The grimm noticed a slight light green glow on Micheal's sword and that Micheal is moving at quick pace. The grey haired boy didn't notice these things happening as he charged. All he cared about is killing this thing and went for a desperation move. Magaru breathes fire at Micheal, but he quickly moved around the flame. Micheal slashed at Magaru's head. The dragon tried moved his away from the slash, but the sword swung too quickly for him to back up away from the slash. The blade went up the left side of his head. The blade went a few inches into his head and cut through his plate with little resistance. The grimm managed to back up enough so it didn't hit it's brain. Micheal stopped his charge a few inches past Magaru. The dragon roared in pain.

Magaru then bent down and bit at Micheal's leg. In his exhausted state the wolf faunus' reaction time is slower and he couldn't react in time. The dragon bit into his target's leg and pulled. Micheal shouted in pain and fell onto his back. Magaru placed his foot on the grey haired boy, pinning his to the ground. The dragon then began to dive deep to figure out why the faunus' aura is only partially activated. It took thirty seconds Magaru to find the reason. He saw a scar on Micheal's heart. Magaru knew that aura is connected to user's feeling and it could make it stronger or weaker. The dragon looked for the reason for the scar. He found what he was looking for almost instantly. The scar is caused by a tragic event in Micheal's past. The grimm couldn't look directly into a person's memories, but he could piece together what had happen based on the feelings of the past, especially ones that cause high negative emotions like the death of a love one.

Magaru lowered his head down next to Micheal's ear. It whispered into the grey haired boy's right ear "You intrigue me pup, your aura is only partially activated, and I wondered why," and Micheal looked at the grimm shocked. He though is aura was fully active. Magaru continued "Now I figured out why, there is a scar on your heart, the cause of this scar, the death of a love one, as long as this death weights on your heart, you'll never be able to reach your full capabilities," and Micheal gave a sad look. The dragon continued his speech "While your aura is strong even if its partially active, it's not enough to kill me, and this won't be last time you see me, I'll be watching over you and my grimm will be testing you, I will be waiting for the day to challenge at your strongest, you're my prey and nothing else can have you other than my grimm, I will kill anything else that thinks otherwise," and lifted his foot off Micheal. Magaru began to flap his wings and rise into the air. The grimm said "Remember, as long as that death remain on your heart you will never reach your full strength and it will always torment you," then he flew off.

Micheal stood up from and walked over to Order. He touched the shield and found that it was cool to the touch. He picked the shield up and sheathes his sword. Weiss ran over to Micheal. Weiss asked "Micheal, are you okay," and the wolf faunus strapped Order onto his back.

"Yeah, just minor burn and bite wound," Micheal said and began to walk back to the dorm.

"Hey wait, you should…," Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm tired and…, I need some time alone right now, I'll put this under water when I get to the dorm and my aura has healed the bite wound," the wolf faunus interrupted then continued his walk back alone. Well tried to anyway, before Weiss grabbed him by one of his wolf ear.

"Oh no, you're getting that looked at now," Weiss said and dragged him off to the medical personnel, who just showed up to care for the wounded.

"Ow, ow, ow, Weiss you're gonna tear my ear off and how's Hitomi," Micheal shouted in a pained voice as he got dragged off.

"It was the only thing I could grab over that oversized shield you carry around, and she passed out from Magaru, but she's okay," Weiss retorted continuing to drag Micheal.

**Later that night, RWBY dorm**

Micheal has been staring off into space and hasn't said anything since he, Weiss, and Hitomi had returned to the dorm. The other members of team RWBY tried to talk to him, but just got a sad 'hmm' in response. He eventually went outside the room for the other to get dressed. Micheal wondered off trying to find a quiet spot to clear his mind. A few minutes later, Ruby opened the door "Micheal, you can…," but she saw no one. Ruby looked both directions "Micheal?"

"Where did he go," Weiss said walking out in the hallway in her pajamas and Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know, we need to find him," Ruby said.

"No, let him come back on his own, he might…," Weiss said and stopped mid sentence due to Ruby giving her puppy eyes. Weiss cracked "Fine,"

"I'll help too, Yang and Hitomi will stay here, you too contact use if he comes back," Blake said.

"Not like we can move anyways, so sure no problem," Hitomi retorted from her bed. Yang gave a salute. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake grabbed their scrolls and walked off to find Micheal.

Micheal wandered on to the roof and sat against the wall next to the door. The wolf faunus sigh "I don't know if you can hear me from this world, It would seem even in this world I still dream about you, how long has it been, a year, since I lost, and yet, as I try to move on, these dreams remind me of you," hugging his knees to his chest. He felt his ears flatten to his head and he wrapped his tail around his legs. He continued "They haunt me and they torment me knowing that you're not here with me anymore, there is also a new problem, a grimm named Magaru, he's after me and I don't know why, I don't know what to do," and Micheal silently cried for a bit. A few minutes have passed and one since Micheal stopped crying. Then the wolf faunus heard a voice making him jump "Found you," and Micheal looked up to see Blake in her pajamas. Blake could see his eyes are a little red.

"Were you crying," Blake asked and Micheal nodded. Blake sat down next to Micheal. They stayed like that for a minute. Blake asked "Micheal, what's wrong, this morning, you left for no reason, and now you're out of it, not responding to when we are trying to talk to you, what's going on with you," in gentle voice.

"Blake, I don't want to talk about it," Micheal said.

"Micheal, we're a team, we're supposed to help each other, so how can we help if each other if we don't know what's wrong," Blake said. Micheal knew Blake was right. He didn't want to reveal everything yet, he wasn't comfortable enough.

"Blake, I'm not ready to tell ya'll the full story yet, we're still strangers to each other, but what happening is that I remembering a incident from my past, from when some really dear to me and I were forced to part ways, and I get very depressed," The wolf faunus said looking at Blake.

"I understand," Blake said listening to Micheal. Micheal remembered Hilary's words from this morning.

"Blake, I promise to tell ya'll someday, at least before this school year ends, I just need time, so expect me to have these kind of days okay," Micheal said and Blake just nodded. Blake started to get up, but felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down at Micheal. He asked "Could you stay by my side for a bit longer, at least till I feel better."

"Sure," Blake said with a soft smile then sat down next to Micheal. Micheal unconsciously leaned a bit onto Blake. He didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted someone to comfort him. The cat faunus blushed a bit at the contact. They eventually returned to the dorm and Michael told the team the same thing he told Blake. The night went on without incident.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good**

** Again, big group battles aren't easy to write for me. I feel like I could have done more though. I have changed it to have Magaru appear as more of a threat than before. I like it better now, but it's still not perfect. I will come back to ever once in a while to see how I can improve it. It's closer to how I wanted the scene to play out. The idea of him summoning flying grimm was an idea that popped into my head, but I guess I didn't care for as much as I thought I would. The name Magaru is actually a combination of the Shagaru Magala's, Gore Magala older form, name. I combined –garu from the first name and ma- of the last name. I wanted something simple to say and to me fits a monster.**

** So, it's been awhile and if memory serves, the time difference between "Forever Fall," and "The Stray," is four months, If I also includes some weeks that passed between "Badge and the Burden," and those in "Jaundice," which around maybe another month. In total, I have around five months. So that is a lot of time to mess with and work on Micheal bonding with others. "The Stray," is basically the last episode I'm messing with. The episodes of "Jaundice," and "Forever Fall," do happen but I will not be covering them. They aren't Micheal's problems.**

** As far as chapters go, I've jaunt down different ideas. I've noticed that I have more bonding between Weiss and Micheal, and Blake and Micheal. I don't have a lot of Ruby and Micheal, Yang and Micheal, or Micheal and Hitomi. I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas. I really want the bonding for team RWBY and Hitomi to be equal. This way when I finally get to pairing Micheal up, I have the option for all of them or a harem. I still want to do that honestly. Oh well, I'll see how I feel at that point. Hitomi is not going to be a love interest, I will out right say that. Then there is other teams, JNPR, CRDL (yes, there will be a small scenario, for these guys), one OC team, honestly not messing with team CVFY too much, just enough to where Micheal knows them and is on good terms with them. There will also be some scenarios for my doctor, Hilary Sack. For OCs I can think of ideas on my own.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: Sorry, I took so long to get this out, but anyways read away**

**Chapter 10**

It is the first Friday for the members of team RWBY at Beacon. It is about eight in the morning. The members of team RWBY were getting ready for class, except the sole male member. Micheal is outside of the room. Once the girls got done changing Ruby walked over to let him in. She opens the door to find her teammate lying on the ground on his stomach with his head using his arms as a pillow. She can hear the wolf faunus snoring, a sign that he fell back asleep. They figured out within a couple of days that Micheal loves to sleep and can fall asleep or back to sleep in the blink of an eye. It is especially true in the morning and at night, after he is ushered out of the room for the girls to change. He sits against the wall and quickly falls asleep, eventually ending up lying on his stomach.

Weiss sighed and stepped over Micheal. She moved to his waist and bent over. She grabbed his tail and yanked on it. This was Hitomi's idea for waking him up; since they also found out he is a heavy sleeper as well. They tried to wake him up through noise, but to no success. Ruby tried to convince them to try a more gentle approach like messing with his ears, but Weiss didn't want to waste time and went with the faster solution. The wolf faunus yipes and then sits up. He grabbed his tail and looked at it to make sure it's alright. He looked at Weiss

"Stop pulling on my tail, it hurts," the wolf faunus shouted.

"Stop falling back to sleep, because this is the only way we can wake you up," Weiss retorted with a huff at the end. Micheal stood up and walked into the room. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes. The wolf faunus went to the bathroom and got changed quickly. He sees Yang standing up. He shouldn't be surprised, she and Weiss are supposed to be to no longer need their casts, or wheelchair in Yang's case, today. The brawler had been walking around for a little while the past two days and is always eager to get out of the wheelchair.

"Happy to know you longer need the wheelchair Yang," Micheal asked giving Yang a smile.

Yang grinned "Of course," putting her arms behind her head. Micheal moved behind Hitomi and pushed her. He pushed his partner to her first class, a history class, which she shared with Weiss and Blake.

"Micheal, I expect to see to you in the library later, my last class ends at 4:30 so I'll be there around five, I need to stop by the medical ward first for my final check up," Weiss said.

Micheal nodded "Okay, Weiss, I'll see you there then," and he left the classroom. Micheal began to walk to the library. He followed the signs that hung needlessly high in the hallways. The grey haired boy spotted Ozpin on his way to the library. He saw this as a chance to fix his name. He noticed that Ozpin's right arm is in a sling. Something he received from fighting Magaru. The wolf faunus said "Hey, Professor Ozpin," and the headmaster turned to see his caller.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Mr. Law, what do you need," Ozpin said staring at Micheal.

"Nothing much sir, just that the school misspelled my name," The wolf faunus said.

"Interesting, what part of the name is misspelled and how do you spell it then," Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just my first name sir, I spell the last three letters -eal, not –ael," Micheal said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll get that fixed then, is that all," the headmaster said.

"Yes sir and Thank you, sorry for holding you up," Micheal said scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine, Mr. Law, I am always willing to help my students," Ozpin said and Micheal continues his way to the library.

Micheal eventually reached the library ten minutes later. It took him longer than he expected as Beacon is huge. He found out the library is its own building. The wolf faunus stared in awe at how huge the library was. The library is a huge building with two floors with rows of massive bookshelves containing too many books for Micheal to count. The bookshelves appeared to be at least twenty feet high. The second floor is split into two sections one on each side of the building on top of the tall bookshelves with support beams attached to the bookshelves. The second floor has more bookshelves, but these are regular sized bookshelves. A gap separated the two sections. Next to the bookshelves are many tables with four chairs to a table. Micheal noticed students were in the library sitting at the tables. He saw a few just chatting away and others doing school work or reading. He noticed a few of them are sitting in front of a green hologram. The wolf faunus also see them tapping on a hologram. He guesses that is the computer he will be using.

Micheal looked around and found a counter with a sign below it. It said "Check out/help desk," and he walked over to it. He didn't see anyone behind the counter. The wolf faunus stopped in front of the desk and saw a name plate and a bell next to the plate. The name plate read "Maria Grant, Librarian," and Micheal then tapped the bell.

He heard a soft, gentle voice say "Give me second," from his right. Micheal waited for a minute looking around. He heard the same voice for earlier "Sorry to keep you waiting, how may I help you," turning his attention to the voice.

Micheal sees a middle aged woman in front of him. She is around average height or slightly taller than average. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Micheal sees two brown floppy ears on her head. Micheal sees a brown tail with a white tip behind her, unlike his tail it isn't bushy. She has a lithe body build. She is wearing a white dress shirt and black suit pants. She has small reading glasses on her face. Micheal asked "Ms. Grace, I presume," and the lady smiled.

"You presume right, again how may I help you," the librarian said.

The wolf faunus said "I have a few questions actually," and Maria gestured her hand for him to continue. He took a breath "I'm new here and I don't know how to use the computers, I also wonder if there are any private rooms for me to study in, and finally…," Micheal wasn't sure if it was called Wi-Fi. It is a different world after all. _'Aw, what the hell,' _he thought. He asked anyways "What is the Wi-Fi code," not sure what to expect. Maria walked around the desk.

"Follow me Mr.…," Maria said. She left an opening for the student to tell her his name.

Micheal said his name for her "Law, Micheal Canus Law," following Maria.

"Oh, so you're the wolf faunus that Ozpin told us about," The librarian said with a bit of excitement. She led Micheal over to the closest table. She said "It's amazing that one survived, I bet many people would rejoice, after hearing that you are alive, I have to ask though, how did you survive," turning to Micheal.

"I never grew up in the village that wolf faunus lived in, I was in an orphanage till I was five and then got adopted, and I lived there till I was sixteen and began drifting," he sighed telling the story again.

"What orphanage," Maria asked.

"I don't remember, I was really young at the time," Micheal said and the librarian nodded.

"Ah, alright, It's strange that people don't notice a wolf faunus walking around, but then again, people would probably think your just a dog faunus, since most people have never seen a wolf faunus and some dog faunus do look a lot like wolf faunus," The librarian said with a shrug at the end. She pulled one of the chairs out the closest table. She said "Sit down please," and Micheal did as he was told too. Maria pushed him close to the table. The wolf faunus notices two of some kind of object in the middle of the table. He isn't sure how to describe it. It is some kind of T-shaped object. It is made of two white rods and is attached to the table. There are two rectangular pieces on the top part of the T. There one for each side and point in opposite directions, one toward Micheal the other to the other side of the table.

Maria said "Hold your hand out where mine are, except in front of you," position her arms as she talked. Micheal moved his hands where hers are in front of himself. A second later two green holograms of different sizes appeared. The bigger of the two holograms showed two white rectangles. It said "Login," above the rectangles with "Username, Password," next to the rectangles. The smaller of the two holograms is basically is a green see through keyboard. Maria said "Your username is you last name plus you student ID number, no spaces, your ID number is in your school issued scroll, in the info section of your settings, and the password is Beacon, the e is a 3 with a hashtag at the end, this also the Wi-Fi code, once you login the computer stays on till you log off, so make sure you log off or other students may use your account to do inappropriate things that could get you in a lot of trouble, you can log off by taping the little icon in the bottom left corner, and tapping log off, and there are eight private rooms, four on the bottom floor located in the back, and four on top located in the corners of the building, if you have any more questions come get me," then she left.

Micheal pulled out his scroll and opened it. The hologram disappeared as he pulled his hands away. He looked around the screen. He sees a few icons, a gear, a magnifying glass, and a small house. He also sees a couple folders, one labeled contacts and the other notes. The strangest icon he sees is an app titled "Grimm Wars," with the picture of a grimm mask on it. He has given it a strange look every time he sees it, but has ignores the app. Micheal had realized when they taught him basic operations of his scroll is how similar it is to the iPad he had. The wolf faunus fiddle with it a bit more in the hospital and adjusted to it fairly quickly. The only real difference was he could create notepads and folders like the ones on his laptop instead of putting things in a note app. The wolf faunus tapped the gear. He scrolled through the settings menu till he found info. He tapped on it and saw his ID number. He puts his scroll down in front of him. He put his hands in front of him and the hologram appeared again. He types in his user name and the password, looking down at the scroll to make sure the number is correct. He presses enter and the big screen said "Welcome Micheal," and Micheal smiled. He liked how fast that was fixed. It took a second for the screen to show the desktop. The background picture is Beacon's symbol. There are a few icons in the top left corner, a bookshelf, a trash can, another magnifying glass, and a computer.

The wolf faunus looked down and moved his right hand to the side. He hopes that a hologram of a mouse pad would show up, but to no avail. Micheal groaned as he never liked touch screens for computers, it just strange and unnatural to him. He clicked on the bookshelf as he guesses that this is the library's personal program. A window opened and it said in big letters on top "Beacon Academy Library," and under listed different kinds of books. They covered a wide variety of topics from history of hunters to creatures of grimm to aura. It even has regular books ranging romance to comedy to action. Micheal sees a search bar below the name. He taps on it and types in aura. A total of eight thousand results showed up. The wolf faunus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought _'Why did I do that, of course there would be thousands of results,_' and taps the search bar again. He adds basics to end of it and this time only two hundred results showed up. Micheal looked at the results hoping for something like "Aura for Dummies," but found nothing of the sort.

The wolf faunus found none of the result particularly interesting. He eventually settled on "Aura: Understanding and Manifesting," and opened his notes folder on his scroll. He made a new notepad and typed in the book's library number. He searched up a book about the species of grimm and about sword and shield combat. The wolf faunus wondered about what other of species of grimm he doesn't know about since he saw the Rippers and the Gigas. He is also interested in how to improve his swordplay. Micheal settled on "Grimm of Vale," and "The Fundaments of Swordplay," and typed their book numbers into his scroll. Micheal logged off the computer and left the table. He kept his scroll in front of him as he looked for the books. The wolf faunus walked around the library to find his books. It took him about half an hour to find his books, due to one needing a ladder reach and the books being spread out amongst the library.

The wolf faunus walked into a private room and closed the door behind him. He flicks the light switch. The room didn't have much to it. It just has a table with four rolling chairs around the table with white walls. Micheal sits in the closet chair to him and put the books on the table. He opens "Aura: Understanding and Manifesting," and begins reading it. He opened his scroll and typed down the most important parts in it. He made a new notepad for this. The wolf faunus remembers some of it, from his time watching the show in his old room. That it's a manifestation of his soul. That was before the show became reality.

That actually confused Micheal, now that he thinks about it. He's not from Remnant and his world doesn't have aura or dust, so how is it that he has an aura or can use dust now. The wolf faunus could understand why he has a new body. This world has different laws of physics than his, so he would need a new body to be able to adjust to it. It doesn't explain aura or dust though or how his soul could change between worlds. That might explain why it was finicky though, along with his emotional scar, maybe. It's not natural to his body so his soul was rejecting it or something like that. When Hitomi used her aura to activate, instead of activating it, she stabilized it and essentially forced his soul to accept it, or something like that. That was his theory at least. The wolf faunus did wonder if he could do some of his physical capabilities from his world. He wasn't too sure he would because of his new body. Micheal also wonders why Order is with him or how it came to exist as well, though he's not complaining, as he doesn't have to worry about making a weapon. It just doesn't make sense to him, but he decided to drop it for now. It's not something he needs to worry about right now. He may never figure out anyways.

The book told him about certain basic abilities of aura. He could use it offensively, like increasing the power of his strikes, sending shockwaves, increasing the sharpness of one's weapon. It can be used defensively, like making a barrier around one's body to shield from damage and increasing a weapon's durability. Micheal knew aura already made a barrier around his body from his experience from the Gigas, but he could amplify it by concentrating. It also has the ability to heal wounds and unlock other's aura. The book states that one's weapon and tools is conduit for aura. Aura can make a weapon feel lighter in the user's hand than it actually is. Micheal guessed that why he could barely feel any of Order's weight. It finally said that when a person unlocked their aura would soon be able to manifest a semblance.

It then got to what Micheal wanted to know most of all, manifesting aura. It stated that the easiest way to start is to concentrate on a single part of your body. It suggested starting with your hand. It said to keep concentrating till your hand started to glow. Micheal put the book down and held his hand open in front of him. Micheal remembers trying this for dust before. That was before he had his aura activated, or apparently partially activated. Micheal also didn't understand how aura can be partially activated, but found no use in trying to figure it out right now. He just knew that his emotional scar is preventing it from fully activating. Micheal shook his for getting off task. Micheal concentrated on his hand. He did this for a couple minutes and his hand began to glow a light green. The wolf faunus looks back at the book. He noticed the glow went away immediately. The book stated that he should do this till he can summon the glow without thinking about it. That he should summon the glow on other parts of his body as well. Micheal closed the book and went back to concentrating on manifesting the glow. He continued to manifest aura till he began to grow a little tired of both the act and just tired in general.

He took a breath. It amazed Micheal that doing something small as that could make him little tired. The wolf faunus got the glow to appear on other parts of his body as well like his tail, feet, and head. He decided to take a break from aura to look at the other books. He opened "Grimm of Vale," to see what it contained. It contained what it says, what creatures of grimm inhabit Vale. It contained drawn pictures of each kind of grimm. Each grimm has a few pages a piece describing their abilities and habits. Micheal found the grimm he expected to see in this world like Beowolfs, Ursa, and Nevermores, and the ones he didn't expect to see, like the Ripper and the Gigas. The wolf faunus skimmed through the pages looking at the names and pictures of grimm mainly. He noticed that, aside from the Ripper and the Gigas, a few other species of grimm resembled prehistoric animals he knew. He sees a couple more dinosaurs, like Suchomimus and Carnotaurus, to an ancient croc, Sarcosuchus, and a pterosaur, Quetzalcoatlus. He recognized mainly because of the body build, but they still had the bone plate and some have spikes. Micheal wondered how grimm could do that, but then again how Grimm come to be is still a mystery.

Micheal put the book to the side and grabbed the last book. He noticed the author's name is Maximilian Arc. Micheal wondered if he is related to Jaune. He will have to ask Jaune when he gets the chance. The wolf faunus opened the book. He found the text to go into lot details of different types of swordplay, like single-handed, sword and shield, two-handed, and dual-wielding. It stated the different types of grips for different styles. It has pictures of different types of motions of swinging a sword. It stated different types of exercises for each style and safety measures to take. The wolf faunus found himself entranced by the text. It wasn't boring in the slightest. Micheal really wished he had Order's sword right now to at least practice grip and swings with a weapon in hand.

He looked at the time on his scroll. It showed to be one pm. The wolf faunus founded himself amazed at how much time has passed. He heard his stomach growling and sighed. Micheal thought _'I've been sighing a lot these days, I need to lighten up a bit more, no point in making things worse than they are,' _and decided to skip lunch again. He had skipped it yesterday along with dinner as well. The wolf faunus thanked Ozpin for giving him a small amount of lien to eat the food served here. Unfortunately, the lien is almost out and Ozpin isn't going to supply him with more. He tried to asked a couple days ago when ran into the headmaster on his way to one of his afternoon classes. He decides to take a break from the book. Micheal opened up a browser on his scroll. The wolf faunus looked up to see if other aspects of his world are here. He wasn't looking for anything major just minor things like video games, music, movies, etc. He found that apparently there are consoles like the Playstation 3 and 4, Wii, Xbox 360, and WiiU are here. Micheal chuckled at the thought of seeing a Vale branch of Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft. Micheal saw a few Disney and Pixar movies as well as other movies he recognized. The wolf faunus saw that most of his music result showed Jeff Williams as the main result. He shook his head. He liked Jeff Williams, but still wanted to listen to other people as well. There were some other bands, but he didn't recognize them. They did cover a variety of music though, from rock to country and to pop. Micheal closed his scroll and went back to studying the fundamentals of swordplay.

**A few hours later**

Weiss entered the library. She had gotten out of her last class a little early and went to the medical ward. She had to do one last check-up and return the sling. She looked around the library and saw the front desk with Maria behind it reading a book. Weiss groaned at the aspect of talking to a faunus. She still doesn't like faunus, despite living with a few right now, one she currently doesn't know about. She sighed and walked up to the desk. She had to make sure someone saw Micheal had come to the library. Weiss saw Maria's ears twitch as she got closer. She stood in front of the desk. Maria asked "How can I help," putting her book down.

Weiss asked "I'm looking for a someone, a wolf faunus, is he here, he has a scar down the middle of his face and has grey hair," and Maria smiled.

She said "Yes Mr. Law is here, he's probably is in one of the private study rooms, unfortunately I don't know which one, there are four rooms located the back on this floor and four located in the corners of the second floor."

Weiss said "Thank you," and walked off. The heiress pulled out her scroll. She sent a message to Micheal asking "Where are you," and waited for a response. Her scroll went off a few second later. She looked at the message. It said "Private study room, first floor, last one on the left," and Weiss closed the scroll. Weiss found the room a moment later. She opened the door and found Micheal with his head in his hand staring off not really focusing on anything. She sees three books in front of Micheal with one open directly in front of him. Weiss closed the door behind her "What are you doing," then Micheal snapped out of his daze. He looks at Weiss.

"Taking a short break, Weiss," he said and Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly.

She asked "Did you even study at all or did you do nothing and just opened the book when I messaged you," as she sat in a chair across the table. The wolf faunus handed his scroll to Weiss. Weiss took the scroll and looked at it. It is opened on a notepad with various notes on aura and swordplay. Weiss said "Alright, you were studying, but what were you doing just now and why do you have notes on sword play," with a raised eyebrow.

Micheal sighs "I was thinking about my life now, how much it's changed, I mean…, I never thought I'd be attending Beacon, If I didn't meet Ruby a couple weeks ago I would just be drifting through life, trying to get over my own depression and trying to find a place to call my own, and as far as swordplay goes, I was just looking up ways to improve it," and Weiss placed the scroll down.

Weiss said "I've been meaning to ask you about that," and Micheal tilted his head confused. The heiress said "Your depression, I know you said the reason of it, but I'm wondering if it will get in the way or hold the team back, I don't want a liability."

Micheal said "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll admit I over did it Monday," closing one eye and scratching the back of his head.

"I would say so," Weiss commented.

"Some days are worse than other and that was a bad day, but It won't get in the way I promise, I've had a year to mitigate and work past it for the most part, believe me, if you had met me a year ago, I didn't want to do anything, I had just about given up on life," Micheal said with both of his eyes closed. A frown formed on his face.

"What motivated you to change," Weiss asked.

"Julie," Micheal said with a sad smile on his face.

"Who," Weiss asked.

"Julia Love, she is the person I parted ways with, she was my childhood friend, girlfriend, and the love of my life," Micheal said opening his eyes. He turned his attention to Weiss.

"What did she do to motivate you," Weiss asked.

Micheal said "She would kick my ass if I stayed depressed all the time, and I mean that both figuratively and literally," and got a confused look from his teammate. The wolf faunus chuckled "She was a interesting person, she wasn't afraid of giving me a beating when I needed it, but she was also was there to take care of me and tend to bruises she inflicted, I'd say about somewhere between twenty to thirty percent of all the bruises I've had in my life are from her," with his smile growing bigger.

"That sounds…," Weiss tried to comment.

Micheal finished for her "Abusive, some other bad relationship word I can't think of right now, it may seem that way to people who didn't know us, but that's how we got along, I mean we did regular couple things like cuddling and kissing, but she just was ready to teach me a lesson in her own way, no relationship is perfect and some relationships are strange, despite the beating she would give me a beating every once in awhile, we were a normal couple, plus she also taught me many things as well, like how to never give up on life no matter what or she will kick my ass," rubbing the back of his neck.

The heiress said "Well, you seem to have no problem taking about her."

Micheal asked "Why would I, the parting was and still is hard, but we had so many good memories together, why wouldn't I want to talk about her, I don't want to forget her or times we had," with a sigh at the end.

Weiss said "I would think talking about her would bring up painful memories."

Micheal said "Fair enough, but no, I have no trouble talking about her," gesturing his hand in understanding. He said "Sorry if bored you," scratching the back of his head.

Weiss said "No your fine, it's was a little interesting, but let's get back to aura," with a smile. Micheal nodded and grabbed his scroll. The white haired girl asked "What is aura," with a serious face.

Micheal took a breath "Basically a manifestation of my soul, it's also one of my main tools for fighting the grimm," remembering from what he read.

"What are its applications in combat," Weiss asked continuing her quiz.

Micheal answered "It can be used offensively; I can increase the power of my strikes, sharpen the blade of my weapon, and send short ranged shockwaves to propel small objects at high speeds or hit my enemy. I can use it defensively, strength the barrier around my body to endure hits, strength my weapon to block hits that it would be unable to block, It can be used for healing me or my teammates wounds," and Weiss nodded.

"Finally, what are some other effects or applications of aura," Weiss asked intertwining her fingers together and resting her head on her hands.

Micheal said "I can use Aura to unlock other's aura, it also make a person's weapon lighter in their hand or at least feel lighter, a person's semblance eventually appeared after aura is active, then aura is used to manifest a person's semblance," with a exhale at the end.

"Good, now let's manifest your aura," Weiss said separating her hands. The heiress held up her hand. Her hand glows a light blue a second later without the heiress looking at it. Micheal held up his hand and looked at it. He concentrated and a minute later it glows a light green.

"Green, I thought you would have a grey aura," Weiss commented and Micheal shrugged. The wolf faunus noticed that the glow on Weiss hand didn't go away while she was looking him. He saw his glow disappear when looked away. Weiss said "Well you can manifest it at least, but we need to get it to where you can summon it instantly and be able to hold it without fully concentrating on it," with sigh at the end. Weiss said "Alright, let's continue this for a few more minutes," and Micheal nodded.

Weiss continued to drill Micheal on aura manifesting for thirty minutes straight. Weiss said "Alright, we're done for now, I think we made some good progress today," getting up.

"I'm pretty sure a few minutes is at the most five minutes, not thirty," Micheal said with a huff at the end. He was tired. Weiss drilled him till he was able to hold the glow without fully concentrating on it and it took a lot out of him surprisingly. His was breathing a little harder than usual.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you knew how to use aura," Weiss said plainly while pushing her chair in.

"I know," Micheal sighed and got up from his chair. After pushing his chair in, he went and opened the door for his teammate. The heiress walked out of the room with a "Thank you," and Micheal closed the door behind them. The wolf faunus checked out all three books. The duo left the library and on their way to the dorms.

After a few minutes of walking, Weiss asked "Micheal, what is Beacon to you, are you attending Beacon to become a hunter or are you running from your past," and Micheal thought about it. He never thought he be attending Beacon, but here he is. It was strange for fantasy to become reality. He has had some bad things happen in his life, some things he rather not talk about ever, other than his depression and some bad memories; none of his old troubles are here. He can start over with a clean slate. _'This might be the thing I needed to move on, while I was ripped from my world and I've been lucky for the most part on getting here, I have a second chance at life,'_ the grey haired boy thought.

"A second chance at life, my old life can't bother me here. I can start over, I may have gotten this chance by luck, but I'm not going to waste it," The wolf faunus said looking up at the sky. Weiss gave an 'hmm' in response.

Weiss remembered "You weren't at lunch again, plus you skipped diner last night, why is that, studying is good, but not at the cost of your own health, you can study in the dining hall," glaring at Micheal.

"I have no money Weiss, the food here isn't free," Micheal said with a sigh.

"Then how have you been eating this week," Weiss asked.

"Ozpin gave me a small amount of money for this week," Micheal replied looking at Weiss.

"Just ask him for more," Weiss said giving him a bored expression. It seemed like an easy solution to her.

"He's not giving me anymore, in fact, I think he's done helping me now," The wolf faunus said shooting his arms up in the air for second, his tail matching his arms' motion.

"Helping you," Weiss raised an eyebrow. Micheal tiled his head back and groaned.

"Yeah, he's been helping me, he gave me the suitcase, he's the reason I even have more than one set of clothes and a place to put my dust," He said turning his attention back to Weiss.

"I do remember you thanking him after initiation, so you have nothing at all, aside from what was in the suitcase, the dust case, and a weapon," Weiss said and the wolf faunus nodded. She closed her eye and began to think of an idea. _'Great, he's broke too, but I could turn this into an opportunity to motivate him to improve,' _the heiress thought_. _A small smile formed when the idea popped in her head.

"Yeah, I have no lien, so I can't get school supplies, so I've been using my scroll to take notes, I can't more dust, more clothes, and most importantly food to eat, I don't know what I'm going to do," He said rubbing his forehead looking down. _'My new life and I can't pay for anything, what a shitty start to it,'_ he thought

What Micheal heard next surprised him "I'll pay for you," and looked at Weiss.

"Are you sure, I mean that would be amazing, but wouldn't that be expensive for you," Micheal asked stopping in place.

"Who do you think you're talking to," Weiss asked stopping as well and tapping her foot. She put her hand on her hips.

"Weiss Schnee," Micheal said questioningly.

"That's right, Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee Dust Company," Weiss snorted stomping her foot down.

"Oh right, rich girl, extremely rich girl, but still are you sure," Micheal said still not sure of Weiss intentions.

"Yes I'm sure, clothes, school supplies, that's nothing, and I can just order dust for us, I said I would train you if we were on the same team and I will, I just want to work on your aura right now, so I think I can pay for you," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Weiss," Micheal said. He felt relived at his luck.

The heiress huffed "You're not getting this for free."

"Okay, what do you want," The wolf faunus asked nervous about the response. He hoped it wasn't too much, but in his short time with Weiss and knowing she was a perfectionist. It was going to be one heck of a deal.

Weiss started her bargain "Here's the deal, if you want me to support you you're going to have to meet my standards, I don't want to see any lower than an A in all your classes, I'm going to drill you hard on the weekends and on weekdays, if we have time, to get you up to speed on aura, dust, and combat experience, so don't expect many breaks, if any, on the weekends, you brought this upon yourself, so no complaining, and last on top of all that you going to earn every single lien I spend on you."

"Wait, those other two aren't enough, what else do I have to do," Micheal went wide eyed already not liking the deal. His face grimaced as the deal went on.

Weiss glared "No, I will hire you to be my personal servant and you have to do whatever I say, I will pay you, so this way you have some lien to spend on yourself, but whatever I spend on you will come out of your check, if you complain about anything or slip up in your classes I will stop supporting you, do we have a deal," holding out her hand. Micheal didn't like the requirements of the deal, but if he doesn't want to worry about lien then he has no choice.

"Alright, If that's the price I pay to not worry about lien issues, I won't let you down, I'm at your command my lady," The wolf faunus said shaking her hand. _'I just hope I don't die from being overworking by Weiss,'_ he thought.

"You better not," Weiss said beginning to walk again.

"Seriously though, thank you Weiss," Micheal said with a smile and followed behind her, his tail wagging slowly behind him.

"You're welcome," Weiss said and the duo continued their walk in silence.

**Author's Notes: As always criticism is good.**

** First thing, I'm sorry this took so long. I choose a lovely time to start a story. Well, regardless I managed to write this. Like I said, I am going to write and finish this story and I'm going to stay true to that, no matter how long it takes. Now, this isn't the most exciting chapter I have ever written or ever will write, but take it as me staying true to my word about writing this story. I've made the commitment to myself and I'm going to do it.**

** I guess I should say that writing the chapter or story isn't the hard part pre say. It's getting started on writing the chapter. Since I don't have episodes to follow I have to make me something like a flowchart, but not exactly a flow chart. I can't think of what I'm trying to say it is. It's really a bunch of bullet points, representing scenes, organized in order of when they happen the chapter. It may not be called anything, but whatever works. While I have the scenes in the chapter down in order; I need to write down the sentences that lead up to the scene. Once I get going, I don't have any trouble writing the chapter, save a few minor parts on how I want to handle them.**

** While writing this chapter I had gone back to other chapter to see how I could improve them. As I was reading them again, I noticed that some of my weakest points were the conversations, to me at the very least and to others as well. I feel like the idea of some of the conversations, and some other things of the story, were solid or okay, but not written well. I decided that I could try and act out the scene a bit to see how they could be improved. I added a few things to the story, mostly minor things, like Micheal having minor problem because of his new tail, like sleeping position and getting dressed, and how he described night vision. The only major change I have made is how Magaru attacked Beacon. I made it so Magaru is more of a threat; otherwise it's still the same. It's closer to the original idea of the scene and I like it better this way, but it's still not perfect yet. I also didn't want Scourges, my wyvern grimm, to be introduced that early. I also found a reasonable rate for aura to enhance the healing of bones. I decided that regular auras heal bones 20%-30% faster than a normal person. The more important the bone, like a spine, the faster it heals. Whereas Micheal's aura cuts the amount of time in which bones need to heal by half, regardless of which bone it is. I also added some changes to my author's notes of older chapters, nothing really major.**

** If you're asking why am I still editing old chapters or something like that? It's because sometimes I might encounter a problem and I don't know who to handle it at the time. So, when I have free time and I go back and look at the problem. I think about it and if I can't find a solution at the time I'll move on and come back to it. Even if I have finished a chapter it's never done. I always notice errors, missing comma, poor wording or just something that could be worded better, etc. I'm just one guy writing this by myself. I ask for no sympathy on that though. I have to proof read myself all the time, so I can notice these problems. I forget sometimes that I'm writing for an audience and write as if I'm writing for myself. It's part of why I asked for criticism. It's not only so I can improve my writing, but it's also where I can locate these problems and learn how to handle them.**

** I will say that those are the last of the dinosaur grimm, except for one more, I have created. I have other kinds of grimm created, I just love dinosaurs and the aspect of monster that look like dinosaurs. I know pterosaurs aren't dinosaurs, but it's just easier to call them that.**

** I had a talk with a friend of mine about what would happen if you appeared in another world, like for say Remnant, a world that has different rules of physics and has powers in it. We had talked about if our bodies would change and he said it would make sense, as our bodies would need to be able to handle the new physics.**

** The idea of Micheal being Weiss' servant and Weiss being his benefactor has been in my head for a while. I really doubt that Beacon's food is free as it's still a school that needs to pay its teachers, fix damages to school from student breaking things, get practice equipment to students, etc. I mean just because you're funded by a country or companies that support you doesn't mean that money is enough to pay for everything. I would imagine on campus stores like college bookstores, so students can buy school supplies, would be there. So, Micheal needs a way to pay for these things as he would have no lien. I had thought of doing this later and basically for free, but decided that he would need the money as soon as possible and he would have to work for it.**

** This story is mainly from Micheal's perspective, but I want to do other perspectives as well. The main thing I'm going to have problems with is trying to stay in character. Oh well, it's going to be a learning experience and plus I could always read other people's stories to understand how to keep up with these character's personalities. I also gave up on naming chapters as that was also holding my writing back. I also couldn't think of good names for chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Micheal, are you sure about this, those terms are ridiculous," Yang asked Micheal for fifth time since he told them the deal with Weiss earlier this morning.

"Yes Yang, I'm sure, you remember why I agreed to it right," the wolf faunus replied. He was starting to get a little annoyed at Yang constantly repeating her question. He knew the terms were ridiculous, but he needed a way to get some money. It's going to be hard work, extremely hard work that would have an effect on him, but the reward of not worrying about funds was worth it.

"I know, but why didn't you say anything," the blond sighed.

"What did you want me to say," he said turning to Yang. "I mean it should have been obvious, a drifter has no money, and I didn't want to bug ya'll for money all the time," Micheal said with a slight glare. He looked out the window of the airship lying back into his chair. He rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself down. He had told the team earlier this morning about the deal he and Weiss made. They had to tell since the wolf faunus was doing everything the heiress asked him to do and the team got curious as to why he was doing it. Unfortunately, It didn't really go to well, not that there was a fight. It was just some shock due the terms of the deal and questions for why he accepted. Micheal ended up telling them why he agreed to it, but didn't really help his situation. He stared out the small window to his left to pass the time. He looked at the ground below, the vast city of Vale below them. He didn't find anything particular interesting. He just wanted to drown out the world right now and ignore Ruby's constant pleas to Weiss to lower the standards of the deal. It's not like he hated their concern, he appreciated it in fact. It was just getting annoying listening to pleas and getting questioned for the past couple hours.

The team was on their way into town for groceries and cooking utensils for their kitchen. They had decided that since they had a kitchen they might as well us it. It was Micheal first real time to actually know what Vale is like. Since the other time was the night he appeared in Remnant and got involved in fight that led to him getting into Beacon. Then he left for Beacon the next day. During that time he really didn't pay much attention to the city. So, he also never got time to check out the city. He wondered how much different it was compared to his world. He hoped it wasn't that much different.

"Weiss, can you please go easier on Micheal, please," Ruby pleaded.

"No, he willing agreed to it," the heiress said.

"Weiss…," the reaper started to say something.

"Ruby, just drop it, please," Micheal said looking over at Ruby. The girl in red was sitting next to Weiss.

"But…, the deal is ridiculous," Ruby said turning her attention to the wolf faunus.

"Ruby, as Weiss said I willing agreed to this, so I have to hold my end of the bargain, Weiss isn't heartless you know," the wolf faunus said trying to end this issue.

"How so," Yang asked.

"She didn't have to offer me the deal, I mean she could have left me there wondering how I was going to pay for everything and she, along with ya'll of course, is going to help me get my capabilities up to standards, but she is the only one who can teach me all about dust and how to use it," Micheal replied. Ruby and Yang stayed silent after that. He gave them a reassuring smile. "I really do appreciate your concern, really, but don't worry I'll be fine, I promise," he said and then returned his attention outside. Before he turned his head around, he noticed Blake sending Weiss a small glare. He would have to talk to her once they landed. He noticed the aircraft beginning to descend as the city grew closer. A red light lit up saying "Fasten Seat Belts," and the wolf faunus' ear twitched at each click of seat belts being put on.

"All passengers please remain seated till the aircraft comes to a complete stop," a male voice said on the intercom. The aircraft shook a bit as it landed on pad in the hanger. After a few seconds the red light darkened and everyone took off their seatbelts. The aircraft doors opened and then the loud sounds of the aircraft filled the cabin. Micheal covered his ear as they amplified the sound making it even louder. The team stepped out the aircraft into the dark hangar. The wolf faunus helped Hitomi into her wheelchair. She was beginning to walk around on her own again, but only for short distances right now. She did all her walking in therapy and in the dorm, other than that she stayed in the wheelchair. They opened the doors to building and walked out of hanger, the light of the sun stinging their eyes for a second.

Vale reminded Micheal a bit of Dallas back in his world, a metropolis, except the roads were very narrow compared to his world. It's was probably because the city is older than it appeared and is old enough to have more traditional roads. The sounds of people walking and talking plus the sound of various cars passing by filled his ears reminded him of Dallas. It made the wolf faunus feel more at home as it both made him both relax and put him on edge, his eyes scanning for danger. He knew from his experiences back in his world to never let your guard down no matter how peaceful a city seemed. He knew other than trying to learn the layout of the city, he would get used to the city. He looked at his team, who were talking amongst themselves.

"Does anyone know where we can utensils for the kitchen," Weiss asked.

"There's a Rem-Mart in the middle of the commercial district," Yang answered.

"Good, I'll call a ride for us then," the heiress said pulling out her personal scroll. Yang grabbed her hand stopping her from pulling out her scroll. Weiss glared at her "What are you doing," she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Weiss, have you ever been to Vale before," the blond asked.

"No," Weiss answered.

"So, wouldn't be better to walk around and learn the city," Yang said trying to reason with Weiss.

"I can learn the city while we ride there," Weiss said yanking her arms away from Yang. The blond turned her attention to the faunus trio.

"Blake, Hitomi, Micheal, have ya'll ever been to Vale before," she asked.

"I grew up here," Blake said.

"No, first time," Hitomi said.

"A couple times, but never stayed long enough to know the city," Micheal lied.

"This will be a learning experience then," the blond said with a clap of her hands. Her eyes glanced over to Weiss taping on her scroll about to hit the call button. She nabbed the scroll from the heiress' hand and closed it. She then put it in one of her pockets.

"Hey," Weiss shouted. Yang just waved her finger in front of her.

"No rides, we are walking there, so follow me," the blond said as she began walking.

"Give me back my scroll back you brute," the heiress shouted as she followed behind her. The other member followed behind quietly as Weiss and Yang argued. Micheal finally got his chance to talk to Blake.

"Ruby, mind taking Hitomi for a second," the wolf faunus asked.

"Nah," Ruby responded. She walked next to Micheal. He handed her his partner. He then slowed his pace to walk next to the raven haired girl.

"Blake, you don't have to glare, you know why I did this," the grey haired boy said.

"I know, but faunus labor is why some faunus, including myself, hate the Schnee dust company," Blake said.

"I really doubt that was Weiss' aim Blake, would you rather me starve," Micheal asked.

"No, but…," the cat faunus tried to say.

"Look it would have been worse if she knew my problem and didn't offer me the deal, but she didn't," the wolf faunus interrupted giving Blake a slight glare. He took a breath. "I can understand if you don't like the deal, but understand that Weiss is helping me out a lot by paying for my needs and giving me a job so I can have some money for myself, and please understand that I choose to do this willingly, so please respect that this was my decision and not Weiss', so don't hold this against her, okay," he said softening his features.

"I still don't like this, but okay," Blake sighed and nodded. The wolf faunus smiled and patted Blake's shoulder. He quickened his pace.

"Okay, Ruby I'll take over," he said taking Hitomi from Ruby. Blake quickened her pace to catch up with the group. A few minutes have passed. Weiss and Yang stopped arguing a couple minutes after they started walking. The heiress eventually got her scroll back. On the way there they passed by the store "From Dust Till Dawn," and saw a closed sign on it. The right window was still shattered. The inside was empty with a couple shelves knocked over. They were broken in half. A couple of the glass cases were smashed as well.

"I hope he reopens soon, I liked this store," Ruby said.

"This where you met Micheal, right Rubes," Yang asked.

"Yep," the brunette answered.

"I just happened to be nearby when I hear some gunshots and decided to investigate and Ruby," the wolf faunus said with the last bit said questioningly.

"Yes," Ruby responded.

"How much damage was caused by the thugs and how much was caused by you," and everyone else looked inside. They noticed the damage then they turned their attention to Ruby. Ruby tapped the tips of her index fingers together.

"I caused most of it, all they broke were a couple cases," She said with a blush on her face.

"Wow…, I think you over did it," Hitomi commented.

"They started it," Ruby shouted.

"Regardless, I don't think they will be able open for a while," Blake said. The group soon stopped at an intersection. They were waiting for the crossing light to turn green. Micheal noticed the many different types of cars passing by, cars, trucks, delivery trucks, etc. The longer he stayed the more he noticed how similar things were to his world. Even if the appearance is different, the function is still the same, like how scrolls are basically a fancier looking IPad, at least to him. Hitomi noticed Weiss with her eyes closed.

"Something on your mind Weiss," she asked.

"Yes, we are going to get supplies for the kitchen, but that got me wondering about something," the heiress said turning to the group.

"What's that," Ruby asked.

"Does anyone here know how to cook," Weiss asked. Micheal and Yang slowly raised their hands. The heiress turned her attention to the wolf faunus. "You can cook," she asked with a raised eyebrow. The other girls turned to sole male member of team RWBY.

"A little bit," he said bring his hand down.

"Better than nothing, so what can you cook," Weiss asked.

"Just a few pasta dishes and a bit of basic breakfast, like eggs and bacon, really it's just a few things I loved eating growing up," the wolf faunus said. He scratched the back of his head. The cars stopped as the traffic light turned red. The crossing light turned green and the team walked across the street and continued on to their destination.

"I guess it's pasta for dinner tonight," Weiss said.

"Awesome," Ruby shouted.

"Micheal, how long has it been since you last cooked something," Blake asked.

"A little more than a year, but I'll be okay, pasta isn't hard to make," he said. He lied about how long has been. It has been awhile, but not as long as he said. He cooked for himself a couple weeks before he came to Remnant, so basically a month ago for him. He's cooked the same dishes for the past few years of his life so he remembers them like the back of his hand.

"Do you remember what you need," the fox faunus asked.

"Yeah, It's definitely been awhile, but I know what I need," the grey haired boy said. Ruby quickened her pace. She wanted to hurry up and get what they needed. She wanted to eat whatever pasta Micheal was going to make. The group quickened their pace to keep up with their leader. Weiss slowed her pace to walk next to Micheal. She stared at the faunus with a raised eyebrow. "What," he asked.

"Just didn't see you as the type of person who could cook," the heiress said.

"Eh, I haven't had a chance to cook yet that's all," the grey haired boy said with a shrug.

"This makes hiring you more interesting, but you're going to have to cook more than just pasta for diner, as you will be cooking for the team," Weiss said.

"Yeah I know, guess I'll need a cookbook or two, plus Yang could help me cook and cook for us too, if she doesn't mind," Micheal said dragging out the 'yeah' a bit. He looked at Yang.

"Of course not," the blond said turning her head back. She smiled at Micheal. "It's cruel to make Micheal cook the entire time, princess," she said turning her attention to Weiss. She turned around to look at Weiss directly. She is walking backwards. She would turn her head to look over her shoulder to look where she was going.

"This is just one of his tasks; he will have to do if I'm going to pay for him during his time at Beacon, he is going to earn every lien," Weiss retorted.

"It's still cruel as I can cook too, I know he agreed to it, but I think it's be good for everyone if the rest of ya'll learned to cook as well," Yang said putting her arms behind her head.

"What why," the white haired girl asked.

"We could get held up in classes or a mission could go wrong resulting in me and Yang getting seriously injured, you going to drag our broken bodies to cook for you," Micheal said. He doesn't mean to say it like that. He just doesn't know any other way to say it.

"No," Weiss said looking away with a bit of a sad tone. The wolf faunus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't mean to say stuff like that, but it's just something that needs to be said, and there might other reasons as well, but that's a couple of the most prominent reasons now," he said with a smile on his face. The heiress looked at Micheal. She sighed and her features softened. "Also, it's just nice to know how to cook for yourself," he said.

"Hands off," Weiss said. Micheal lifted his hand off his employer and placed them at his side. "Alright, but how do you two plan to teach us," Weiss asked.

"We'll think of something," Yang replied. The wolf faunus nodding his head as Yang looked at him. The group continued their peaceful journey to the store.

They reached their destination within half an hour. Micheal stared at the huge store in front of him. The first thing that stuck out to him was the sign that said "Rem-Mart," in huge white letter. It reminded Micheal of a Wal-Mart Supercenter. It was bigger than the Wal-Mart Supercenters he's been to. It did make the wolf faunus wonder what else could be in here that would make it bigger. He didn't realize that he was standing still for too long until Weiss grabbed his wolf ear and began pulling on it.

"Hurry up, I want to get this over with," Weiss retorted.

"Ow ow ow, alright, just please let my ear go," Micheal said. The group grabbed two shopping carts, knowing they would be getting a lot of things. The store really reminded Micheal of a Wal-Mart supercenter like almost a carbon copy. The only real difference he noticed from his spot was the different placement of shelves holding a multitude of items. They stood to the side of the first intersection of the store's walkways. They were deciding how to split up. Ruby was leaning on one of the carts they had grabbed and Yang leaning on the other.

"Alright, who goes with who," Weiss asked.

"If I'm cooking tonight then I need to head to the food side of the store for ingredients and plus a cart to put them in, so that's one group," Micheal responded.

"I'll go with you," Ruby said excitedly.

"Okay, that's one for my group, and Yang should be the other group as she should know what we need as far cooking utensils and some pots and pans we need," the wolf faunus said.

"Fine, then I'm going with her, I'm going to make sure she doesn't get us cheap products," Weiss said.

"Hey Princess what do you take me for," Yang said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"An uneducated brute," the heiress said. The blond tightens her grip on the cart. She was getting an urge to hit Weiss.

"Anyways…," Micheal said breaking the argument before it escalated.

"So that leaves Blake and Hitomi," Ruby said.

"I'll go with…," Hitomi started to say.

"Weiss and Yang," Micheal interrupted.

"I can choose who I want to go with," Hitomi retorted sending a glare to her partner.

"No you can't, because you're in a wheelchair and besides I think you should spend time with other people on our team, you rarely interact with anyone on the team other than me or Blake, and I don't know how you do it, we live in a tiny room, I just think it be good for you," the wolf faunus said. He sees his partner's eyebrow twitching. "Besides I need someone who can move around on their own to help me watch Ruby and locate some items," he said. He wheeled Hitomi over to Weiss.

"I don't need to be watched," Ruby said sending a glare to Micheal. The wolf faunus turned to Ruby.

"Then why do I have a distinct feeling that you do," he sighed.

"She does," Yang said.

"Yang," the brunette shouted.

"Do I get say in this," Blake asked looking at Micheal.

"You do, but I do need someone to help me who can walk on their own," Micheal said turning his attention to Blake.

"Alright," Blake said. She walks over and stands beside Micheal.

"If you don't watch her, she will fill the cart up with cookies and will try fighting you to keep them," the blond said. Ruby was about to retort when a clap stopped her.

"Enough, I just want to get this over with and get out of here," Weiss said.

"Also I'd rather I wash the dishes first before I use them," Micheal commented.

"Fine," Ruby sighed. The group then split up to each side of the store.

**Micheal's group, a few minutes later**

Micheal was looking at two different brands of ground beef. He sent Ruby and Blake to get a couple bags of noodles, cans of tomato sauce, and a bottle of red jalapenos. He wasn't worried about the price as Weiss was more than likely paying for everything. It was the quality that was bugging him. He doesn't recognize the brands he was looking at. This is going to be a problem, even if it was a minor one, for him and he knew it. He doesn't know the good brands from the bad. It was going to take some time to figure that out till then he had lie some more. He really did hate lying to the girls, but he has no choice given his situation. He sighed for about the ten thousandth time since he came to Remnant. _'Who going to believe I'm from another world, nobody that's who, I'm probably going to have to live a lie for the rest of my life, and I really do need to lighten up,' _he thought. He ended up settling on the brand in his left hand, which has least amount on the shelf. He just went by if there was less on the shelf than other brands then it was a more popular brand. He placed in the cart among the other items, such as milk, eggs, a package of bacon, pancake batter, etc. He should have asked Yang if she has a favored brand. He grabbed a couple of the packages. He really only needed one, but got a second one just in case.

The wolf faunus looked around looking for Ruby and Blake among the crowd. He saw all kinds of people both human and faunus, both tall and small, fat and thin. He could tell the different types of faunus by their ears and some by their tail. He saw from what it looked like rabbit, cat, dog, bear, etc. It was interesting to see these people living together despite knowing that racism is bad in this world. Micheal has been fortunate enough to never experienced racism, at least towards himself. He has seen in the neighborhood he grew up in, mostly through his sister. The grey haired boy shook his head blocking out that memory. He doesn't need to worry about that anymore. _'No need to think about that and get myself down,' _he thought. He looked around again. "Where are those two," he asked out loud to no one in particular. He pushed the cart down the sides of isles looking for his teammates. He eventually found them. Ruby was holding two bags of noodles, her back facing Micheal. She appeared to be arguing with Blake about the noodles. Micheal silently rolled up on them.

"I don't think it matters Ruby," Blake said in a bored tone. Ruby had been complaining about the right kind of noodle to her for the past five minutes because Blake just grabbed a bag. The cat faunus saw the wolf faunus coming from behind Ruby.

"Yes it does, the pasta could be ruined if we don't get the right kind of noodles," Ruby protested.

"So what kind have you selected then," Micheal said. Ruby screamed and dropped the bags of noodles. She put a hand up to her chest. She turned to see Micheal walking over to pick up the noodles. He gestured his left hand for her to quiet down. It was a bag of spaghetti and shells. He shook his head as it wasn't the kind he was looking for.

"You scared me," Ruby said.

"Sorry about that, but these aren't the kind of noodles I'm looking for," the grey haired boy said with an apologetic smile. He put them back on the shelves in their respective place.

"Aw, those are my favorite though, what kind we're you looking for then," the brunette queried.

"I'm sorry, I should have said, I was looking for spirals or butterflies," Micheal answered.

"Butterflies, gross," Ruby said making a gagging sound. Micheal pulled a packet of farfalle noodles off the shelf and held it in front of his teammate.

"Butterflies or more commonly known as bow-tie pasta, not the insect, I just like to call them butterflies," the wolf faunus said. Ruby made an "Oh," in acknowledgment. "So which one do you want," he said giving the bag to Ruby. He grabbed a bag of rotini and gave it to Ruby as well. The brunette kept lowering and raising the other each bag unable to decide which one she wanted. _'Well we're going to be here awhile,'_ the grey haired boy thought. A few minutes passed as Ruby still couldn't decide. She liked spirals, but she also wanted to try the farfalle. Micheal shifts a bit feeling the need to go to the restroom rising for the past minute. "Blake, I'm going to the restroom real quick," he said.

"Alright, I don't think I'm going anywhere anyways at the rate she's going," Blake said.

"Oh, I'm not sure if we thought this, but everyone can get one snack along with a drink, I think everyone getting one snack and drink of their choice would be good idea, mention to Weiss would you, if she shows up before I come back," the wolf faunus said.

"Sure," Blake said turning her attention back to Ruby. Micheal ran off to the bathroom at the back of the store.

**Yang's group, around the same time**

"Is that everything," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Yang answered. She put the last pot in the cart. She inspected the cart just make sure they had everything. "Okay, one small, medium, and large pot, a couple pans, cooking spoons, ladles, spatulas, bowls, for storage and eating, plates, forty pieces of silverware, dish soap, I think that should cover the basics, we can always come back if we missed anything," Yang said. She pointed at the item as she said it.

"I have to say these look okay, and you knew how to organize all that stuff to fit in there," Weiss commented.

"I know my stuff, and I'm actually pretty organized person, I still feel like I'm forgetting some things, oh well," Yang sighed. Yang glanced over and saw Hitomi leaning on the right armrest with a small scowl on her face. "Hitomi, you got a problem with us," Yang said.

"No, I have a problem with the fact that the mutt forced me in this group without my consent," Hitomi said looking at Yang.

"Okay, it was rude, it's surprising he can be rude despite his gentle voice and how respectful he usually is, but what Micheal said was true, sure it's only been a week since we started to live together and yet you somehow don't try to talk with us, excluding Micheal and Blake, the rest of us try to talk to one another, do you have a problem with us," Yang said folding her arms.

"No, and only you, Ruby, and Micheal, try talking with the group," Hitomi retorted.

"There has to be something wrong if you don't talk to us," the blond said.

"Is it because we're human, you only like to talk to your own kind," Weiss asked.

"No, my adopted family is human, so I don't hold any animosity towards humans, in fact I love them, and in general I really don't care about race, it's just…," Hitomi said with a sigh at the end. She knew they probably weren't going to drop it if she didn't answer. She straightened herself in her wheelchair. "I just don't warm-up to people easily, it took me a year to comfortably interact with my adopted family, I will admit I do feel safer around a faunus, probably just instinct or something, but I don't trust people I barely know, I'm just not a very trusting person, it's going to take me some time to warm-up to ya'll that's all," she said with a small smile.

"Alright, but just try to talk with us and let us help you walk around, alright, we won't ask you to like us immediately, be we won't hate for not trying at least," Yang said with a smile her face.

"Alright, I guess I'll try, I guess Micheal was right, this was good for me," the fox faunus said. She relaxed into the wheel chair. She looked at Weiss. "It was rude to say I only want to talk to other faunus princess, still not trusting of faunus huh," she said.

"I somewhat trust you and Micheal, only because you two are hard workers, but no I still don't like faunus," Weiss said.

"Well at least you have some sort of trust towards us, I think it's time we go meet with the others, we got everything right," the orange haired girl said.

"Yeah, I think so," the brawler said. She started to push the cart. Weiss got behind Hitomi and followed Yang.

**A few minutes later**

The trio found Ruby and Blake in the snack aisle. Blake was leaning on the cart with Ruby looking through the many treats on the shelves.

"What are two doing and where is Micheal," Weiss asked.

"I was looking for a snack and Micheal went to the restroom," Ruby said turning her attention to her partner.

"Who said you could have a snack," Weiss asked.

"Micheal said everyone can get one snack and drink of their choice so Blake and I came over to this isle," the brunette answered.

"He suggested it as an idea; he didn't say that it was going to happen," Blake said.

"Not a bad idea in my opinion," Yang commented pushing her cart behind Blake.

"We didn't come here to waste money on junk food," the heiress retorted.

"Please just one snack, Weiss please, you promise you would be the best teammate I could have," Ruby said giving Weiss her puppy eyes. Weiss tried to resist and to her credit she lasted a minute.

"Fine, but just one and you have to make it last till we need to go shopping again," Weiss said.

"Okay," Ruby said gleefully. She searched through the shelves till she found some chocolate chip cookies and put in the cart. Yang followed in suit and grabbed a large bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips.

"The rest of ya'll don't want anything," Yang asked. Blake shook her head.

"No, I'm not eating any of that unhealthy junk," Weiss said. Hitomi was the only one of the bunch looking for something. She couldn't see everything from her spot.

"Need help Hitomi," the blond asked.

"Yeah, just get me some honey graham crackers, not a big snack eater, but I do like graham crackers," the fox faunus said. Yang walked over and got the requested item. She put in the cart. The group waited for Micheal to return, but five minutes passed and he didn't show up. They moved on without him. The group walked over to where the drinks where and looked around. They decided on the way to send Micheal a message to get his snack then meet them in the drink aisle. Weiss left Hitomi next to the carts to find herself a drink she could deal with. She might as well find herself a drink of her choice. She didn't want any junk food, but she didn't want to die of thirst. The fox faunus closed her eyes and waited. She then heard the faint sound of music coming from her left. She turned her left ear to concentrate on the sound. It sounded like a string instrument being played. It was hard to hear from the sound of people talking so loudly and it sounded as it came from across the store.

"What do you hear, Hitomi," Blake asked. She has a package of herbal tea in her arms.

"Music, good music too, it's hard to hear though over all the talking and it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the store," the orange haired girl said.

"Oh, someone's probably playing on one of the display guitars," Yang commented. She put hers and Ruby's pack of sodas on her cart. She grabbed Blake's drink and put on Micheal's cart

"Display guitar, they're asking for those to get stolen," Weiss said. She has a pack of green tea. She put on the bottom of Micheal's cart.

"You would think so, but they have a good amount cameras set up to watch that section, along with the hunting gear, and I'm sure it's has a pair of good eyes watching it as no one has been successful in stealing them," Yang said. She walked over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a large case of water. She put it on the bottom shelf her cart.

"Music has stopped and someone seems to be yelling," Hitomi said.

"Well it doesn't concern us, where is Micheal," the heiress said with the last bit in an angry tone. They waited a few minutes and yet the wolf faunus never showed up. She pulled out her scroll. She sent a message to her servant wondering where he was. Her scroll beeps ten seconds later. She looked at it to see the message "Got driven out by a few racist employees, I'm sitting right outside the store, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll drink or eat whatever you guys get, if you'll let me that is," and it angered Weiss. She didn't like that her employee was getting mistreated. Blake and Yang were looking over her shoulders reading the message along with Weiss.

"Who the hell do think they are, hating on him because he's a faunus, it's so fucking stupid," Yang said angrily. She slammed her fist together "If I find them I'll…," she tried to say.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get out of here, Micheal is waiting for us," Blake interrupted.

"I'm gonna have a few words with the manager someday, but yes let's go," Weiss said.

**A few minutes earlier**

Micheal came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed into the hallway the restrooms were located. He stretched his arms. "How annoying, the damn restroom is on the other side of the store in the far corner," he said to no one in particular. From his past experiences in large stores is that they tend to put restrooms in the back, and he was right. He stepped out hallway and made his way to onto one of the main pathways. He started his way back to his teammates, but then saw something of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The wolf faunus turned to see a familiar object, an acoustic guitar. Micheal instinctively began walking towards the item.

Micheal soon stood in front of the wooden instrument. It was placed on a guitar stand with nothing attaching it to the stand and a black triangular pick in between the strings. _'You're asking for it to get stolen leaving it unattended and not tying it to anything,' _he thought. A price tag attached to the stand. It said "Acoustic Guitar, 44 inches, 100 lien," but didn't say much else. It didn't say what Micheal cared about, which was the wood it was made of. He knew the shape, grand orchestra, as he would describe it as an asymmetrical eight with the bottom being bigger. He picked up and examined it closely. _'Top wood is bright, so probably spruce and the body wood is dark so more than likely maple, so overall a well balance guitar, there isn't much I can't play on it,' _he thought as he inspected the instrument from all angles. He picked it up, feeling the familiar feel of the cool wood against his fingers. Micheal pulled the pick out of the strings. The wolf faunus then plucked a string and hearing the sound it made brought many happy memories.

"It's been too long since I play one," he said quietly to himself. He wondered if he should play it to see if he still had it. He probably guessed that Yang's group had probably reunited with Ruby ad Blake by now. _'Ah, what the hell, a couple minutes won't hurt; bedsides Weiss would more than likely message me if I'm taking too long,' _he reasoned with himself. He looked for a place to sit, but couldn't find a chair. He ended up sitting in an empty space on the bottom shelf on the edge of on the next aisle over facing the main pathway. He placed the guitar in his lap with the neck pointing to his left. He took a deep breath trying to understand the exact mood he's in. The wolf faunus always played from the heart. If he felt sad, he would play a sad song. If he was happy it would be an upbeat song. He then thinks of the lyrics to the song, it helped him stay focused on the tone. _'Alright, I feel happy right now, why, because I found an old passion of mine,'_ he thought. He plucked a few string and reached up with his left hand and turned the pegs, when he found the pitch was too high. Once he got the right pitch he thought of a song he liked. He imagined the lyric in his head. He closed his eyes and began to play.

'_You feel like a candle in a hurricane, /Just like a picture with a with a broken frame'_

'_Alone and helpless, /Like you've lost your fight,'  
'But you'll be alright, you'll be alright,'_

The wolf faunus scowled as the sound was off, by a lot, as the song went on though he got better.

''_Cause when push comes to shove, /You taste what your made of,'_

'_You might bend, 'til you break, /'Cause it's all you can take,'_

A smile began to form on his face as the sound coming from the guitar sounded a lot better than when he started. It started to match the song he was playing from how he remembered it as his fingers began to match the skill from his world. He felt better knowing that some his physical skills are there. He was too focused on the song that he failed to notice a crowd forming.

'_On your knees you look up, /Decide you've had enough,'_

'_You get mad, you get strong, /Wipe your hands, shake it off,'_

'_Then you stand, /Then you stand,'_

He started to tap his foot to the song. The crowd was slowly getting bigger. It was a mix between human and faunus alike.

'_Life's like a novel, /With the end ripped out,'_

'_The edge of a canyon, /With only way down,'_

Micheal opened his mouth and began to sing. He found himself getting into the song and wanted to sing.

"_Take what you're…,"_

"Put that back, you mongrel," a voice yelled. It interrupted him before he could he bring his voice out. Micheal opened his eyes to see a brown haired adult male human in front of him. He is wearing a red shirt and black dress pants. On the upper right of the shirt is "Rem-Mart." Behind him are two more humans, one male with red hair and the other female with blue hair, in the same clothes. The wolf faunus guesses employees. "You trying to steal that, mongrel," the employee shouted.

"No," Micheal simply said with a frown on his face. He stood up and walked over to put the guitar back on its stand. The employee towered over the faunus.

"Bullshit, you were going to steal it," the employee shouted.

"What makes you think I was going," Micheal asked making his face neutral.

"You're a faunus simple as that, you're probably like your white fang companions, you can't be trusted, your just another terrorist, killing innocent humans for no reason, all of you should just die like the wolf faunus did," the female employee said. Micheal's eyebrow twitched at that remark. While he isn't a natural faunus, he embraced his new faunus body. It angers him when he hears that remark. But he took a deep breath and clenched his fist. It would cause more trouble than it's worth to hit the employees, so he decided to leave.

"Alright, I'll leave, if that makes you happy," Micheal said holding up his hands in defense. _'Seeing as they won't listen to me, it's just better to leave,'_ he thought.

"Good and don't come back," the group leader said. Micheal shook his head and headed outside. Unbeknownst to him was a figure watching him from behind the crowd. This figure has white eyes and silver hair. It appeared to be male and gave off a mysterious aura. It stared at the wolf faunus leaving along with the rest of the crowd. After the wolf faunus left their line of sight the crowd split up. The mysterious figure made an "Hmm," and disappeared into thin air. No one noticed the figure disappear as if he was never there.

**A few minutes later, outside the store**

Micheal sighed as he sat against the wall. He has his legs crossed and eyes closed. Taking deep breaths he calmed his emotions as he waited for his team to come out of the store. He won't let his anger get the best of him. It never leads to anything good. He thought about playing the guitar again and it brought a smile to his face. He now knew he could still play it even with this body. _'It would have been a sad life if I couldn't play it anymore, wouldn't' it Julie, you were the one who persuaded me into playing it after all,'_ he thought. He moved his fingers and began to play on an invisible guitar. He played the song from earlier in his head. He got half way through the song until a voice disturbed him.

"Hey Micheal…," Yang said. Micheal screamed and fell onto his back. He looked up to find his team looking at him. They still had the carts. Yang was giggling. "Were you pretending to play a guitar," she asked through her giggling.

"Yeah," the wolf faunus said slowly. He had no reason to lie as he did get caught doing it.

"That's so cute," the blond said. A blush formed on her teammate's face.

"Get up off the ground, were heading back to the dorm," Weiss ordered. She pulled out her scroll and called for a driver to get them. Micheal did as told and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright Micheal, those pricks didn't do anything to you did they," Yang asked after she calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit on name calling that's all, let's head home," the grey haired boy said.

"I'm pretty sure you need to relax after dealing with those kinds of people," Hitomi said.

"That sounds nice, but I have to wash the dishes first so I can use them later, and I'm pretty sure Weiss wants to work on aura when we get back," Micheal said. He began to go through the carts. He wanted to make sure they had everything or most of it at least. _'It would be hard to anything without the proper supplies, like cleaning dishes,' _he thought.

"You can rest for a bit, but yes I do want to work on aura some more, a cab will be here soon to takes back to the port," Weiss said getting off the phone. The team waited for the cab.

"Yang, we're missing a dish scrubber from what I'm seeing," Micheal commented as he looked through the items.

"Damn it, I'll be right back," Yang shouted running back into the store.

"And I guess we could have gotten those cookbooks plus other groceries for other days, but I guess that's another visit," the wolf faunus said as he continued to look through carts. He pulled out his scroll and made a note of the missing items.

**That afternoon, RWBY dorm**

The sunset could be seen from dorm's window. Micheal was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The kitchen is small, but has the basic like a refrigerator, oven, microwave, etc. He was almost done just mainly stirring the pot. He wasn't wearing his jacket or necklace. He was a little tired form Weiss drilling him over aura manifesting. She was true to her word and the wolf faunus was able to rest for a bit after he washed the dishes. She told him that she wanted that done now so they could get to aura applications as soon as possible, like tomorrow. At the end of it all, she said he was ready to start applications of aura.

A sound from behind made Micheal's ears twitch. He turned his head to look behind him. He saw Yang setting up a small folding table with five folding chairs around it. "Gives us a kitchen, a table, and some chairs, but no pots, silverware, or dishes, I don't understand this school," Yang commented.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry that," Micheal said. He returned his attention to cooking.

"True," the blond said. After setting up the last chair she sat in it. She leaned on the table and placed her head on her hands. She stared at Micheal with a smile on her face. "What are you cooking by the way," Yang asked.

"Pasta," Micheal plainly answered.

"I know that jerk, what kind of pasta," Yang asked sending a playful glare. It earned a small chuckle from her teammate.

"While I say pasta, it's more of a kind of spicy soup with noodles and ground beef, one of my personal favorites growing up," the grey haired boy said.

"Well then I can't wait," Yang said.

"I will warn you, that the first couple of bites will make you cough, but that's really due to the spice," Micheal said.

"Duly noted," the blond commented. She was still worried about how her teammate feels after today's incident. "Micheal can I ask you something," Yang asked in serious tone.

"Shoot," the wolf faunus said.

"Are you sure your okay, those assholes didn't say anything to offend you," Yang asked concerned. Micheal pulled the cooking spoon out of the pot and put it on the napkin on the counter. It looked fine to him at that moment. He walked over and sat in front of Yang.

"Yes Yang, I'm fine, though they said I should have died along with the rest of my kind and calling me mongrel," the wolf faunus said.

"Those fuckers how dare they," Yang said angrily, her eyes turning red. "They…," she stopped when her teammate held up his hand. His eyes were closed.

"Calm down," Micheal said.

"But…," the blond tried to say something.

"But nothin', there's no point in bothering with those kind of people, it's just better move on than to cause more trouble for yourself by fighting with them," Micheal said calmly. He grabbed Yang's hand without thinking about it and rubbed the back of it instinctively. The wolf faunus did this because Julie used to do this to him to calm him down when he was distressed. So, it felt natural to him. It always helped calm him down. So he thought it would work on Yang, even though she was angry and not distressed. It seemed to work. Yang's eye returned to their normal color. "I've dealt with worse things than a bit of racism, so what they say doesn't bother or hurt me; I just move on with my life, so should you," he said with a soft smile. Yang sighed.

"Alright, but if anyone say or does anything to you, come tell me and I'll kick their ass," the brawler said.

"Alright," the wolf faunus said. Yang looked down at their hands.

"So," Yang said dragging out the word. Micheal opened his eyes to look at his teammate. "How much longer are going to hold my hand," she asked. Micheal let go with a small blush.

"S-sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright, in fact you can continue to hold my hand if you want, it was nice with you rubbing my hand like that," the blond said with a smile on her face.

"I-I have to check on dinner," the wolf faunus stuttered. He got up and walked over to the pot, taking a few deep breaths. It didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

'_It's cute to see you flustered,'_ she thought. She just stared at her new person of interest with a sly smile on her face. The sound of the door opening caught both of their attentions. Ruby walked into the room in her pajamas.

"Micheal is dinner ready," she asked.

"Yeah pretty much, but can you wait a few more minutes for the noodles to absorb the flavor," Micheal said, his blush gone now.

"Fine," the brunette sighed.

"You can get some now, if you can't wait," the wolf faunus said. Ruby rushed past her teammate and grabbed a bowl. He rolled his eyes and walked over to serve his hyperactive leader. Micheal grabbed a ladle and poured her a bowl. The other members walked in, or wheeled in, in Hitomi's case.

"Alright, time to see how well you can cook," Weiss said.

The wolf faunus poured everyone a bowl and helped Hitomi into a spot at the table. It went as he expected for everyone's first couple of bites, they coughed for a second and some complaining from Weiss. The coughing went away as they continued to eat.

"This isn't bad, though I don't like how it makes you cough," Weiss said.

"That's just the spice it takes a couple of bites to get use to," Micheal said.

"Yeah, get past that it's actually really good," Ruby said.

"The spice is in fact my favorite part, not the coughing, but the flavor it gives," the wolf faunus commented.

"It does give it good flavor, I'm overall I'm satisfied," Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss," Micheal said.

"Get some good rest, we begin your true training tomorrow," Weiss stated. Her employee just nodded.

**Author's Notes: As always criticism is good.**

"**Stand," by Rascal Flatts**

**N7 Recruit, I'll answer your question, so scroll down a couple paragraphs. I kinda of wanted to say other things first.**

**The increased word count and a new line when a new character speaks are due to me reading reviews and wanting to improve the story. The increase word count is due to being told that my pacing is a little off, a little quicker than it should be. So, I'm trying to work on descriptive writing and more inner thoughts. I also got told about repeating words and will be fixing that as well. It for some reason took me an hour to try and fix the first chapter, because I had to read the entire chapter again. I feel like I got most of it, but there still might be some repeated words. The new line for when a new character speaks is fixed for all my earlier chapters as well. It should be easier to read now. Also with review I have put thoughts in **_**Italics **_**with the apostrophe also in Italics. Any song will also be in **_**Italics**_** and is set up the way I have it. The songs will all ways be on new lines. **

**But yeah, I do read reviews so please don't be afraid to review or PM me about a part that needs fixing, a question, or a concern. I'll try to answer you as long as I don't have to spoil something. I've been writing little side stories for me to practice pacing and other things. They can range from small fights to fluff placed random spots in the story. I also got rid of the prologue, because most people weren't even going reading past it. I also looked up what a beginner writer shouldn't do, which I should have done from the beginning. So there is no longer a prologue, though I still have it saved on a flash drive.**

**This chapter was slow in writing towards about the last thirty to twenty percent because as I looked over it felt like I was writing a filler chapter. I don't want that, so I modified it to not be or feel like filler. I didn't want to start over because I was already too far into the chapter to start over. If it still feels like filler, tell me and I can only say that I'm sorry for that. The only other problem I have is that I feel like I'm revealing too much too soon.**

**Alright, to answer your question N7 Recruit, I still haven't completely decided. I wasn't sure if I wanted to PM you or not, but oh well I answered it. I do have preferences though. I do lean towards Weiss and Yang in the one-on-one relationship, if I can say it like that, but honestly I toss Micheal with Ruby and Blake as well. I lean towards Weiss out of character favoritism and Yang because I love her design, mostly her hair. A little off topic I don't why, but I want bury my face in her hair. Anyways, I also still have a harem in my heart and it's slowly wildling away at my resolve to not do it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was Sunday at around noon. A few clouds hung in the sky, but the sky mostly clear with the sun shining down below. A small breeze was blowing by cooling down whatever it touched. Ruby, Weiss, and Micheal were out behind the dorms in the small forest nearby. The wolf faunus held Order's sword in his right hand. The heiress told him just to bring that. Weiss had Myrtenaster in its holster on her hip. Blake, Yang, and Hitomi were in town getting the items they missed yesterday. The list of items they missed was provided by the sole male member of the team. Micheal was listening to Weiss talk about aura.

"Okay, so you remember the applications of aura right," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, like increasing the power of my strikes or strengthening the barrier around my body, right," Micheal answered.

"Correct, now today we're going to practice basic applications," Weiss said.

"What kind of basic applications," the wolf faunus asked.

"I wasn't sure where I wanted to start initially, so I decided we're gonna start with offensive applications today and take it one step at a time," Weiss answered. Micheal just nodded. The heiress looked at her partner. "Keep track of his aura levels at all times, I don't want him passing out on us," Weiss said.

"Yes, Weiss," Ruby said. She pulled out her scroll and opened it up. _'Now where is the aura level scanner again,'_ as she tapped through the options on the screen. She eventually found it and pulled up Micheal's aura. It showed the wolf faunus' portrait on the upper half of the screen with a green bar below it. She returned her attention to her teammates. Weiss was pointing to the tree closest to her. The tree she was pointing at stood about fifteen feet tall and was as wide as a person.

"I want you hit the tree as hard as you can," she ordered.

"Okay," Micheal said questioningly. He walks over till he stood in front of the tree. He pulled his hand back. Raising the sword till it was next to his head. "Why aren't we doing this in the training room," he asked glancing towards his benefactor.

"I don't want people to figure out we have a teammate who doesn't know how to use aura," Weiss retorted.

"Alright," Micheal sighed. He rolled his eyes at the answer. _'Too worried about appearances Weiss, oh well,' _he thought to himself.

"Just hit the tree, don't worry about aura right now," Weiss ordered. Her teammate nodded and concentrated on the tree, his full attention on the tree. He swung at the tree as hard as he could. A thud was heard. Micheal's sword burrowed a few inches into the tree. The wolf faunus grunted as he tried to pull his sword out of the tree. It was stuck in the tree. '_Come on, out of the tree you,'_ he thought as he struggled to get the sword out of the tree. He placed his foot on the tree and with one final pull he got his sword out. Not prepared for the sudden release of his sword, he fell backwards on his butt. The mark of his attack imbedded in the tree.

"Well, the purpose of that attack was," Micheal asked as he got up.

"To see how far you get into the tree without aura, now similar to how you manifest aura in your hand, manifest your aura then channel it into your sword," Weiss said. Micheal turned his attention to his sword. He took a breath and concentrated. It took a second, but then a light green glow came from his hand. The wolf faunus willed it to his blade. It then made its way onto the sword. The second his sword was glowing the wolf faunus readied himself. As soon as he brought his sword up to the side of his head, the glow dissipated. He looked at the sword confused.

"It requires more concentration to keep the glow on anything other than yourself, when you changed your focus from your aura to your swing, the aura around you sword vanished, be careful as any aura that is expended on anything dissipates even if the thing, like manifesting it into your sword, you were using it for failed," Weiss informed her confused employee. He nodded and got ready again. He took a breath and concentrated again. The next second his aura surrounded his hand then flowed onto his sword. He lifted the up to the side of head again.

"You need to concentrate on holding your aura during the swing or it will dissipate before it hits the tree," Weiss warned. Micheal heard her, but still concentrated on the task in front of him. "Also hit in a different spot," Weiss ordered. Her teammate swung at the tree. His swung at a spot a few inches higher than his initial swing. Again, another thud was heard as the blade hit the tree. This time the sword went twice as far into the tree. The glow dissipated on hit. The wolf faunus sighed _'Great, now it's even harder to get out.'_ He took a few moments to pull his sword out of the tree. It ended n the same result though, he fell on his butt the second the sword came out of the tree. When he pulled his sword out splinters came out of the tree. The mark on tree was deeper into the tree, but was also wider than the sword itself too.

Weiss walked over to the tree. Her teammate got up and brushed himself off. "This is why I wanted you to hit a different spot," she said pointing to the marks. "I want you to look at the marks, and pay attention to what makes them different," she ordered. Micheal bent down a bit and studied the marks.

_'Let's see, the obvious detail is that it's longer, about twice as long, what else, it's wider than my sword, and more jagged than the other, wait what?'_ He was confused at what he found about the second mark. He looked at his teammate. "That doesn't make sense," he questioned.

"Yes it does, you see even though manifested your aura into your sword, but you didn't refine it," Weiss said.

"Refine it," Micheal said questioningly.

"Yes, now I'm going manifest aura into Myrtenaster, I want you to see if you can see my aura on her," Weiss said. She held her rapier in front of Micheal parallel to the ground. A few seconds passed as the grey haired boy studied the rapier. He squints his eyes in a last attempt to spot Weiss' aura on the weapon, but still saw nothing.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"That's what I mean by 'refine it,' you shape your aura around your weapon, you essentially cover weapon in a thin barrier, similar to the one around your body, it's invisible to the eye but it exists," Weiss said.

"Yeah, your attack isn't as effective either if you don't refine it, it's stronger sure, but just manifesting aura into your sword without refining it, your sword becomes more of a club with an small edge to it than an actual sword, plus your actually burning more of your aura that way too," Ruby spoke up for the first time in awhile. She walks over and shows Micheal his aura level. It had gone down, but was still in the green. The brunette tapped on an icon and a percentage appeared under the green bar. It showed "98%," on the screen. "That may not seem like a lot, but you see, you should only lose that much aura after about ten strikes, you also lost one percent for the failed manifest of your aura from before," Ruby said.

"Huh, alright, basically just manifesting aura into my sword isn't enough; I need to concentrate even more to refine it," Micheal said.

"Yes, give me your sword let me show what you should be able to do once you refined it," Weiss said. She put Myrtenaster back in its holster and held out her hand. Micheal flipped his sword around, so the handle faced his teammate and handed it to Weiss. "Now back up," she ordered. The other two hunters-in-training there moved back a few feet. The heiress gave her employee's sword a few practice swings to adjust to the weight. After she felt comfortable with the weight, she turns toward the tree. Then she adopted her usual battle stance readied herself. _'It's off for this kind of sword, but it's only for one strike so I'll manage,'_ she thought to herself. Concentrating her aura into the blade and refining it in one second. Taking a small breath and then releasing it as she swung the blade. The wolf faunus waited the thud of the blade hitting the tree, but it never came. All he heard was the sound of the blade cutting through wood.

"Now come take a look," the heiress said. Micheal walked over to inspect the mark. It amazed him once he saw it. The new slash went from one side of the tree to the other. The mark itself was a smooth cut all the way through.

"Wow, that's incredible," Micheal said.

"This is really basic and any hunter should be able to do this," Weiss said handing her teammate his sword.

"So, let me guess it's relatively the same as before, but one extra step," the grey haired boy asked.

"Yes, manifest your aura, then channel, then refine it, then keep that concentration as you swing," Weiss answered.

"Too me it sounds like it would take more aura to do," the wolf faunus questioned.

"It doesn't, it just take more concentration, so it's more mentally strenuous, but the more you do it, the less strenuous it becomes and the easier it becomes," Weiss assured her teammate.

"Oh one last thing, if you didn't pick up on it, when you hit something all that aura you injected into the blade goes away, when you don't refine it, if you refine it you keep most the aura," Ruby said. She showed Weiss aura level. It hasn't dropped at all. "Also, the amount of aura spent depends on the size of the weapon; remember that I said it should take about ten strikes for your aura to drop that one percent," the brunette asked. Her teammate nodded in response. "I should have also it should take ten strikes for a weapon of that size," Ruby said.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want me to bring my shield, you only wanted my sword as Chaos would have cost more aura," Micheal realized.

"Exactly, we need you to have as much aura as possible to extended practicing it as long as possible, that oversized axe would have detrimental, because of how much aura it would have cost," Weiss assured. She then pulled her rapier out. The revolving chamber spins till it stopped on light blue. The heiress held out her hand and a small glyph appeared. An icicle shot out of the glyph and hit the ground a couple feet from the trio. A cone of ice formed where the icicle hit. The cone of ice was about four feet tall and is smooth on all sides. "I want you to hit that now, like before channel your aura into your sword then strike, also don't worry about refining your aura just yet, I want do a couple more examples before refining it," Weiss ordered.

Micheal walked over to the block of ice and readied himself, as he before lifting his sword next to his head. Then he manifests his aura and channels it into the blade of his weapon. Doing as he was told, he skips refining it. The grey haired boy then slashes at the cone of ice. A clink is heard as his sword hits the ice. This time was different, instead of slashing into the ice, the sword reangled itself and just slid down the ice. It was accompanied by a loud annoying scratching noise. The aura still dissipated on hit. Micheal lost his balance a bit form the sudden result. He managed to catch himself before he hit the tips of the cone. _'That was close,' _he sighs in relief. The wolf faunus inspects where his sword impacted the block of ice. All he saw a long scratch mark. It didn't even chip away at the ice.

"You see your attack had no effect on it, even though it's stronger, it was just reangled and slid down the side, some species of grimm have this kind of armor, so going for pure power is a waste as it will just glance off it and now…," Weiss said. She held out her hand and a glyph appeared. It was a couple inches off the ground. It appeared to be about five feet in diameter. "I want you to hit this, you should know the drill," Weiss ordered. Her employee nodded and readied himself. He raised his word up and channeled his aura into his sword. Micheal then swung his sword at the glyph. It just bounced off harmlessly with no sound this time. Just like the times before, his aura dissipated on hit.

"Different situation, same result, some defenses are just too strong for pure power to work on," Weiss said. She returned her hand to her side. The glyph disappeared in a second. "Now I want you to practice refining your aura," Weiss said.

"Okay, can I ask a couple things first," the wolf faunus asked.

"What," Weiss said.

"Alright, so how much more effective is refining my aura versus not refining it," Micheal asked.

"As I said before, the amount of aura you lose lessens, but it increases the power of your attacks even more," the heiress answered.

"Really," the grey haired boy interrupted in surprise.

"Yes, just injecting aura into your strike, the power of the attack is double, after refining it, it triples and the blade becomes shaper, allowing you to slash into or through objects you couldn't do before," Weiss finished.

"Now my second question, how exactly do you refine aura, I know I need to concentrate more to shape it, but is there a specific way to go about it," Micheal asked. His teammate in white closed her eyes in thought. She was remembering how she was taught when she was first learning to use aura.

"Hold your sword in front of you, close your eyes, then visualize your sword in your mind, do as before, manifest, then channel, the sword in your mind should be surrounded by aura, Now I want you condense your aura into your sword, take it slowly at first, split into multiple sections, then condense each section, if you do it right you should see a thin line around your sword, that is your aura, but once you open your eyes, remember to concentrate on keeping the aura's shape, that line should be invisible, this how I remember it being explained to me on how to practice it," Weiss explained. She opened her eyes to see her teammate nod in confirmation.

Micheal began the practice exercise. He lifts his sword up in front of himself, perpendicular to the ground. Then closed his eyes and drowned out the world. The wolf faunus envision his sword in his mind. It took a second, but it appeared in front of him. A silver single-edge sword, that appeared along with his shield Order on his first day on Remnant. _'Alright, manifest,'_ he began to speak in his mind as he did his exercise. A light green ball of light appeared next to his sword. _'Channel,_' then the ball of light went into the sword. The blade then emitted his aura on all sides. His aura flowed freely around the sword never straying from it. It was trying to shape itself to his sword without his help. It was as Ruby described more of a club with an edge as his aura just simple took a vague shape of the blade. The aura was forming a small jagged wedge-like shape around the blade of the sword, but has a small edge trying to mimic the edge of the blade. The wedge is slightly bigger than the blade itself. _'I guess I didn't notice, or never thought of something like that would happen,'_ the grey haired commented in his mind.

_'Okay, now let's split it into segments and then condense it, let's condense it starting from the top and work my way down,'_ Micheal reminded himself of and planned ahead for the procedure. He split his aura into three segments trying to make them as even as possible. He started with first segment of his weapon, which up the upper half of the blade. He noticed the aura slowly began to shrink in size and mold itself around his weapon. A strange sensation is going on in his head as he worked on his aura. It was a like a tingling sensation and was coming from a small spot from the front of his brain and it was distracting. It was a spectacle to behold to see his aura shaping itself around the sword. Even if was a simple trick for a regular hunter and not that impressive to a regular hunter, it was impressive to him. After a long minute, the first segment was done. He tried to continue to the next section, the middle of the blade, in his mind, but the first segment burst free and returned to the wedge shape before it was condensed.

"Concentrate," Weiss said.

"I was," Micheal shouted losing concentration for a second. His aura dissipated form the sword. The tingling sensation disappeared along with his aura.

"You obviously weren't concentrating enough seeing as your aura just dissipated," Weiss retorted. She saw her teammate letting lose a frustrated sigh and rubbing the front of his head. Knowing of the tingling sensation was bugging him as well as she dealt with it when she first started using aura. It was his brain just wasn't used to this much exertion. She sighed "Look I don't care how long you take right now, just concentrate on getting it down and then we'll go for a few strike afterward."

"How long did I take anyways," Micheal asked.

"Don't worry about it, just concentrate, I don't care how long you take right now, just work on refining your aura," the heiress said in a softer voice. Her faunus teammate nodded. He took a deep breath then started again. A few minutes passed before it broke shape again. Micheal released a frustrated sigh again, but kept at it. The same result repeated again and again for about five tries till he managed to finally work on the second segment. Ruby checks her teammate's aura. It was now in the mid eighties and was still slowly dropping. After another few minutes had passed and the wolf faunus completed the second segment was finished. The tingling sensation had spread across the entire front of his brain. It started to hurt at the spot where it started. The pain was slightly visible on his face as he scrunched his face a bit.

_'Okay…, concentrate…, almost… done, ugh brain hurts,'_ Micheal assures himself of the situation. He slows the condensing of the last so as not to start all over. He managed to figure out when the other segments where going to burst by a certain signal, a subtle tick. This tick sounded like glass breaking. If he heard the tick, he would stop and repair the other segments. Once, he felt he was in the clear, he would continue on his current section. He began the last bit of his sword, the handle. It was still part of the overall weapon, so he needs to refine his aura around it as well. It took a eight minutes, due to hearing the ticking a couple times. In the end, he managed to condense the entire sword. He sighed in relieve and this his aura burst free of its shape then dissipated. The wolf faunus groaned as he stared at his sword. He is a little happy that the pain and tingling is gone. A clap got his attention.

"Good, at least you got the entire sword refined," Weiss said. She glanced towards her partner. The white haired girl saw that her employee's aura was still in the low eighties on the scroll. Though she is sure he's mentally tired. "Think you can do it again and at least strike the tree one time," she asked. The wolf faunus gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded. He walked over to the tree and stood in front of it. He held his sword in front of him then began channeling his aura again. It took almost ten minutes to refine it, but he accomplished it with no problems. He raised his sword up to ready his strike. His entire brain tingled with the front segment of it was in pain, a burning pain. Micheal held his concentration and swung at the tree. He expected a thud and his sword getting stuck in the tree, but it never happened. Instead, the grey haired boy saw was a clean cut through the tree. He stopped concentration after completing the slash. The aura around his sword dissipated.

"Good," Weiss said as she walked over to inspect the mark.

"How do you feel," Ruby asked.

"Brain's fried," Micheal groaned.

"Yeah, I bet it is, you don't mind if he takes a short break, Weiss," the brunette asked her partner.

"No, but only for a few minutes," Weiss said. Micheal sat against the tree he's been slashing at. "Not bad, like I said, the more you do this the easier it becomes, meaning you can do it faster and the less strenuous on your brain it is," Weiss said. A minute had passed and Micheal felt his brain wasn't hurting anymore.

"How useful is this technique," he asked.

"Overall it's useful, but it also depends on the hunter," Weiss answered.

"What do you mean," her employee asked.

"This wouldn't be all that useful for me as my weapon requires precise strikes and not power, I also have dust and my semblance to increase my effectiveness of my strikes and have more offensive options that don't require me to get in close; I need use most of my aura for dust and my semblance," Weiss said.

"I can get more out of it than Weiss, but my sweetheart has more weight to swing around and cut through most grimm fine, so I don't need to increase the power of my strikes, also I'm also using my aura on my semblance most of the time to stay moving," Ruby said.

"Some hunter have a semblance that increase the power of their strikes, so they don't need it, some hunter prefer not to waste aura on this as they don't have a lot of it, again it just depends on the hunter's methods, but in the end it's not about how much power you have in a strike, but how effectively you can utilize your aura," Weiss explained.

"So basically, while useful can be overshadowed by other means, I also have to find a style of combat that suits me and see if this technique, or other aura applications, fits me," Micheal asked.

"Yes exactly, alright that's enough resting, let's continue, we're gonna keep going till we say stop this time," Weiss said. Micheal sighed and picked himself off the ground. He brushed himself off and stood in front of the tree. He took a breath and prepared himself for the rest of the session. The wolf faunus continued to practice on refining his aura and holding concentration, which he continued to lose, till his aura fell into the red. His final aura level when they stopped was ten percent. A couple hours have passed after his last break. The tree he was swinging at was missing a large wedge-shaped segment out of it. The sound of the tree groaning could be heard. It sounded like it could fall over soon.

"Alright, that enough," Weiss said.

"Okay," Micheal said exhausted. He dropped his sword. Then he walked over and leaned against a tree nearby. He was breathing heavy and sweating. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching him from behind. A bottle of water appears to the left side of his vision.

"Here you go," Ruby said. Her teammate took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you, Ruby" Micheal said taking the bottle from her. He took a quick drink.

"No problem," the brunette said with a smile.

"Alright, we made progress today, you got it down, albeit slowly," Weiss said walking over to the duo.

"How do you feel," Ruby asked.

"Tired, brain hurts and it's also fried, I don't want to think about anything right now," Micheal groaned.

"That's to be expected," Weiss said. She stood next to Ruby.

"Really," Micheal said turning around. He leaned against the tree for support.

"Yeah, I wasn't much different when I was first practicing aura, but like Weiss said, just keep doing it and it's easier on your mind and easier to do," Ruby said.

"Okay," Micheal sighed. After a few minutes the trio began their way back to the dorms. "Hey Weiss," the wolf faunus tried to get his employer's attention. Weiss turned towards him. "I'm curious, how long are planning on this taking, training me that is," he asked.

"I want to cover the basics this month and then we can move onto more advanced applications next month and work on combat experience along the way, at the earliest two months, at the latest two and a half months," Weiss answered.

"So you want me to train on my own to speed things up," Micheal asked.

"That would be nice, but I want someone observing you so you don't overdo it and injure yourself, if you keep hurting yourself through training then it isn't helpful," the heiress said. Her employee nodded, but still planned for his own training.

_'Okay, I get what she's saying, but feels like a waste of a Friday, I mean I should be able to check my own aura levels with my scroll right, so what can a little solo practice, after some studying, do,'_ the grey haired boy thought to himself. "So what are we gonna rest for a bit then go at it again," he asked.

"No, this is a good way to practice aura regeneration techniques, also I want to see if the others have returned and got what they missed," the white haired girl answered.

"Is that more work for my brain, I don't think I can take any more of that," Micheal groaned.

"No, it's like meditating; you just relax and let your body do the work," Weiss said.

"Good, I can do that," Micheal smiled.

**That night, a warehouse in the industrial district of Vale**

In an office room, sitting around a table was the woman in red, Roman Torchwick, a young man with grey hair, and a young woman with green hair. "Roman, where are those reports I asked for," the woman in red said in an annoyed tone, her glowing gold eyes glaring at the wanted criminal. "It has been two weeks and you have yet to get any information on those three from that night."

"Well Cinder, one of them has been a pain in the ass to get any information on," Roman said. He threw three folders on the table. On each of the folder's tabs is a name, from top to bottom, Glynda Goodwitch, Ruby Rose, and Micheal Canus Law. Cinder grabbed the top folder and worked her way down. The first two folders contained the information she wanted like birth certificate, a picture of the person, current occupation, etc. The last one, Micheal's folder, annoyed her. All it contained was the wolf faunus' picture and a sheet of paper giving a physical description with some questioning details, like height and exact species of faunus. The height said "Between 5'3 to 5'6." The race stated "Rumored wolf faunus? More than likely just a dog faunus." That did catch Cinder's attention. She wants to first question what there such little information on him.

"Roman, why is there so little information on this one," Cinder questioned as she threw the folder onto the table. The other two people there looked at the folder. "There is nothing, no birth certificate, no dental records, nothing," the black haired woman said.

"Yeah I know, frustrating isn't it, I pulled as many string as I could, but I couldn't find any information on Grey, even with that picture, no one recognizes him, it's like he just came into existence," Roman sighed. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He inhaled and let loose a small puff of smoke.

"It says here he's speculated to be a wolf faunus," Cinder asked picking up the picture. She studied the picture to see if he was actually a wolf faunus.

"I mean obviously he's just a dog faunus, the wolf faunus became extinct years ago, also he has a blue eye, the wolves never had blue eyes from what I heard," the grey haired man said leaning back in his chair. He is a well-built young man, somewhere in his early twenties. His eyes and hair are the exact same shade of grey, a silvery-grey. His hair is slicked back while partially unkempt in the front. He wears a black and grey jacket two-tone jacket that is partial zipped up. His pants are mostly black with a grey stripe down the sides. He also wears a notched belt with what appeared to be a sash draped over it on his right side. On the sash is a winged boot. He wears fingerless gloves with vambraces over them. On his shoulders are rerebraces. On his feet are black shoes with a metal plate on the front. Above those shoes are dark grey greaves.

"Though it would be interesting if he was, after all this time, it's revealed that a wolf faunus has survived," the green haired woman said. She appeared to be around the grey haired man in age. She is thin woman with medium brown skin with red eyes. Her hair is mint green hair cut with straight fringe with two bangs, as well two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears an intricate, exotic white top with an olive undershirt. The under shirt is a shallow-cut revealing a good amount of cleavage. On the back of the top is a cut gem. She also wears white pants and brown caps that end at her calves, plus an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where her weapons are hooked onto as well as a single pouch. She wears a metal three ring armband on her left arm and beads around the same wrist.

"Not really, he would just be any other faunus, nothing special about them," the grey haired man said in a bored tone. He glanced towards his superior, her eyes trained on the photo. "He can't be that interesting, he's just a dog that looks like a wolf," he said.

"No, he is a wolf faunus, and one with grey hair at that," Cinder said. She placed the picture on the table.

"I have grey hair does that make me special," the grey haired man asked.

"On a human, no, on a wolf faunus, yes," Cinder answered.

"How so," the man asked.

"First, let me ask you a question Mercury, when a person thinks of a wolf, what species of wolf they usually refer to or is often depicted in media," Cinder asked. Mercury was about to answer before the green haired woman spoke up.

"Oh, a grey wolf right," she said earning a slight glare from her associate.

"Correct Emerald, but I was asking Mercury, anyways, as you should know faunus generally have lower amount of aura than humans, but tend to have traits that make up for it, night vision, superior hearing and smell, some species like bear faunus are naturally stronger than human and can build muscle faster, or cat faunus are more agile, but some faunus break those rules," the black haired woman said.

"Like Grey here," Roman said gesturing to the picture.

"Yes, it a strange aspect of faunus, but it seems that faunus that take after recognized species of animals are stronger than usual, increased aura reserves, unique and powerful semblances," Cinder explained.

"So, some species of faunus are naturally stronger than others because their animal counterparts are more recognized," Emerald asked.

"Yes, even among the same species of faunus there are those are more powerful than other, like a black cat faunus or dog faunus that take after beagles or golden retrievers," Cinder answered.

"Even just hair color among the same species means one is stronger than the other; there is a trade off right," Mercury said ending in a question.

"They're rarer, for example, wolf faunus were known to have four hair colors, all of them except for one came in different shades, wolves came in red, black, white, and grey, grey never showing any other shade of its color, out of every fifteen wolf faunus, only one would be born with grey hair," Cinder said.

"What about humans, since we don't have multiple species," Emerald asked.

"Every human has an equal chance to gain a unique and powerful semblance and high levels of aura, just an extremely low chance, but it equal for all for all humans, anyways this is rare chance to gain potentially powerful ally," Cinder answered.

"So, you want us to capture him," Mercury asked.

"No, I want to know what his aura rank is first, if it's high, then capture him and we'll see if we can persuade him to our side, can I trust you to get his aura rank," Cinder said ending in an order to Roman.

"Yes, the required equipment isn't a problem, getting close is," Roman said. He puffed a small cloud of smoke. "Ozpin is probably keeping a close eye on him, being the last wolf faunus and all, he would try to keep him safe, he would probably recognize a spy," he commented.

"I can do it, he doesn't know about me," Emerald said.

"He doesn't, but one of his associated does," Cinder said.

"Who, Qrow," Mercury asked.

"Maybe him, but there is another," Cinder said.

"Okay who," the grey haired man asked.

"The X-rank hunter," Cinder snarled.

"How the hell does that old man know and isn't he in Atlas right now on a hunt," Mercury asked.

"I don't know, the only reason why Ozpin doesn't know about you is because he probably can't describe or draw anything to save his life," Cinder said. _'He has spies somewhere, but where,'_ she thought.

"Or he keeps forgetting, his age must me catching up to him, poor memory and all," Roman said.

"Regardless, every year he makes a trip to Beacon and stays there for a few months to help train the students, he always does it towards the beginning of the year, about a month or two after classes start," the black haired woman sighed. "We need someone he won't recognize…," she said going into thought. She stared at Roman.

"What," the orange haired man retorted.

"That right hand of yours, she rarely shows herself, there's a chance that he doesn't know about her," Cinder said,

"She is also my bodyguard and you're asking me to send her away just to get an aura ranking," Roman snarled.

"Yes, but also, this is a good way to know more about this person, any information would be useful, so she also has to pretend to be his friend, it would make it easier to convince him to join us, besides we have a different task for you and who will be working with, you'll have plenty of guards," Cinder answered.

"Okay, who am I working with," Roman asked.

"The White Fang," Cinder answered.

"What why the hell would I ever work…," Roman yelled.

"Roman, you will do as I say," Cinder interrupted glaring at her pawn. A flame appeared in her hand.

"Fine," he scoffed.

"I suggest you tell that girl of yours her new mission, and then go convince the White Fang to work with you," the black haired woman said. Roman grumbled and walked off. Cinder looked at her two associates. "You two, he'll will show up sooner or later, If he spots you, run, don't attempt to fight him, he has far more experienced and is far more powerful than you, he will either kill or capture you," Cinder warned.

"If we do get captured, what then," Mercury asked.

"You're on your own, no one is going to come rescue you, and as far as I'm concerned you're dead," the black haired woman said. Her two associates nervously nodded getting the message. _'I rather not lose these two, though if this wolf faunus has a high aura rank, then he'll potentially be more powerful and more useful than these two, Micheal Canus Law, hmm,'_ she thought looking at photo near the end of her thoughts.

"Oh, almost forgot," Roman said walking back. The trio at the table turned towards him. "It's not in the folder, but there are couple other things about Grey there," the criminal said.

"Like what," Cinder asked.

"First, during his initiation he managed to slay a Gigas by himself, not exactly a mature Gigas, but not a young one either," Roman said.

"Not bad," Mercury commented.

"The other thing is," Cinder asked.

"He appears to have an odd relationship with a grimm," Roman answered. He saw Cinder raise an eyebrow. Knowing what question she's going to asked. He answered it before she asked. "This grimm had him pinned and should have killed him, but didn't instead all it did was talk to him, we couldn't record the conversation, so we don't know what exactly these two relationship have, but it could be that the grimm has marked him as its prey, so it could be dangerous to have him around," Roman remarked.

"It let him live," Mercury said questioningly. All he got was a nod from the orange haired man.

"Hmm, we'll just need to be wary, but I doubt it can keep an eye on him at all times, if it does become a threat to us, we'll just kill, it's still a grimm, an intelligent grimm, but still a grimm," Cinder said.

"I highly doubt you could kill it, unless you're stronger than entire school full of hunters combined," Roman said.

"Why would you say that," Emerald asked.

"Because it attacked Beacon to get to Grey, and defeated majority of the students and staff there, it killed about thirty students and staff alike," Roman said. That got a shocked expression from the others.

"Well, for the time being we're safe as it's more than likely massively injured and won't be fighting for awhile, but I guess…, we'll just have to avoid fighting it as long as possible and if it does attack, we retreat without the faunus, no point in fighting an adversary we can't kill," Cinder said. Her two associates nodded. _'Another thing to worry about, but we just need to be cautious and it'll be fine,' _she thought. "What kind of grimm is it and do you have a picture of it?"

"Unknown, unfortunately my scout couldn't get a picture, although he says that it's a dragon," Roman said.

"Like a Scourge," Emerald asked.

"No, this is a true dragon, four legs plus wings, that breathe purple fire and smoke," Roman answered.

"Purple fire," Mercury said questioningly

"Yes, purple fire, probably just for show, sadly we the scout couldn't get much more," Roman remarked. "That's all I have," he said and walked off.

"Like I said already, we just need to be wary, we got some time before it recuperates, but how much I'm not sure, let's use what time we got and make sure everything goes well," Cinder ordered.

"Yes ma'am," her associates said in unison.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

**I have said this before at some point, can't remember when though, this was going to be a slower paced story focusing more on Micheal growing as a hunter and as a person. I went looking through my older chapters trying to find when I said that and I couldn't find it. I have said that before though, I probably deleted it by accident when I was shortening and fixing chapters. I have different ideas for chapters, from classroom lessons, more training chapters, some character based chapters like back story or character development, and some pure bonding chapters. I mean I'm also going to combine a few of them into one chapter as well if it fits with the chapter, some chapters will be short and some will long. I did say this story is mainly told through Micheal's perspective, but I will do chapters where he's not main focus.**

**I've wanted to get to this chapter, which is first of the training chapters, for awhile. So, this one was faster for me to write. Do you think I overdid the side effect of first his usage of aura. I mean it would be natural for him to be tried at the end of it. Also I would imagine training in any magic-like force would be strenuous on your mind. While aura is a natural force of your body it's magical in nature and still requires use of your mind to manifest.**

**The idea of faunus being strong based on their animal being more recognized was originally based on a different idea. You see the original idea was for wolf and fox faunus. It was that wolf faunus have four different hair colors white, black, red, and grey. Depending on which one you're born with defines you capabilities with grey being the strongest hair color. The reason is because I remember reading somewhere the most recognized species of wolf is the grey wolf, though as I looked up recently the red wolf is just as recognized. I chose the grey wolf because that's what I think of when I think of a wolf. I decided to generalize it amongst all faunus kind in the end to balance it out. So for example a cat faunus with black hair, like Blake, would be stronger than the average faunus because when I think of cats the first color that pops into my head is a black cat. Even if it just because of the black cat superstition. I like the idea in the end, even if it could be flawed. Oh well, that where you readers come in and criticize me on aspects like that, so I can fix it, change it, or just remove it.**

**A little bit on a side note. I actually read the Color Naming Rule recently. I was just curious at how it works, provided by the list of every character name in the show. It seems at least some part of the name has to be in some way related to a color, either being a given, middle, or surname, Even though the cast of characters in the show don't seem to have middle names. Micheal is fine as far as this rule goes. Canus is Latin for grey. Hitomi is not following the rule though. I'm I've been pretty lax as far as this rule goes, but I want to stay as true as possible to the rules of the world while making as little amount of changes as possible, either minor or major. So, Hitomi's middle name is now Viola. It's Latin for violet, even though Hitomi's main color is magenta. It's still a shade of violet. I choose the middle name for the rule because I choose to and also I like the names I've chose for the given name and surname I've chosen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hitomi found herself sitting on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The bed frame is made of wood with a small mattress onto of it. She looked around and found the walls, ceiling, and floor to be made of logs with what looked like mud or clay between the logs. She sees a wooden dresser with a door to the right of it. Finally, there is a window on the far wall from the door with a woven window shade on it. The fox faunus also saw another bed next to the window. There was no one on it. Hitomi looked down and saw she was younger and wearing a white nightgown. She walked over to the window and moved the shade to look outside. She had to stand on her tip-toes to look outside, it was dark and for some reason she couldn't see anything. _'I can see in the dark, but why can't I see anything out these stupid windows,'_ she thought.

Hitomi then looked around the room again. _'This place looks familiar, but feels wrong, very wrong,'_ she thought. She wanted to see more of this house. She wanted over to the door and opened it. She sees a long dark hallway. The fox faunus began to walk down the hallway. Every couple of minutes a window appeared. Hitomi looked out each one. She found the same result each time, it was dark and she couldn't see. By the time she reached her sixth window she gave up looking outside. If she had looked out the last window, she would have noticed the red eyes in the distance. The longer she walked down the hall way the more ominous it became. There were no sounds other than her footsteps. After about twenty minutes of walking she reached a living room. It had a fire place on the far wall from the hallway on the right side of the room from where Hitomi is standing. The fire place being the only thing she sees so far built of different materials, stone. An old iron stove to the right of the fireplace. A rug is placed in the middle of the room. On the left side of the room is a wooden table with four wooden chairs around it.

On the rug in the middle of the room there looked to be something laying on it. It was rectangular in shape. Hitomi walked over to the object. She saw it was a small picture frame face down. The fox faunus picked it up and turned it over. She tensed at what she saw, a picture of her family, her original family back at the village. The pictured showed her father, mother, and younger brother. Her father was what you would call a pretty boy. He is a tall slender man with a pretty face. He has the same hair color as Hitomi and has magenta eyes. His hair goes down to his shoulders. He is wearing a white kimono and light blue hakama with light blue haori over the kimono. Hitomi's mother was almost a splitting image of herself, except for the white hair. She is wearing a simple red kimono with a white obi sash. Her little brother has the same hair color and eye color has their father except for his left eye is ivory. He looked a lot like a younger version of their father. He was wearing a light blue kimono.

Hitomi's hands began to tremble as she stared at the picture. She pulled the picture to her chest and began to cry. "Mother, Father, Koji," the fox faunus cried. _'It's been ten years, but…, but… it still…,'_ she couldn't finish her thought. The picture brings both happy and painful memories for the faunus. After a minute of crying she felt the picture vanish. Hitomi panicked and began searching the ground around her for the picture. _'No no no, where did it go, please I want to see their faces for a little longer,'_ she thought in a panic. Then she felt the room began to heat up as a growl was heard to her left. Her left ear was moving to zone in on the sound. The fox faunus slowly moved her head in the direction of the growl. She saw the wall of the house and nothing else. Then the room burst into purple flames except for a small circle around the faunus. The orange haired girl froze on the spot paralyzed with fear. The room was burning hot now.

A crash came from the wall and a few splinters shot out. Hitomi jumped at the sound. She held her breath. The crashing continued and more splinters shot from the wall. Cracks began to form as the crashing continued. After a couple minutes of listening to the crashing sound, they stopped. Hitomi let loose the breath she was holding, Relieved that the crashing was done. The cracks on the wall are six feet long spreading out in all directions. Then a loud crash was heard and Magaru's head burst through the wall. Hitomi felt her heart stop at the sight of the dragon grimm. Magaru looked down at the fox faunus. It growled for a second and then roared. Hitomi screamed.

"Hitomi, wake up," a voice shouted. Then Hitomi woke up to her partner shaking her. Micheal had a worried and surprised look in his eyes. His ears were flat to his head. The fox faunus looked around to see her team looking at her with a surprised looks on their faces.

"S-sorry," Hitomi said looking down. She rubbed her face and felt that her cheeks were wet.

"Oh shit," Micheal sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. He was only up do to this being one of the few nights where he is a light sleeper. He had heard her crying and woke up to look at her. He found Blake to be awake as well. She was curious to why she heard crying.

"Hitomi, are you okay, what happened," Blake asked.

"I'm fine," the fox faunus took a breath. "Just a bad dream," she said.

"More like a nightmare," Micheal commented earning a glare from his partner. He pulled his scroll of the charger. He opened it to see the time. The light of the scroll shined on his face illuminating it, the sudden light blinding him. "It's 5:30 in the morning," he groaned.

"Sorry," Hitomi apologized sadly.

"Can you go back to sleep," the wolf faunus asked. He closed his scroll and looked at his partner. The fox faunus shakily nodded. "Do you want to go back to sleep," he asked. Hitomi shook her head. "Okay," he said. He took a deep breath and studied his partner. She was shaking slightly. "Would you be fine staying up by yourself or do you want one of us to stay up with you," Micheal asked.

"Either one is fine," Hitomi answered in a monotone voice.

"I'll stay up with you," Micheal said. He got up and put his scroll in his pocket. He held his hand out. Hitomi looked confused. "Come on, some fresh air could do you some good," the wolf faunus said. He also wanted the rest of the team to get some more sleep without worry about their distressed teammate.

"Okay," Hitomi said taking his hand. Micheal pulled her up onto her feet. It was the final day for Hitomi to use the wheelchair, but has refused it to walk on her own. To which she has been doing well without much effort, though the team is still watching her closely in case she needed the wheelchair. Micheal led her out of the room and closed the door behind them. The other members of the team lie back down on their beds.

"What do you think her nightmare was," Ruby asked.

"Don't know sis," Yang said tiredly.

"Well, Micheal is with her, let's just get to sleep," Blake said.

"Yes, please shut up and go back to sleep, we can worry about it later," Weiss retorted.

**A few minutes later on the roof**

Micheal opened the door to the roof. He looked down to make sure his partner was getting up the stairs alright. The wolf faunus geld out his hand to help Hitomi. She took it without any resistance. Once the duo made it onto the roof, the grey haired boy closed the door behind them. He gestured for Hitomi to sit against the wall. She did so without saying anything. Her partner sat next to her and pulled out his scroll. He opened it and tapped on the "Grimm Wars," app. He had started playing since Ruby and Yang were playing it. A screen popped that showed to Beowolfs clawing at each other. Their bodies covered in scars. Under the picture it said "Loading."

The duo sat there not talking for awhile with a light breeze hitting them every once in awhile. The orange haired girl was staring at the stars. The only noise coming from the wolf faunus' scroll. Hitomi glanced over to see what was happening. The screen showed a dinosaur grimm in what looked like a exhibit like area. The fox faunus recognized it as a Tectus. The grimm is bipedal, but due to the screen it's exact size isn't shown well. Hitomi remembers from studying grimm though it should be around seven feet long and somewhere around thirty-five to forty feet long. It has a lightly built slender body with a long tail that is long that it's body. On its head are two small horns. It has two small arms that don't appear to be useful at all. It's lightly armored with the head and tail having the most and thickest bone plate. Bone plate also runs along its back. The bone plate on the tail is bladed on both sided on the last seven feet. The tail is also covered in barbs.

Micheal tapped the screen and the Tectus' head shot up alarmed. It looked around and its body slowly disappeared. _'That's right that species has camouflage abilities like a chameleon,'_ Hitomi remembered. The dinosaur grimm's body returned to view a few seconds later.

"Cool, but dangerous species right," Micheal said. He could feel his partner looking his direction. He tapped a button that said "Status," and a window opened in front of the grimm. It showed different thing varying from Lv., Hp, Strength, Defense, Speed, Etc. Its level is two with 123 Hp. _'Let's see it said this species was a frail speedy grimm with low damage, but it also has a high natural evasion and a ranged attack, I wonder if I made a bad choice for my starter grimm, the other two were Beowolf, which was the offensive one of the three with the highest attack, or a Boarbatusk, which is slow but has high defense and hp,' _he thought. He scratched his head in thought.

"Are going to ask," Hitomi asked bring her partner out of his thoughts.

"About what," Micheal questioned.

"You know what," the fox faunus retorted.

"No," the wolf faunus answered.

"Why," Hitomi asked surprised. _'I would think you would be a little curious,'_ she thought.

"Do you want to talk about it," Micheal questioned.

"Not really," Hitomi answered.

"Unless you really want to talk about then I won't say anything," Micheal said. He tapped a button that said "Battle." It showed four options in order from left to right it said "Live, Local, Event, AI," and Micheal clicked on the AI option. It then showed options for a one-on-one, two-on-two, and a three-on-three option. The wolf faunus clicked on the one-on-one option. It showed a screen show two big squares occupying the top half of the screen. The bottom half show a bunch of smaller squares containing question marks with one showing the side view of the Tectus' head. The right square showed a Beowolf head and the bottom right showed the number three. The left square contained a question mark. Micheal clicked on the Tectus' picture. The big left square changed from the question mark to the Tectus' side view picture. Then the wolf faunus clicked the battle option and then it showed a black loading screen.

"Do you even have an idea what my nightmare was about," Hitomi asked. Her partner's face frowned slightly having a good idea.

"I have an idea, it's related to the loss of your kind right," Micheal asked. His partner remained silent. That gave him the answer he needed. He turned his head to look at his partner. "Unless you want to talk about it, and I mean really want to talk about it, I won't force you to talk about it," he said with a gentle smile on his face. Hitomi sighed. "Think of it kinda of like the reason for my depression, I don't want to talk about it till I'm ready, so until you're ready to talk about your nightmare, I won't push it," the wolf faunus assured.

"Okay thanks," the fox faunus said with a small smile. "Your battle started," she commented pointing to the scroll. Her partner returned his attention to the screen. It showed a 5x5 square grid in a clearing of a forested area from a topside view. On both sides of the gird occupying the middle square of the farthest rows from the center are the two grimm. Micheal's Tectus occupied the southernmost row and the Beowolf in the northernmost row. The top of the screen showed a blue rectangle that said "Your turn," in it.

Micheal tapped his grimm and a square around the grimm squares were outlined in green. Hitomi saw her partner's Tectus could only move within a three square radius around itself. The wolf faunus tapped the square to its upper right. The dinosaur grimm growled and walked in a diagonal to its new space. Micheal tapped the button in the lower right corner after the grimm stopped. The button said "End Turn." The rectangle at the top of the screen turned red and said "Enemy turn."

The Beowolf immediately howled and moved up two spaces and one space left. The rectangle turned blue immediately after the werewolf grimm stopped moving. "Hmm, it's going to catch up to me in two turns if I keep running," Micheal commented.

"Shouldn't the Tectus have a ranged attack," Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, with a range of two to three squares," Micheal answered as he tap the farthest square from his enemy. The Tectus moved right two squares. It now stood at the edge of the grid. The wolf faunus tapped the button to end his turn. The beowolf moved and ended in a square just two spaces away from the dinosaur grimm.

"So what are the differences between your grimm and the beowolf," Hitomi asked.

"The Tectus, has low hp, attack, and defense, but high speed, and extremely high evasion and critical rate, the crit and evasion rate is about 25%, it also has the ability to double its evasion for two turns," Micheal explained pointing to his grimm. He pointed at the other grimm. "Beowolfs have high attack, decent speed, mediocre hp and evasion, low defense and crit rate, its evasion is around 10% and with a crit rate of 5%, its ability allows it to deal double damage for one attack every three turns," he said.

"High attack," the fox faunus questioned.

"I guess they had to give them something," Micheal said with a shrug. He tapped the Tectus and the movement range opened up. Though the square were the beowolf is standing is outlined in red. The wolf faunus tapped the Beowolf. The camera zoomed in and the screen turned black. The color returned a circular arena surrounded by trees from a side view. The dinosaur and werewolf grimm walked onto the screen and roared at each other. There is a considerable distance between the two grimm. Two long blue rectangles are at the top of the screen on each side of it with a picture of each grimm next to it. The Tectus' picture is located left with the beowolf on the right. In the rectangle are numbers. The beowolf's rectangle contained the number 184. The duo knew that was it the werewolf grimm's hp.

The Tectus growled then spun around and swung its tail. A barb shot out of the tail and flew at the Beowolf. It hit the beowolf and the grimm flinched and grunted. The number nineteen appeared above the werewolf grimm. The beowolf's health bar lowered slightly and the number in the bar is now 165. The screen turned black and returned to the bird's eye view from before. Micheal's turn immediately ended. The enemy grimm immediately ran up to the dinosaur grimm. The screen turned back to the side view and the grimm roared at each other again. They were just a couple feet from each other. The beowolf grimm jumped at the dinosaur and swung it's claw.

The Beowolf hit the Tectus and the dinosaur grimm's head flew back. A number forty-three appeared above the grimm, the Tectus' health bar lowered by a third. Micheal groaned as the screen returned to the bird's eye view. "Why, I made such a bad choice for a starter grimm," he shouted dragging out the "Why."

"How many wins do you have," Hitomi asked.

"I have only one win out of ten battles, even then I got lucky and did nothing but critical attacked Yang's Beowolf to death and she unfortunately, or fortunately for me, missed every attack," Micheal said annoyed. He tapped on his grimm and tapped on it again. The Tectus highlight green and a square appeared above the grimm. It said "Camouflage," and the wolf faunus clicked it. The dinosaur grimm turned invisible. Micheal tapped his grimm again and tapped the Beowolf. It changed to battle screen. The only thing you could see of the Tectus was its outline. The dinosaur grimm lowered its head and roared at the werewolf grimm. The Tectus rammed into the Beowolf knocking the werewolf over. A number forty appeared above the knocked over grimm. The screen returned to the bird's eye view. Hitomi looked up for a second to see the light of the sun coming into view.

"Okay, it's at 125, I have a chance but I need to do nothing but dodge and crit for three turns, and hope I dodge the Beowolf's ability," Micheal said to himself.

"So if I'm getting this right, you should have a 50% evasion rate," Hitomi asked.

"Yep, flip a coin, see if I live the next attack," Micheal said with a slightly annoyed tone. Then the beowolf was highlighted red and the screen changed the battle screen. The werewolf's eyes were glowing. It howled to the sky spreading its arms out. "You got to be fucking kidding me," Micheal said dejected.

"What," Hitomi asked.

"It's going to crit me with its ability and critical attacks never miss," Micheal said with a flat tone.

"Ow," Hitomi commented.

"Yep, another loss on the board," Micheal said sadly. The beowolf reared its arm back and thrusts its arm at the Tectus. It knocked the dinosaur grimm over with a large red 164 over its body. It returned to the bird's eye view. In large blood red letters it said "You lose," appeared on the screen. Micheal closed the app along with his scroll. He banged the back of his head against the wall they were sitting against a few times.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," Hitomi said. Her partner stopped and rubbing the back of his forehead.

"Alright, just frustrating to lose all the time, that's all," Micheal sighed.

"It's your own fault for choosing a grimm that requires luck to win with," Hitomi commented.

"Yeah I know, so you better now," Micheal said ending in a question.

"Huh…, oh, yeah, I'm a bit better now, watching you lose helped," the fox faunus said. Her partner lowered his head and sighed. Hitomi giggled at her partner's misfortune. She gave a small smile to the wolf faunus. "Thanks though," Hitomi said.

"You're welcome," Micheal said with a smile. He opened his scroll to check the time. "Really that much time has passed, it's 6:15, time to head back and start preparing breakfast," he said. He closed his scroll and looked at his partner. "You coming," the wolf faunus asked.

"No, I want to stay out here for a bit," Hitomi said. She brought her legs up and hugged them. "I want to enjoy the sunrise," the fox faunus said looking into the distance.

"Alright, just comeback soon okay," Micheal said.

"Okay," Hitomi responded. The wolf faunus walked to the door and put hand on the handle. He began to turn it when he remembered.

"Wait, you don't have your scroll, how you going to get in," Micheal asked.

"I'll just knock on the door mutt," Hitomi deadpanned.

"Oh okay, see you later," Micheal said opening the door and entered the building. He closed the door behind him. Hitomi wrapped her tail around her legs. She stares at the sunrise as the sun was slowly getting higher.

'_It's been awhile since I've done this,'_ the fox faunus thought. She closed her eyes and breaths in the morning air. She stayed enjoying the quiet time till the warmth of the sun rays bombarded her face. She opened her eyes temporary blinded by the light. Hitomi covered her eyes with right hand and stood up. She began her walk back to the dorm. Hitomi arrived at the door to her dorm a few minutes late. She was about to knock when she heard talking inside. She placed her ear against the door and concentrated. She heard Ruby's voice.

"Hey Micheal," the brunette said.

"Yes Ruby," Micheal said.

"What was wrong with Hitomi," Ruby asked.

"It was a nightmare related to the massacre of her village," the wolf faunus answered.

"Oh," was Ruby only response.

"Are you sure about that," another voice asked. It was Weiss' voice.

"Positive, I mention her village and she stayed silent," Micheal responded.

"Did she talk about it," Weiss asked.

"No, I decided to treat it like my depression, unless she wants to talk about it, don't force her, I think you ya'll should the same," Micheal said.

"That sounds fair," a new voice said. This time it was Blake's.

"Alright, but is breakfast ready yet," this time it was Yang's voice spoke up changing the conversation.

"Yeah, hopefully Hitomi returns soon before breakfast gets cold," Micheal said. A few seconds later the wolf faunus said "Or Yang eats it all."

"I'm gonna leave her some jerk," Yang retorted. Hitomi pulled away from the door and smiled at her team understanding. She was about to knock again when her ears twitched at the sound of a door opening behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her neighbor and leader of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc.

"Oh Hitomi," Jaune said.

"Good morning Jaune," Hitomi said turning to the blond boy. Jaune walked out and closed the door behind him. He is in his pajamas.

"Good morning, are you alright, we heard you scream earlier," Jaune asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a nightmare," Hitomi said giving a reassuring smile. Jaune gave a smile back. He then frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Hitomi, can I ask you something," Jaune asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it," Hitomi answered.

"I asked Pyrrha and Ruby about it and they said I might be catching him in a bad mood, but I was wondering if he doesn't see me as a friend," Jaune said.

"Who," Hitomi asked.

"Micheal, I run into him between classes and when I say hi to him, he seems to get annoyed," Jaune said.

"When do you usual see him," Hitomi asked. _'Strange, why would Micheal get annoyed with Jaune, they seemed fine a couple weeks ago,'_ she thought.

"Mostly in the afternoon, when I talk to him around anyone of you guys he treats me like a friend, but when I try to talk to him alone he seem agitated by me just trying to talk to him," Jaune said. The fox faunus thought about it.

"Micheal has said that he hates the classes he has around noon, so it's possible that he's in a bad mood, but if you want my advice, I think you should just confront him about it," Hitomi said.

"Okay," Jaune sighed.

"Hey cheer up, it's probably nothing and he probably just in a bad room," Hitomi said with a small smile on her face.

"Alright," Jaune said then he returned to his room. Hitomi knocked on the door to her room. Rapid footsteps could be heard approaching the door. It opened to reveal Ruby with ketchup on her face and pajama shirt.

"What happen to you," the fox faunus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I fought with Yang over the ketchup bottle and the cap pooped off and ketchup shot out," the brunette answered annoyed.

"And it got everywhere," Weiss yelled. She has ketchup in her hair and all over the front of her night gown. Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"At least you didn't get the worse of it," Blake said. She had ketchup in her hair.

"Who did," Hitomi asked.

"Micheal did, he's in the bathroom right now washing off," Ruby answered.

"Yeah, he trying to become a grey wolf faunus again," Yang said.

'_Guess I lucked out, thank you Jaune for unintentionally holding back from getting covered in ketchup,'_ Hitomi thought as she entered the room. A few minutes later Micheal stepped out of the bathroom in his school uniform. Strands of his hair were stained red.

**Later that Day**

Hitomi was sitting in her aura class with Ruby to her right and Jaune sitting on the row below her. The blond boy is asleep at the moment. She was somewhat paying attention to the elderly man talking. While she said she was okay earlier, she was out of it today and not really paying attention to anything. She didn't eat much or interact with anyone. Images of her dream kept popping into her though out the day. They brought unpleasant images of her village back to her mind and they got worse as the day went on. This was noticed by her friends, but said nothing. It was bugging Ruby though.

_'I know Micheal said not to say anything till she was ready, but still I wonder if she's really okay,'_ the brunette thought. She then returned her attention forward. She would talk to her later. The elderly man that was teaching was writing something on the chalkboard. His name is Nicholas Midnight. He appeared to be in his later sixties. He has grey hair that has strands of dark blue hair in it. He is wearing a blue suit and small glasses on his face. He wrote "Aura Rank," down and turned around. His eyes are purple. He has an open book in his hand. He closed the book and took breath.

"Alright, let's go over something simple, aura ranks," Professor Midnight said in a monotone voice, the kind that could put someone to sleep. He placed the book on his desk. "An aura rank is as it sounds, the rank of a person's aura, but can anyone tell how exactly an aura rank is measured," he ended in a question. He looked around and saw a few hands raised. He then saw Jaune sleeping. "Mr. Arc," the teacher shouted. The blond boy woke with a start. "I imagine your sleeping because you know this already, so why don't you tell me how an aura rank is measured," the elderly man asked.

"By machines," Jaune answered nervously. The teacher sighed and closed his eyes in slight disappointment.

"Technically not wrong, there are a couple devices made to measure one's aura, but how exactly do those machines measure aura," Professor Midnight asked.

"Um uh," Jaune said in thought.

"By the amount of aura someone possesses," Hitomi answered for Jaune.

"Correct, thank you Ms. Hunters," the teacher said opening his eyes. Professor Midnight took a breath before beginning a speech "As everyone should know, everyone in this room possesses varying amounts of aura. Some of you possess little amount of aura while others have an extensive amount of aura," he said. He walked over to the left side of the chalkboard with a piece of chalk in hand. He began to write letters from left to right. Some of the letter are repeated three times and some have a plus or minus symbol next to them. From left to right the letters go X, S+, S, S-, A+, A, A-, B+, B, B-, C+, C, C-, D. The teacher put the chalk down and turned to his students. "These are all the current ranks of aura," he said. He pointed the closest letter, D.

"D is the lowest rank there is, people of this rank are not allowed to attend any combat academy. We believe their auras are too low to be of much use in fighting grimm and history has proven that as well. Reports of all known D rank hunters throughout history have shown those of this rank have little success against grimm and have fallen to even small packs of Beowolfs or Rippers at full strength, but that's not to say these people are useless. We encourage these same people join the military, police force, or become fire fighters to put a tool as powerful as aura to use, in fact I know a few police officers who have aura, they are usually the ones sent into dangerous situations like a shoot outs first as their aura will protect them for a short time," Nicholas said. He then moved onto the next letter.

"C is the next rank and as you notice is split into three categories, C-, C, C+," Professor Midnight said gesturing to the three Cs on the chalk board. "This is because even among those of the same aura rank have varying levels of aura, not enough to be a rank higher or lower though," the elderly man said adjusting his glasses. "The rank of C is the lowest level of aura an academy will take. A C- sometimes doesn't make without exceptional transcripts to display they have the combat ability to make up for their low amount aura. You see a person grow so does their aura, even if it's not active, a soul mature along with its body, a person will usually rise one aura rank by the time their body full matures, but people have risen two ranks before. So those of you with a C aura are guaranteed to become a B rank by the time you leave this academy or if you're fortunate enough an A rank. Those individuals of C rank aura usually to have better combat skills with weapons since they need that aura to protect themselves from potentially fatal wounds. These individuals also tend to have the most basic kinds of semblances, like inhuman strength or speed, but those of high ranks can have basic semblances as well, but those tend to have other effects or are overall more powerful version of it, I digress. Hunters with C rank aura need to learn how to utilize their aura well, along with other ranks of course, to be successful or they will run out of aura before they know it and die," the teacher ended this segment. He gestured to the nest rank.

"B is the next rank and the average starting rank for hunters and huntresses, most hunters' aura start within this rank, including myself," the teacher said. He took a breath and looks around the classroom. He spots Jaune dozing off again. "Unlike those of C rank, a B rank hunter can balance between aura usage and combat skills. A huntsmen or huntress in this rank has more leeway to use aura than a C rank, these hunters also have more variety of semblances, like the ability…," he stopped mid sentence. He held his hand out palm open a bit to Jaune right. A small blue light shout and hit the desk the blond boy was sitting at causing a tiny explosion. The explosion was barely a few millimeters wide, but causes a loud sound. Jaune woke up with a scream and fell backwards. "To make a projectile purely out of aura of varying sizes, the ability to use dust freely, ability to enhance an object far beyond what a regular hunter can and so on and so on, Mr. Arc I suggest you stay awake or next time I won't miss," Nicholas said ending in a warning.

"Should a teacher be threatening a student," Jaune asked getting up.

"This is a combat academy, not a public school, we teach and train you so can fight our enemies, the grimm and other threats that may endanger the lives civilians, they will kill you without a second thought, so we are given more leeway in punishing student who break our rules or don't pay attention in class to prepare you to fight," Nicholas informed with a glared. "Fall asleep in my class one more time and there will be a punishment," the teacher warned.

"Yes sir," Jaune said with a nervous nod.

"I don't like threatening students Mr. Arc; I enjoy helping them improve themselves either as a hunter or as a person, but sometimes that's the only thing that can get through some students' heads," Professor Midnight sighed. He readjusted his glasses. "Let's see, where was I," he said quietly to himself. "Ah, who of you know where average human or faunus aura is," Nicholas asked the class. He mostly got the same answers ranging from shaking heads and some "No." A few people nodded their heads. "Well it's something that need a bit of research to know, but since most of you don't know, the average human ranges between a B+ to B rank, while a faunus ranges between B to B-," the teacher ended is segment.

"Now A rank, a rank that a handful of hunters start in and is usually the rank that most hunters grow into. This is technically the most common rank there is, a hunter in this rank can focus more on aura usage and application, while still balancing out combat skills of course, sadly outside of more freedom with aura usage there's not much difference between B and A rank in terms of usability. Though as aura ranks get high the semblances become more unique and diverse, element, such as fire or electricity, manipulation has been recorded for this rank or those with basic semblances can have effects, such as moving so fast they can pick up objects in their wind current or hitting the ground so hard they can cause small earthquakes," the teacher said.

"Now S rank, a rank for especially gift hunters, those hunters that are born into in A rank find themselves in this rank. Those of this rank are guaranteed success in the life of a huntsman with massive aura reserves along with powerful semblances. These lucky individuals can fight any threats that come their way," the teacher said.

"Has anyone ever started in this rank," a student asked.

"Yes, throughout history there have been individuals that have started in this rank, S rank hunters have been known to take down large, heavily armored grimm by themselves and have enough aura to fight smaller threats afterwards," Nicholas said.

"What else have S rank hunters do, what kind of semblances do they have," Ruby asked.

"Well…," the said going into thought. He was trying to remember what the stories were. "As some stories go, these individuals can cause a small to medium size grimm to disintegrate with an aura charged punch without the aid of a weapon, or manifest their aura into a weapon of their choice and use it as if it were a regular weapon whether it was a sword, bow, or firearm, or summon their weapon from anywhere in the world using their aura," Professor Midnight said. He sighed "But those are just stories, I've never met a hunter that started in S rank as they are few or far in between, I'm fairly sure they are just like any other hunter except for their massive aura. Some of the feats I've heard of would take a massive amount of aura to do that even an A rank hunter would run out of aura fairly quickly, as for semblances," he stopped taking a breath. "One has been reported to temporarily stop time for a second, one has teleportation, and one can slice through anything," the teacher finished.

"Finally, X rank, only one individual has ever achieved this rank, in fact he is the reason why we even have this rank, all of you should, hopefully, know who it is," Nicholas asked.

"Oh, Douglas Evergreen, the only hunter to slay an Elder Scourge by himself, he takes on the most dangerous tasks there are, is always around to help people in trouble, he's like a hero from a story, but real, his weapon is on the boring side though," Ruby shouted gleefully. The last part she said quietly to herself.

"Yes, Correct Ms. Rose, Douglas Evergreen's aura reserves were so massive that he dwarfed S+ rank, so a rank was created for him, that alone made him known, but his slaying of the Elder Scourge, the most dangerous grimm known, made him a legend, he was also a teacher here for a few year, but went back to hunting because he knew he be more use there, but he does visit around a month or two after classes start to help train first years," Professor Midnight said.

"What is his semblance," Jaune asked.

"Glad to see you paying attention Mr. Arc, he calls it Detection and Negation, he has no fear in telling people what his semblance is because no has found a way to counter it, the ability to detect when any aura instantly and when a semblance is active even if he can't see the user and the ability to negate aura and semblances; he has used this ability to stop many corrupt or evil hunters or aura users from harming or killing civilians, when he shows up here make sure to give him the upmost respect," Nicholas answered. "One last thing I forgot to mention, the higher the aura rank the wider the gaps between the ranks, in fact S rank is the only rank where person only ranks up partially due to the gaps between the ranks, A S- will rank up to S+ by the time he or she has fully matured," the teacher said. Then a bell rang. "Well remember to study and remembers today's lesson and Mr. Arc, my warning stay through this year and not just for today," Nicholas said.

**Later in the dorm**

Ruby came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She saw Hitomi in her pajamas sitting at one of the desk studying. The brunette looked around the room and noticed Order's sword was gone. "Where's Micheal," she asked.

"With Blake, he asked her to monitor his aura while he practiced refining it," Hitomi answered.

"Oh, okay," Ruby said slightly sad. The reaper found her chance to ask Hitomi how she was feeling. "Hitomi, are you okay," the young leader asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why," the faunus answered with a question. She turned towards her leader. Her tail was in her lap.

"Well, you've been acting distant today, more than usual," Ruby said.

"I'm fine Ruby, really I am, It's just that every once in a while I have that kind of nightmares. Then I'm just out of it for the day, they don't happen often, in fact the last time I had that kind of dream was a few months ago, but I am fine," Hitomi said. _'I guess Micheal and I share one thing in common, we are both haunted by dreams of our past,'_ she thought.

"Alright," Ruby said haply. Hitomi turned toward the desk again and went back to studying. The brunette stared at the fox faunus' ears. "Hitomi," she said questioningly. She got an "Hmm," in response. "Can I touch your ears," she asked.

"What no," Hitomi said turning to her leader.

"Please just for a few second, I won't pull on them, I promise" Ruby pleased. She clasped her hand together and gave the fox faunus her best puppy eyes.

"Ask Micheal, I'm sure he would be more willing," Hitomi said sternly.

"Okay," Ruby said sadly as she walked away sulking. Hitomi sighed.

"Fine, no pulling, they're sensitive got it and only for a few seconds," the fox faunus said sternly.

"Okay," Ruby shouted excited. She got behind Hitomi and reached her hands towards the fox ears. The brunette gently rubbed the ears. The fox faunus shivered slightly upon feeling Ruby's touch, but settled down the next second. Ruby was true to her word and didn't pull and only touched them for a few seconds. She found them really soft to the touch. She later asked Micheal the same thing when he got back to which he let her without any quarrels. This time she was allowed to pull on them. The wolf faunus just though it be better to let her get that desire out of her system.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

** Minor character, but his last name is derived from a shade of blue called Midnight Blue**

** Like I said, not every chapter will focus on Micheal. This chapter I wanna give Hitomi more spotlight. Since I kinda of threw her in at the last second she going to be harder to write about. I'm going to make her work though regardless. I have a semblance for her and Micheal I just haven't decided when to reveal it yet. Also a minor change for Hitomi is that her aura is magenta in color now. I forgot where I was going with the green aura and changed it to fit her color scheme. She does have a symbol as well. Same situation as her semblance, don't know when to reveal it, till then it's my secret.**

** Anyways, I was going to make the house Japanese styled as well. But two things, I got lazy and I'm not sure how durable a Japanese house is something ramming into. Though I'm pretty sure a monster the size of a train car could break down most walls without trying anyways. I'll probably change it at some point for now it stays. So basically fox faunus are Japanese as far as clothing and names goes.**

** So, I decided to explain aura ranks early since I mentioned them. I got lazy with A rank because I couldn't think of what to give it to make it seem better than B rank. Do ya'll think I could have elaborated more on some ranks? I wonder sometimes if I put to many ranks and could have done just X, S, A, B, C, D.**

** I've been thing about pairs for awhile now. The thing is Micheal isn't the only person going to be in a relationship. I've been thinking for the others as well. Hitomi will have a relationship as well. The main two girls in my head right now for one-on-one relationship with Micheal are Weiss and Blake. The main issue I've been having was who to pair Ruby with. I have thought about other pairs and decided on some that I like and could fit into the story, but Ruby has been a problem. I don't want her to be lonely. So I think it will be like this, if I decide Micheal to be with Weiss, Ruby gets Blake. If Micheal gets Blake, Ruby gets Weiss. I'm honestly white rose (or ice flower, take your pick) trash, but I love ladybug as well. So it's hard for me to choose between them. Even though if you look through my favorites you won't find many ladybug stories, cause typically if there's ladybug there's freezerburn. I don't like anything Weiss x Yang related, sorry freezerburn fans I just don't like it. I'm just being honest with ya'll.**

** Then there is the harem idea. This always pops up in my head when I think of pairings. This is interesting because I kinda of want to make this humorous and serious at the same time. Like the idea of please every girl equally or having some drama in the team fighting over Micheal. Writing a good harem is hard because you got to try and give each girl a good amount of scenes. Regardless though as far as relationships go they won't happen till later. Even I still throw hints along the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took a while to get out. I haven't been feeling well for the past month. This is a longer chapter than usual, but read away.**

**Chapter 14**

Deep in the snow covered wilderness of Atlas the sound of rapidly crunching snow could be heard. A middle aged looking man, whose appearance belies his age, is running through dark woods being chased by creatures of grimm. On his right shoulder rests a two handed sword, a zweihänder, with his right hand on the handle. He is a tall, muscular, handsome man. He has bright grey hair and blood red eyes. He wears a black trench coat and a brown armored leather vest underneath. Underneath the vest is a black button shirt. He also wears black pants and black snow boots. He wears metal rerebraces, vambraces on both arms.

Behind him the sound of crunching snow could be heard, a lot of it. The man could hear two different sets of crunches approaching him quickly. The lone hunter grabbed the handle with his other hand and turned around swinging his large sword. The sword met the black body of a Beowolf. The werewolf grimm was easily split in half. The sword continued its fatal arc and cut the other beowolf with ease. The man used the momentum of his swing to return to the original direction he was running and continued running.

"Ten," he said calmly in a rough voice. _'I know the briefing said there was large pack roaming around, but this is largest pack I've ever seen, at least fifty of them, even just thirty is unusually high, but this ridiculous,'_ the seasoned hunter thought. He glanced behind him for second. He caught the murderous red eyes of the Beowolves behind him. They were gaining on him. He then burst into a clearing, the light of the full moon illuminating the clearing. The man made half way across the clear before turning around facing the pack. The abnormally large pack of Beowolf burst through the trees. The remaining member contained thirty-seven regular Beowolfs and three Alphas. The Alphas are twice the size of the hunter and has more bone spikes coming out its back. Most of the pack stopped except for three, which were the small of the pack, barely stood four feet tall. Those three grimm continued to charge the grey haired man. _'Young ones,'_ he thought with a sigh. When the three werewolf grimm were within striking distance, the man took a breath. Then with insane speed, which one wouldn't expect with a large size of the weapon and man's body, he swung his blade and moved forward at the same time. The three young grimm were slain in just a couple seconds, their body split in half falling to the ground in front of the hunter. "Thirteen," the seasoned hunter commented.

After killing those grimm, a growl was heard and ten beowolf charged with an Alpha behind them. The red eye man readied himself. He held his blade by his head at a slight angle pointed towards the creatures of grimm. He sliced the head of a beowolf in half the second the creature entered striking range. The hunter jumped back immediately to avoid a claw coming from his right. "Fourteen," he counted. Then grabbed the part of zweihänder he could grab, above the guard, and then stabbed forward, impaling one beowolf through the head. He shouted and inserted more force into his stab. He felt one more impact knowing he got another one. "Sixteen," he kept counting the slain. The grey haired man was about to pull up when he force tug forward. He looked over the grimm to find the Alpha holding his weapon. _'A seasoned Alpha, great, it recognized the threat and is making a move to get rid of it,'_ he realized.

The hunter was about to pull back when heard a growl to his right. He let go of his blade and leaned back. A black claw sailed in front of his face. The seasoned hunter displayed amazing agility for his size by quickly back flipping away from the grimm attacking him. The beowolf didn't let up and continued its assault. The man continued to evade the wild slashes the werewolf threw at him. The grim then tried to thrust its claw forward in attempt to stab its supposed prey. The grey haired man side stepped it and clenched his fist. The hunter took his chance as the grimm was still reeling from its last attack. He channeled and refined his aura into his fist and punched the grimm in the head. The beowolf's head flew clean off its shoulders into the other members of its pack. The body slumped to the ground. "Seventeen," he said.

The hunter saw the Alpha tear his sword from its dead pack members and threw it far away. The man dropped his stance and moved his to a position that looked like he was holding a spear. The Alpha grunted and the remaining member of its squad charged. The hunter concentrated and in a flash of green light and spear made of metal appeared in his hands. The spear appeared to be seven feet long and is shaped like a European spear. Using the increased range, the man made three quick stabs at the grimm in front of him. The spear stabbed through the stomach, heart, and throat. "Eighteen," the man said. Immediately pulling out of the grimm, which dropped to the ground dead, he then slashes to his right. The head of the spear slashed across the eyes of the unfortunate grimm that was caught in its arc. The hunter jumped away from the blind grimm. The werewolf grimm yipes in pain and swings its arms wildly. It hit one of its pack that was nearby its claws sinking into its head. The blind grimm think it got the man stabbed its other claw into its fellow pack member's head and pulled. A horrible tearing sound was heard as the unfortunate beowolf's head was torn off its body. The Alpha saw this growled in anger and ran forward. It grabbed its blind pack member's head and tore it off. "Twenty," the hunter said. _'Seasoned, but a coward,' _he thought.

The hunter swung the butt of his spear at the closest grimm knocking it over. He then proceeded to stab the other regular beowolf through the head. He pulled his spear out and turns it around to stabbed the grimm on the ground. The Alpha was already charging at this point. The man also heard some more of the pack approaching him. He held then spear in one hand parallel to the ground. He turned around channeling his aura into his spear. He threw it as soon as he faced the pack. The spear flew through the air with a green trail behind it. It went through the closest Alpha, right down the middle, and continued to fly at the charging Beowolves. It went through three more werewolf grimm before impaling the ground. "Twenty-six," he said.

The man held his hand above his head and shaped them as if he was holding something. He concentrated and then in another flash of green light a large two handed double-sided axe appeared in his hand. He brought the axe down on the beowolf that ran into striking range splitting it in half. "Twenty-seven," the hunter said. He then quickly picked the axe up and spun it in his hands. The red eyed hunter spun back and swung his axe catching three Beowolves in the deadly arc. The parts of the freshly slain fell to the ground. "Thirty," he counted. The man then lifted his axe up and winded it back. He then threw it at the second Alpha behind the charging pack. It hit the Alpha in the head. The force of the hit knocked it onto to its back.

The last Alpha roared as it charged with the rest of the pack following in suit. The seasoned hunter to a breath and spread his arms out. He closed his hands slightly to mimic as if he was grabbing a cylinder shaped object. In a flash of green light two scimitars swords materialized in both of his hands. _'Twenty left, can't waste more than a second on one, even with my massive aura supply, if they overwhelm and pinned down it's over,'_ the thought crossed his mind. The gray hair man flipped the scimitar in his left hand. He then ran into the woods behind him.

He ran for a few minutes till he heard one of the grimm right behind. The hunter changed his direction toward a tree. The werewolf creature behind him gave chase. The gray haired man ran up the tree. The Beowolf unable to see past the hunter muscular build didn't see the tree till the last moment. It slammed into the tree and slid down. It never got the chance to get up as a scimitar pierce the back of its skull. The red eyed man then pulled his sword from the recently slain and turned for his dual swords to meet another creature of darkness. The blades sliced cleanly through the skull. The man shifted his body enough for the new corpse to fly over his shoulder. Another Beowolf that caught up swung a claw at the seasoned hunter. The veteran ducked under the strike and then moved under the creature. He then proceeds to punch and push the grimm over his shoulder on the ground behind him. The veteran quickly charged his aura into his foot and stomps the grounded werewolf, crushing its head instantly.

Then another Beowolf jumped at the seasoned hunter with an outstretched claw. The veteran dropped the scimitar in his right hand and began turning. He wrapped his arm around the outstretched limb and held on. He spun in a full circle and threw the creature at its fellow pack members. He managed to knock down four members. The gray haired man crouched down to picked up his off the ground and slashed upwards to meet a werewolf grimm. He split the grimm in half and pushed off his back legs. The veteran pushed through the halves of the freshly split creature of darkness and extended the scimitar in his left hand out. He sliced through the head of a grimm right behind the corpse. He rolled as soon as he hit the ground. As soon as the red eyed man was up right he threw the scimitar in his left hand with all his might. It pierced through the chest of one Beowolf and went through the head of another. A bark was heard as the Alpha came into view.

"Thirty-seven," he said as he stood up. The remaining grimm proceeded surround the hunter. He sighed in response. Then the grey haired man then proceeded to lightly toss his remaining scimitar. The sword dissipated in a flash of green light. The seasoned hunter held his hand in front of him parallel to the ground. He grabbed at the air and in a flash of light his original weapon, the zweihänder, materialized. The man then placed on his shoulder. He heard the Alpha growl in anger. The veteran smirked at the reaction. _'What, did you think that the last you seen of my most beloved weapon,'_ he thought. Then the red eyed man readied himself. The Alpha roared and the pack charged him at one time.

The veteran jumped high into air and angled his sword perpendicular to the ground. The grimm stopped to look up at the man in the air. He then proceeded to fall and impale the Beowolf farthest from the Alpha through the spine. Grabbing his weapon in both hands lifted his weapon up with the corpse still on his weapon. He then slashed his sword at the Alpha viciously launching the dead pack member at it. The corpse hit the Alpha knocking it onto its back leaving it in a daze. The hunter charged the remaining pack members. The pack members snarled and charged in return. The grey haired man jumped on the back if the closest werewolf grimm and then leaped off his back to slice the Beowolf behind it in half. Channeling aura into legs and using his powerful leg muscles he pushed off the ground with tremendous force. He held his blade parallel to the ground and sliced through the four creatures of darkness in the path of the blade. He turned around and slashed while turning. The blade met a werewolf grimm, slicing it to piece. The body parts landing behind the veteran.

The man spun his two-handed in one hand then held it up right angled slightly away from his head against his chest. The remaining six Beowolfs continued their charge desperate to kill the hunter. The grey haired man waited from them to get within striking range. He waited till a few of them were relatively close to each other. He crouched down again and channeled aura in his legs then held his sword parallel to the ground. Once he saw thee with in a relatively straight line pushed off at incredible speed. The blade slices clean through the three werewolves –like creatures landing a few feet behind the farthest. The remaining three regular Beowolf turned to meet their enemy. He then turned around to impale the closest Beowolf. He decided to keep moving forward and impale the second to last regular Beowolf. The veteran lifted his sword up throwing the corpses behind.

He then jabbed the sword into the ground and cracked his fist looking at his next target, the last regular Beowolf. "I don't need a weapon to take care of you," the veteran said. He then took a boxing stance and began bounce on the balls of his feet. The werewolf grimm growled and lunged at the grey haired man. The red eyed man easily dodged the attack and charged aura into his fists. He then threw a couple of jabs with his right hand, then threw a left hook, and finally an uppercut to the creature's jaw. The enhanced force of uppercut sent the Beowolf into the air to land on its back. Before it could get up the seasoned hunter got on top of it and put his hand on the snout. The grey haired man then pushed the snout into the head with a sickening crunch. The werewolf grimm's body spasmed for a second and then laid still.

The seasoned hunter walked over to his zweihänder and pulled it out of the ground. He then turns to the last remaining member of the pack, the Alpha. He points his large sword at the Alpha as it was getting up. After the creature of darkness got up, the red eyed man threw his sword up, the sword spinning as it was flying upwards. Once it reached the maximum height it could go, the man jumped up to his beloved weapon. The Alpha recovered from its dazed look toward the direction it thought the veteran was at, only to find nothing. Before it knew what happen a figure came down in front of him and its vision turned black. The large werewolf creature split into two parts and the two halves fell to the ground facing opposite directions. The seasoned hunter sighed in relief.

"Fifty, well that's done," the seasoned hunter said as he pulled out his scroll. He walked over and leaned against the closest tree then stabbed his sword into the ground. He glanced around to confirm if it was safe for the moment. He spotted one of scimitars still stuck in the dissipating corpse of a Beowolf. The veteran snapped his fingers and the scimitar disappeared in a flash of green light. _'Should still be within range for my spear to dissipate as well,' _he thought. The grey haired man opened his scroll. He punched in the code to unlock the security lock. The first message that popped was "Welcome back Douglas Evergreen."

"Open Notes, current hunt to do list," Douglas ordered. A beep came from the handheld device. Then the screen changed to a white screen with three sentences on it. He pointed the index finger on his right hand at the end of the first sentence. A blinking line with a virtual keyboard popped up on screen. "Okay," he sighed. "Large pack of Beowolfs, check, fifty members in total," he said as he typed in how many he faced. He slid his finger down to the next line to check his other kills. "Gathering of Ursa, check, a total of twenty showed up," he confirmed. He then looked at the last line of text on the screen. "Herd of Woolly Goliaths, check, fifteen of them slain, that's everything," he said with an upbeat tine at the end. The elderly hunter stretched his back.

"Finally, after half a week later in the frozen wilderness I'm done," Douglas said with a smile. He grabbed his Zweihänder and placed it on his shoulder. "I'm out pretty far," he commented. He looked at the stars. "If I keep heading east I should hit Glacial Cove in a day, then head south from there I should reach Evergreen city by sundown," he assured as he began his journey back to civilization.

**Two and a half days later around midday, Hunter's Association**

"Another amazing job well done, Evergreen Sir," the female operator said.

"It's nothing I'm just doing my job," Douglas said scratching the back of his head.

"Well here's your payment, just sign here," the operator said as she placed an envelope and piece of paper that confirmed the job was finished on the desk. The veteran signed the paper and grabbed the envelope. He opened it to investigate the contents.

"All seems good," the elderly man commented.

"So where are you going now if may ask," the operator asked.

"Oh to my dear sister's to rest for a week, then I'm off to Beacon," the grey haired man answered.

"Say hello to Lady Elizabeth for me," the operator sad waving her hand.

"Of course Jasmine," Douglas said waving back as he left. As soon as he left the building he got attack by a mob of people. There were so many different voices saying many different things ranging from an autograph for kids to pictures to hunting advice. He could barely hear all the questions do to sheer amount of people. "People quiet," he shouted and the mob went silent. He sighed "I want autographs and pictures to my left and questions to my right," as he gestured to the spots and so two long lines were formed. _'I hate being famous,'_ he thought. He proceeded to answer questions while taking picture and sign autographs on various objects like pictures, toys, books, etc.

"Sir Evergreen, how do you do that trick with you weapons," was a random hunter's question.

"What trick," the legend asked back.

"Where you summon your weapon," the hunter answered. In a flash of green light the zweihänder appeared in Douglas' hand for a second then dissipated.

"It's a simple trick really, but it only works with weapons you bonded with, what I mean by that are weapons you have either built yourself, or family heirlooms which of course react to blood relatives only, or have fought with the same weapon for years, that's the only condition, now once that filled you need to just imagine your weapon in your hand and concentrate your aura into the shape of the weapon, it's impractical at first and takes half an hour and large amount of aura for your weapon to first materialize in your hand, once you get it down it only takes a second for minimal aura consumption, it just takes practice," Douglas explained. He took a second to take a picture.

"Is it true I can summon it from anywhere," the hunter asked.

"No that's a myth, the maximum range of this trick is thirty feet," the veteran answered.

"Why do you only go to Beacon to train hunters in training," a curious journalist asked.

"Preference really, I have trained students at Shade, Haven, and Atlas academy before, so don't say I only go to Beacon, just…," he stopped to find the right words. "I feel more at home there than I do anywhere else, which is funny cause I live here in Atlas, I guess those few years of being a professor there left quite an impact on me and I'm just comfortable there," the seasoned hunter answered.

"Thank you sir," the journalist said as he was writing.

"Your welcome," Douglas nodded his head. After an hour of answering questions, autograph signing, and picture taking he was done. He had other things to do so he needed to end this, otherwise the lines would only get longer. "People I'm sorry to announce that I'm done with questions and autographs for today," he shouted. The crowd groaned in response. "I need to make a run to the CCT for an errand, and then I'm going to my sister place to rest, I just got back from a hunt I would like my rest like any other hunter," he continued to shout. The crowd broke apart leaving the seasoned hunter alone. _'Finally, now to talk to Ozzy,'_ he thought.

**Ten minutes later, in a private booth**

Douglas sat in the lone chair in the small private booth. He already told the AI assistant what he wanted. It told him it would take just a minute once her closed to door. A screen pooped up on the terminal saying "Please wait." The veteran hummed for the wait till the screen changed to a man in green sitting behind a desk drinking coffee. "Oh Ozzy," he said happily dragging out the nickname. He could see Ozpin sigh with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Douglas, how many times do I have to ask you to not call me by that ridiculous moniker," Ozpin asked looking up at the screen.

"I think it's in the thousands by this point, but what's wrong with a little nickname between old friends," Douglas said.

"May I ask the nature of this call," Ozpin asked.

"You may," Douglas said.

"Douglas," Ozpin said sternly with an unamused look.

"Sorry, but you know what I'm going to ask for, also what's wrong with me calling an old friend," Douglas said his smile dropping a bit.

"Nothing, but you have your moments, I'll send you the reports of the first years this afternoon, I have to end this call soon, I have a class to teach, so when are we expecting you," Ozpin said ending in a question.

"Thank you, I'm going to stay at my sister's for a week to rest from my latest hunt and then…," Douglas said ending early to think when he'll show up. "If I'm counting this right I should be in Vale either the last Sunday or Monday of this month, so you can tell the student body I'll be there a little ahead of schedule, also before I leave any particular intriguing student among the first years," Douglas said.

"I'll be sure to inform them, there are a few students that stand out, also one or two that will bring up some old pain," Ozpin said with sad tone.

"What do you mean," the veteran asked his face became serious.

"You'll see, all I can say is that I'm sorry," the headmaster answered taking a sip of his mug. Douglas opened his scroll to look at the time.

"Oh looks like you have to get going, please contact me later this way I can give my report on these first years," Douglas said.

"Of course, say hello to Elizabeth for me," Ozpin said as the screen turned black.

"Old pain," Douglas said confused. He got up and left for his sisters.

**Hours later around 8 pm**

Douglas stands in front of the green front door of a two story house. The comment of old pain kept bugging him the entire journey here. _'I guess I'll figure out eventually, Elizabeth will bug me if I looked distressed till I say what's bothering me,'_ he commented in his mind. The veteran rang the door bell. After a minute, the door opened slowly to reveal an attractive middle aged woman. She has yellow eyes and long light blue hair that goes to her waist. She has fair white skin and a slender body. She wears a pale green nightgown.

"Hello dear brother," the woman said with a warm smile. She gestured for him to walk in.

"Hello Elizabeth, Jasmine from the Hunter's Association and Ozpin say hi," Douglas said returning the smile. He walked into the house. It's a modest home with nothing standing out.

"That was nice of them, I was just about to head to bed," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you," Douglas said apologetically.

"It's all good my dear brother," Elizabeth said locking the door.

"How's my niece doing, is she enjoying Atlas Academy," the veteran asked.

"She enjoys it; she became leader of a team and is getting along with her teammates," the blue haired woman said in a happy tone.

"That's good, well I'll going to stay up for a bit longer, if you ever need me, I'll be in the office," Douglas said.

"Of course, good night brother," Elizabeth said walking up the stairs.

"Good night Elizabeth," Douglas said. The veteran grabs himself a quick bite to eat before he heads to the office on the first floor. He turns on the light with it blinding him for a second. The office contains a wooden desk with two computer screens on it. On the right wall are two three story book shelves filled with different kinds of books. On the left wall was a wide screen TV. Douglas closed the door and walked behind the desk and sat in the leather rolling chair. He placed his scroll the desk. He turned on the computer and waited a second for it to boot up. A screen popped up asking for a password to which he typed in. The desktop popped up with many icons filling the screen, covering half the screen. Almost every icon the screen was a folder containing information of various things like the types of Grimm, Kingdom histories and Statuses, Academy statuses, Amber's status, Rumors, etc. He clicked the icon on the screen that said messages. It pulled up a window that is separated into two shapes with many different options at the top. The shape on the right side is a rectangle with many different emails names and the right is a huge square displaying the entire email. The seasoned hunter spotted the new email from his old friend labeled "First year report." He clicked on it and the square contained five folders named after the new teams of Beacon. The folders were named from top to bottom "CRMN (Crimson), GALE, CRDL (Cardinal), JNPR (Juniper), and RWBY (Special team and sorry)." The last one caused the veteran to tilt his head. _'I'll leave that one for last,'_ he thought.

He copied the folders to the desktop. Then began opened them up starting from top to bottom and study them. It contained their transcripts, combat records and short videos of them fighting during initiation picture of the person and their weapon of choice. The first two teams he didn't see much potential. _'Not bad teams to be honest, just mediocre overall, but I have been surprised before, so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, I don't see much use in training them personally right now, thought won't mind answering any questions they have,'_ he evaluated in his mind. He opened a text document and typed in his report and did so for the rest of the teams.

Douglas opened CRDL's folder. He saw the first document's name and groaned. "Winchester," he groaned. He was once hired by the Winchester family to tutor Cardin in combat. He agreed due to the very generous amount of money they paid and he saw some potential in the kid coming from a long line of soldiers. Sadly, what he got was an annoying disciple that wouldn't listen to anything sensible. _'Comes from a long line of warriors, so he's blessed with a nice A- rank aura, but the punk things the only thing that matters is power, while not a bad thought against the Grimm, but against a human or faunus with a modicum of speed, it fails. Well, at least the money I got could be compensation, and seeing him now he hasn't changed all that much, can' t believe the little punks a leader now, a mace capable of causing explosions, nice weapon, but it's effectiveness is halved thanks to its user's mentality rather than his build,'_ he thought. He checked the other members of the team. _'Russell Thrush, B+ aura rank, actually looks like a decent student and fighter from his transcripts, dual dagger wielder, looks like they hold dust in them, though not adept in tactics, looks like a punk like his leader, needs to focus on speed and precision strikes rather brute force,'_ he evaluated. _'Okay, note to self, this entire team looks like punks, it will be fun to toss them around when I get the chance, Dove Bronzewing, B- aura rank, swords with a gun in the guard or at the base of the blade depending how you look at it, allowing him to fight at range and weaken his opponent before needing to fight at close range, though it looks like the gun itself doesn't have much stopping power, oh well have some kind of ranged weapon is better than none, even if it's weak, as for transcripts and combat techniques, he's average,'_ he thought as he moved on. _'Finally, Sky Lark, weakest aura with a rank of C+, wields a combination of a halberd and a gun, the barrel and head of the halberd are on the same end, definitely fires a bigger round than his partner, but unsure how big, can slice and fire at the same time making sure the what every behind his first target will either dies or backs off, it will give him some space to ready himself for another assault, as one would expect from a C rank his combat skills are good, the only think holding him back could be his mentality or a bad teammate or leader,' _he ended his thought on the individual members. _'Average aura rank… B+, mostly simple weapons, that's not bad though and honestly I prefer simple weapons to weapons of today, a decent mix between speed and power weapons, would recommend drilling leader on how to effectively lead a team, only member that stands out in my opinion is Russell Thrush,'_ he ended his thought on the team.

Douglas closed CRDL's folder and that moment his scroll went off. He picked up his scroll to see Ozpin calling him. He answered it and immediately said "Give me a second Ozzy," the veteran said. He quickly hooked it up to his computer. The monitor he wasn't using now showed the image of Ozpin. "There we go" Douglas said with a smile.

"So am I late," Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, I got only two teams left, JNPR and RWBY," Douglas answered.

"Looks like I managed to show up at an opportune time, these are the one I wanted to hear from you personally," Ozpin said resting his head on the top of his hands.

"Well then, let's look at the leader, Jaune Arc, looks like the Arc boy is all grown up, son of Granite Arc and Grandson of Maximilian Arc, I've always been on good terms with the family, still never understood why they never asked me to train him, I guess they just had their own way, honestly he looks like a wimp, I think a fly is more intimidating than him," Douglas said scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, he definitely doesn't have much a presence, but I see potential," Ozpin remarked.

"I say yes and no," Douglas commented as he looked at the transcript and footage. "He does seem to have the ability to lead a team even against an enemy they can't even drive back, but…," he took a breath. "His transcripts and his actually ability to fight don't match up, he's mostly cowering in fear or on his ass and making my favorite student Pyrrha do all the work," he said turning towards Ozpin. "I think he lied on his transcripts to get into Beacon, then again knowing the family he's coming from, he has some expectation to live up to and probably felt dome pressure to live up to them," Douglas said.

"Indeed, being born into his family sounds like a dream, but is a heavy burden of expectations to live up too," the headmaster remarked. Douglas returned to the report.

"Of course knowing his family, his aura rank doesn't surprise me, an amazing A+, also despite what I say about his combat capabilities, he was probably drilled by his father and grandfather, two amazing fighters, hell, Maximilian wrote a good book on sword play, I digress, knowing his family, he is in fact an amazing fighter in the making, just need the right training partner and mentality, I know his weapon is more than likely his family weapon, Crocea Mors, just your basic shield and sword combo, but is still a very reliable weapon in the right hands," Douglas said. He leaned back with a small smile. "Though what are you gonna do, I still fairly sure he lied," the veteran asked.

"As long as he shows promise and does what is required I won't say anything," Ozpin said.

"Well, your school, you do what you want, but just make sure Glynda or Ironwood don't figure out or you'll end up in deep trouble my friend," Douglas warned.

"I'm fully aware, Glynda doesn't know and James will most likely ignore him," Ozpin assured his friend.

"Hmm, well it's his ass on line here and plus yours if Glynda or Ironwood figures out you've known the entire time," Douglas warned.

"I know, now please continue the report, Miss Valkyrie is next," Ozpin said. His friend sighed to the headmaster's response.

"Nora Valkyrie, like her leader has an amazing aura rank, A+, wields a mix of a grenade launcher and a two-handed hammer, superb amount of power in that weapon, though needs to be careful where she's firing he weapon, because firing her grenades in a group fight could end up doing more damage to her teammates than to her enemies, plus with her…," Douglas stopped think of a word. He stares at the transcript and footage to find a word for Nora. "Unpredictable personality, there is a fair possibility of her causing damage to everyone, friend or foe, though this weapon has the power to fight off large grimm or distract them for a member of the team to land a crucial blow," the veteran evaluated. "Jaune has his work cut out for him," Douglas commented.

"He has help from her partner Lie Ren, the two are old friends from the way they interact and he should be able to keep in line," Ozpin said.

"Lie Ren, I'll get to him soon, now…," he stopped as he opened the next folder. A large smile formed on his face. "Ah Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Mistral, one of my former students and one of my favorite, blessed with A aura rank, a great mentality when it comes to fighting, prefers skill and speed to raw strength, though not lacking in any strength, though in all the time I was privately tutoring her she has never beat me, an amazing huntress in the making with a bright future ahead of her," Douglas said with pride. Ozpin remained silent with a small smile on his face. "Her weapons of choice are Miló and Akoúo. Akoúo is small durable shield with bladed edges than can be throw, Miló is a weapon multiple forms, a javelin, xiphos form, and a rifle form, allowing her to fight at all ranges, her rifle can apply pressure and weaken a target from afar forcing an enemy to move in close forcing a close combat situation, her specialty, she can keep an opponent just out of reach with the javelin or perform a series of slash with her xiphos," Douglas evaluated.

"No mention of her semblance," Ozpin asked.

"She prefers to keep a secret for some reason. I guess that's the same reason you don't put semblances in your reports, some people don' want the world to know their semblance," Douglas said.

"Unlike you," Ozpin remarked.

"Find me a person who can stop me from negating their aura and semblance then we'll talk about me keeping it a secret," Douglas retorted. Ozpin didn't say anything. "On to Lie Ren," the veteran said as he pulled up Ren's file. Douglas was quiet for five minutes.

"Something wrong, did I forge something," Ozpin asked.

"No, I just feel bad for him, in a team blessed with high aura ranks, his B rank is out of place, plus with his small weapons, twin SMGS with small blades on the front means he lacks some serious power in firearms and melee weapons, he has plenty of speed though. He's also lack some durability and stamina, becoming easily tired and taken out with just a hard hit or two. I would recommend him to be used as a scout rather than be used on the front line. His aura usage is very good though, but doesn't entirely make up his lack of fire power and a strong melee weapon. In long drown out fights against grimm, in my experience, you want to keep as much aura as possible to save you from fatal wounds. He does appear to a level headed individual with the ability to come up with strategies so he could be the team's strategist if Jaune is ever knock out or killed in the worst case scenario," Douglas evaluated.

"So, how are they as a team overall," Ozpin asked.

"Average aura rank… A, only one member is lacking in offensive power, one could pose a danger to the team itself, other than that I don't have any real complaints, a good team overall with plenty of potential, learn to effectively use its members and they should have no problems," Douglas ended as he closed the folder. He pulled up team RWBY's folder and saw six members. He raised an eyebrow and looked to his old friend.

"Like I said special," Ozpin said. Douglas went to the top file and his mode saddened. "Like I also said sorry," the headmaster said knowing what he saw.

"Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long…, she looks too much like her mother," Douglas said. He took a deep breath. "Following in her mother's footsteps are we," the veteran said. He looked away to a picture on the wall. It's a fairly old picture containing him when he was younger hugging four individuals from behind with a smile on his face. One of the individuals has a smile on her face and bears a striking resemblance to Ruby with a cloak similar to Ruby's except white. "Ten years since she died," Douglas said his voice breaking a bit.

"I know you and Summer we're close," Ozpin said sadly.

"Yeah, she was like a daughter to me," Douglas said rubbing his eyes. "On to her daughter though, like her mother has an amazing A+ aura rank, uses a giant scythe that also functions like rifle, fires huge rounds with great stopping power, combined with a speed semblance, she can cover a lot options and slay most enemies, that aren't heavily armored, staying mobile is a great thing for since scythes aren't good for defense, a little…," he stopped looking at the footage. He stares as Ruby charges a Death Stalker and watches her combating the Nevermore and Magaru. "Reckless, though is kind hearted and won't leave her teammates for dead, her plan against was kinda of stupid, but it worked so I can't really complain, I see great potential in her as leader and hunter," Douglas evaluated.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Daughter of Fredrick Schnee, also a former student of mine," Douglas said. "Fredrick paid me good money to train her and her sister, Winter," the veteran said.

"For a person who is known not to be very social in public, is hired often for private tutoring," Ozpin said.

"I love to help the younger generation grow and I do enjoy helping people in general, I try my best to help them grow not just as fighters, but as people as well, it just up to the individual if they want to grow," Douglas said. "Back to Weiss, I really enjoyed my time with Weiss, has a great aura rank of A, she's smart, listens to whatever I said, improves quickly, and understands her strengths and weaknesses in a fight," the veteran said. "Her weapon, Myrtenaster, is made for speed and precision, with dust vial held in the revolving chamber, her ability to use dust makes up for lack of striking power in her weapon, plus her semblance is multipurpose, allowing for great mobility, offensive, like holding a foe in place, and defensive use, like blocking a strike, and she openly uses this with dust to improve its uses, she is already a good and smart fighter, but could still improve," Douglas evaluated. He moves onto the next document.

"Blake Belladonna, don't know why she hides her faunus traits but she must have her reasons, aura rank A-, amazing for a faunus, though being a black cat faunus helps. Very agile like one would expect of a cat faunus, doesn't seem to have much physical strength, but defiantly more than Weiss though, quite a unique weapon she has," Douglas said. He stares at the footage of Blake using Gambol Shroud. "A very complex weapon with multiple forms, the sheath is a cleaver as well, a katana, plus can still wield the cleaver along with the katana, also a kusarigama, with a pistol in the guard of the katana," he described the weapon.

"Quite an impressive weapon isn't it," Ozpin commented.

"Indeed, seems to have an answer to almost every situation, though her firearm is lacking in stopping power, it seems to fit for her, though I do worry if another member of her team has wield that weapon if the situation calls for it, I believe there is a special class for that too, I see potential in her," Douglas evaluated.

"Yes, we hold it towards the beginning of the year," Ozpin said. Douglas moved onto the next document.

"Yang Xiao Long…," he sighed closing his eyes.

"Something wrong," Ozpin asked his old friend.

"Not particularly, just I know who she belongs too…," the veteran sighed. "If she's anything like her father, then she is a great fighter, but a bit of a brazen individual. I hope she takes more after her mother than her father though, looks like Raven with Taiyang's hair color. Though in Taiyang's case he mellowed out as he got older and right now is a bit depressing, understandably so, but still depressing," Douglas said. He takes a breath before his evaluation. "Well, takes after her father with an A rank aura, seems to rely more on raw power rather than strategy, her weapon seems to follow her style as well, a metal cestus with shotgun capabilities, great offensive power, almost no defense, loves her hair, I feel bad for those Ursa, unknowingly pissed her off by cutting off her hair, her father wasn't much different when he was her age, but I broke him to become more of a strategist, so I can break her as well, then she can really improve," Douglas said. He moved onto the next individual and sighed in a mix of happiness and sadness.

"Hitomi Viola Hunters, the lone fox faunus, she's grown up, so she's changed her name last name and added a middle name," Douglas said ending in a question.

"Yes, it appears she to love her adopted family well enough to change her name," Ozpin answered.

"A red fox faunus, the fox equivalent to a grey wolf faunus. She has an A- aura rank, weird fox faunus were usually an agile species of faunus, but here she is wielding a melee weapon twice her size, I can't complain about the rifle, packs enough punch to blow a grimm's head clean off its shoulders, a faunus should build their weapon and fighting style around their natural abilities, she should be using a lighter weapon instead of that nodachi, but those are my two cents, she can do what she wants, a good shot though, she seemed petrified of that dragon grimm," Douglas said.

"She was, its name is Magaru, the way she reacted, it's very possible it was among the grimm that slaughtered the fox faunus," Ozpin said.

"Well, I hope she gets over that, wait, but she doesn't seemed bother by other species of grimm though, so that's good, one would think she wouldn't want to go down the path of a huntress after what happened to her, but here she is," Douglas said as he opened the next document. He just remembered that Ozpin said Magaru's name. "Wait, how do you know its name and it actually has a name," the veteran asked.

"Yes, intriguing that it has one and as for how, it attacked Beacon to get to the last member of that team, a very intriguing student," Ozpin said. His friend looked at the document.

"Micheal Canus Law, am I seeing this right Ozzy," Douglas asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, you are looking at a wolf faunus, not to mention a grey wolf faunus," Ozpin answered.

"Wow, where has he been and why hasn't been discovered yet," Douglas asked.

"Probably people's lack of knowledge on what wolf faunus really look like, or maybe he didn't want to be discovered, but now he has, I put another video in there, this happened yesterday," Ozpin said. Douglas scrolled through the document till he found the video, a news report. Douglas clicked on the video and it began to play. It opened up with a woman with lavender hair and a black suit with a purple undershirt.

"This is Lisa Lavender with breaking news, a few days ago a photo was sent in with a piece of paper say that this boy…," she stopped for a second. A picture of Micheal and Ruby popped on the left side of the screen. It was a pretty clear picture that was obliviously zoomed in as the duo was oblivious of the photographer at the time and it was at angle. It was Micheal talking to Ruby in their Beacon uniforms and appeared to be walking somewhere. "Is a wolf faunus, at first we didn't believe it, but we called in an expert shortly afterwards to evaluate the authenticity of the claim, after a couple hours of studying the picture, the expert confirmed it was a wolf faunus, so to all you who are seeing this, one wolf faunus appears to have survived the dreadful tragedy of his kind and is currently at Beacon Academy…," Douglas cut the video off.

"We just had an unpleasant visit earlier today from multiple news teams and after some time and convincing from me they left, Mr. Law and Ms. Rose were completely uncomfortable at being suddenly interviewed," Ozpin said.

"Hmm, I can imagine, though this could be a problem if the White Fang or Queen sees this," Douglas said.

"I have a feeling Queen played a part in this," Ozpin said.

"I see, trying to put your Academy on bad reputation for hiding him, though I wonder if the White Fang will try and kidnap him under some pretense of 'he belong among faunus' as they hate all humans, damn extremists," Douglas asked.

"Sadly, we won't know until then, but can we get back to your report for the time being," Ozpin said.

"Right, we'll cross that bridge eventually, let's see, Micheal has a…, wow…, an S- aura rank, I mean I've always known grey wolf faunus have powerful auras, but even then this is incredible, their usually at the most an A- like fox faunus," Douglas said surprised.

"Indeed, mind I tell you that his aura partially activated," Ozpin said.

"Strange, do we know the reason why," Douglas said.

"I had a talk with Mr. Law shortly after Magaru attacked Beacon in my office, which is how I learned the grimm's name and where I discovered the reason for a partially activated aura, Magaru said that there is a scar on his heart," Ozpin asked.

"Hmm, let's talk more about Magaru on another day for now let's finish this analyst," Douglas asked. Ozpin gestured for his friend to continue. "Let's see no transcripts, now that I think about it Summer's girl had no transcript either," Douglas commented.

"I invited them," Ozpin said.

"I see, well the wolf wields an oversized sword and shield that turns into an oversized axe, also has the ability to use dust with that weapon, making it a very versatile weapon, able to fight at close and far range, able to fight all manner of grimm be they large or small, is lacking in experience, he could have used the axe and cut off the Gigas' leg when it was trapped under the rubble with the axe, he had the right idea though, inflicting an injury to hamper it's mobility allowing him the ability to set for the kill, he did all this with an injured shoulder from what it looks like, activated his aura during the exam like the Arc boy, but unlike him has a better mentality when it come to fighting grimm, able to remain calm despite what appears to be his first time fighting grimm, boy shows a lot of potential," Douglas evaluated.

"A very promising student," Ozpin said.

"Yep, this team shows the most potential, the average aura rank is A+, being a six man team gives an advantage other teams don't', having two more members means they can cover themselves more, the wolf oversized axe does pose the problem of accidently hitting an team member in its arc if trying to kill a grimm, the team's weapons overall do cover many possibilities, all the individuals all appear to have a basic grasp when it comes to fighting in their own way, a very promising team indeed, that concludes my report," Douglas said.

"So I take it you are most interested in team RWBY," Ozpin asked.

"Very much so, I will probably spend most of my time with them when I arrive at Beacon," Douglas answered.

"I'll see you the…," Ozpin tired to say his farewell.

"Ozzy wait, there is another reason I'm staying here in Atlas," Douglas said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to say earlier in case someone overheard our conversation, I didn't want to alarm the public," the veteran said.

"What is it," Ozpin asked.

"I've been hearing of rumors and sighting that an Elder Scourge is flying around," Douglas said seriously.

"I see, this could be a problem if they turn out to be true," Ozpin said.

"That's why I'm staying here and going to look into these rumors and sighting to see if it true, the only thing we can hope for is that it doesn't fly off so I can kill it immediately," Douglas said.

"Just try to do this as discreetly as possible, no point in causing panic among the public when investigating these rumors that could turn out to be false," Ozpin said.

"Of course, be sure to tell me as soon as possible if anything major has happen while I'm here in Atlas," Douglas said. His friend nodded and the screen turned black. Douglas leaned back in his chair. _'Things are getting interesting,'_ he commented in his mind. He looked at Micheal's document. _'Well little wolf, you've got an interesting life ahead of you, it's only a matter of time before either the White Fang or little Cinder makes a move to come after you, what will you do when that happens, I don't envy being born as a wolf faunus,'_ the veteran thought.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

**The main reason this chapter took so long because now feeling well made me loss interest in writing for the past month. I'm feeling better now. Once I felt better, I felt motivated to write this chapter. So I sat down and began writing it. I do try and keep a time frame of one to two months when publishing my next chapter.**

**This was going to be a part of the last chapter, but I realized it was going to be longer than I imagined. So I decided to make its own chapter to give, hopefully, more insight on Douglas, both in and out of combat. His inspiration is that he's kind of like a Lu Bu-esque, for those who play Dynasty Warriors or know about Romance of the Three Kingdoms, character in terms of skill, but is a more like a mentor in terms of a character.**

**Douglas is an anglicized form of the Scottish surname Dubhghlas, meaning "Dark River." Almost every use of the word dark is used with the color black.**

**Evergreen is a plant that blooms all year round, always green.**

**Also on a side note I'm now doing a Digimon &amp; RWBY story, as sort of a side thing. It's something to do if I loss interests in this story for a bit, but still feel like writing. It will help keep my mind fresh and also help me get more experience writing. I've been watching, playing, especially Cyber Sleuth, and reading a lot of Digimon as of late. So I wanted to do this. Even though it's a side project I will still put work into it. The first chapter is going up at the same time as this chapter is. So if you're interested go ahead read. If not well I won't force you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Micheal was sitting at one of the desk in his team's dorm staring at a book. He was in his pajamas relaxing on his free day. He was taking notes of all the different kinds of events in history to learn about what he doesn't know. These events ranged from political decisions, to wars, to assassinations, etc. The wolf faunus had meaning to do this for some time now as least know something about this world's events. He had been at this activity for the past four hours since he woke up after cleaning the bathroom. Weiss asked, more like ordered, him to clean the ketchup stains from the ketchup fiasco a few days ago.

"Okay so, the CCT were built as a gift…," Micheal commented to himself as he wrote down the note in his new notebook. He had been looking up history on his scroll for the past few hours. He was originally going to study in the library, due to having a large selection of books containing all kinds of history , but he couldn't concentrate due to his new found and unwanted popularity. He went form an unknown individual to a worldwide celebrity, if you could call it that. He could barely walk around the campus without the populace basically attacking him with questions from curious students to reporters. He places his pencil down and sighed as the question kept popping up in his head.

_"What's your name?"_

_ "How did you survive?"_

_ "Where have you been hiding all this time?"_

_ "If you weren't among the wolf faunus, where were you?"_

_ "What town did you grow up in?"_

Those were just a few examples of the questions he had been asked. The longer it went on the worse the questions got. He answered them to the best of his abilities given his situation. _'If only they knew I wasn't natural,'_ he thought. One question from a reporter pops into his mind concerning him and Ruby and a blush formed on his face.

_"Is that girl your lover?"_

It brought an unbidden image of him and Ruby kissing, a fairly innocent kiss by what he saw. He sighed _'I hate you brain.'_ Though Micheal realizes it wouldn't have been any different if the picture was with the other girls as well. As if to taunt him, his brain conjures more images in his mind. His blush darkens as the images were of him kissing the other girls. He didn't notice that Hitomi wasn't among the images. His blush darkens even further as he acknowledges the image with Yang. It was a deep kiss, a very deep and intense kiss. _'Damn it Yang, you tease me even in my own head,'_ he commented in his brain. The wolf faunus took deep breaths to calm his blush. Ever since that question, Ruby couldn't look at Micheal without blushing. Of course, Micheal corrected them on the fact they were just friends, it still didn't stop Ruby's blush. Though afterwards, after the press left and continuing to today, a lot of the females, especially female faunus, came up to him asking him out. The heterochromic eyed boy respectfully declined each offer. He was fairly sure most of them were only interested in the fact he was the last wolf faunus and not interested in him as a person. _'Outside of the few, I pretty sure most of those girls only want the gloat that they dated the last wolf faunus,'_ he thought.

_"Mr. Law, may I speak with you in my office," Ozpin voice spoke in his head._

**Yesterday, Ozpin's Office**

Micheal sat in front of the headmaster's half circle desk. He looked around the office as he waited for Ozpin to speak. Even though he had been in this room before, he still found it to be in his opinion strange overall. The large window wall behind Ozpin was fairly normal and has an amazing view of the Beacon's Main Avenue and the city of Vale. The thing that stuck the wolf faunus as strange were the gears and there was a lot of them. They were everywhere, above him, in the walls, all of them visible through green tinted window. _'Do they have a purpose or are they just for show,'_ he contemplated in his mind.

"Mr. Law," Ozpin said catching his student's attention. Micheal turns to face the headmaster. Ozpin took a deep breath. "Do you realize the position you're in?" Ozpin asked.

"The position I'm in, Sir?" Micheal said questioningly.

"As the last wolf faunus," Ozpin said. He got a quiet "Oh," from his student. His ears slightly flattened against his head. "Mr. Law, I don't understand your reasons for hiding yourself, but I do hope you understand what it means?" Ozpin questioned the young faunus. He appeared to be in deep thought about it. Micheal glanced at the ground as he concentrates what being the last wolf faunus means. After a minute of thinking a thought came to him.

"Um, that I could be pulled out of Beacon at any time sir," Micheal answered a little unsure. He never truly thought about being the last wolf faunus truly means before now.

"Well, that is a possibility, most of the world does want you be alive, but that's not what I'm asking you," Ozpin said sternly. Micheal thought about it again. It took another minute before what he believes the answer is. He scratched the back of his head.

"I-I have to…," he stopped himself. He took a breath and silently gulped nervously. He never thought that this would be issue till later in his life. He wanted one, but not now. He was too young. "I have to have a kid don't I?" Micheal asked his headmaster.

"Yes…, especially if you wish to continue down the path of becoming a hunter," Ozpin answered. "Your experience during initiation should have shown you that you can perish at moment's notice the headmaster reminded.

"Yes sir," was all Micheal had to say. He began to think more on his position. "I guess this also might flow into, or is someway related with, what I said about being pulled out of Beacon?" the wolf faunus asked having a good idea what the answer is.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ozpin stopped to take a sip from his mug. "You are the last of your kind. So the faunus and faunus supporters are very adamant about your safety. If you had chosen a safer choice of career, such as a school teacher, they public wouldn't be as forceful. But since you chose the life of a huntsman, they will try and pull you out the moment your life is in danger."

"So, one near death experience is all it takes huh?" Micheal asked.

"Yes, the public doesn't know what happened during initiation or on first day here, more specifically, what happened between you and Magaru. But if you were to have another close encounter like that, it wouldn't take long for the public to petition you out of this academy." Ozpin sighed at the thought of losing a student like this. He also hated that he made Micheal realize the pressure of being the last wolf faunus. The look the wolf faunus had told him that he getting what it means to be him.

"But…," Micheal stopped himself. He took a second to calm his mind. "Does the world really want me to have a kid now?" The wolf faunus asked a little curious.

"Maybe not now, but as soon as possible," Ozpin answered. He took a breath. "Has this never occurred to you?" the headmaster asked his student.

"Honestly, no sir, I've had my own plans in life," Micheal answered.

"Might I ask what those plans are?" Ozpin asked.

"There nothing special, find a stable job. After my work life settles down enough, find a good girl, settle down and have a family. Almost had that once, but things happen." Micheal said with last part a mix of sadness and anger. Ozpin picked up on that, but decided not to press it. "But sir, does this mean I have to bend to what world wants? I just rather live my life the way I want to live it, but if the people are going to adamant about it, do I change my way just to please the public?" the wolf faunus asked.

"I can't answer that for you, but I do want you to know that I am on your side, I will do my best to keep you here," Ozpin assured.

"Thank you," Micheal sighed a little sad. The expectations and responsibilities he now had were starting to weigh his mind. "I guess Hitomi also has this weighing on her as well?"

"Yes, but she has known for years what the world wants of her. The same goes for the both of you, it's up to you if bend to world's whims," Ozpin said.

"So does this mean I have to have a kid with another faunus?" Micheal inquired.

"Again, I can't answer that for you, this what the public may want, but is that what you want?" Ozpin asked. He studied his student's face. Micheal was thinking hard on the question. He took a breath and decided to inform the young faunus. "It's up to you if you want to pursue a relationship with a human or with another faunus, but understand that human-faunus relationships tend to bear the forefront of hate from both sides. It would probably be even worse as you are the last of your kind. There is no guarantee in that kind of relationship that a faunus will be born, much less a wolf faunus. If you want to pursue that life, make sure it's with someone who will support you as much as you support them." He checked the time on his computer terminal. "I think it's time for you to return to your dorm," the headmaster ordered.

"Yes sir," was all Micheal said with a sad tone as he stood from his chair. He began to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Law," Ozpin said. Micheal turned his head to his caller. "I understand things might be confusing for you right now. But understand you have not only me, but also your team to confide into with your questions. Don't be afraid to ask questions or tell them how you feel," Ozpin said trying to ease the wolf faunus' mind. "Also do be careful, one mistake and I lose a student. Despite your issues, I see a very promising student with a bright future ahead of you. You are the bearer of the defender piece, you may bear a heavy burden, but you have an amazing future ahead of you," Ozpin said.

**Present Time, RWBY Dorm**

_'Maybe, I should follow Ozpin's advice, but who to ask,' _he questioned in his mind.

An extremely light click brought him out his thoughts as his ears twitch slightly, it sounded like the window to the dorm opening. If he was a human he probably wouldn't have heard it. He turned his gaze to his sword leaning against one of the legs of the table within his reach. He was going to practice refining his aura, but couldn't find a secluded spot for himself. So, he was going to practice it in the dorm. Now he had another use for his sword. A pair of extremely light footsteps could be heard getting closer. He did his best to suppress his twitching ears. He pretended to not hear anything and was studying, waiting for step to get closer. _'Not yet, just a little longer,'_ he thought.

Once Micheal heard the steps were right behind him, he very quickly grabbed his sword and turned around. He tackled his unwanted intruder to the ground and put his blade against their throat. Two thuds were heard, one lighter than the other, one of the people hitting the ground. The other lighter one was the back of the intruder's head hitting the hard floor. He finally got to see the intruder's face. It was a girl with black hair tied into twin hairstyle by white bows with green eyes. She didn't appear to be that much older than his team. She appeared to be dazed from the tackle. The wolf faunus took this chance and grabbed the girl's hands then held them behind her back. He pressed his blade hard against the intruder's throat almost to the point of drawing blood.

"Who are you?" Micheal asked. It took a bit for the girl to recover from her stupor. Once she did, a frightened look appeared on her face.

"N-N-Noire, Noire Love," the new girl said frightened staring at the blade. Micheal tensed slightly at the last name, but recovered quickly.

"What do you want? Why did you break in?" Micheal asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I just wanted to see the last wolf faunus for myself," Noire stuttered in fear. Micheal gauged this girl's reaction.

"Well, you've seen him, now what?" Micheal continued to question.

"I-I was hoping to talk to you for a bit," Noire said. Her eyes glanced at the silver blade at her throat. The wolf faunus studied the intruder wonder if he should trust her. He took his eyes away from Noire's face and glanced down his intruder's body looking for weapons. Her outfit consists of black and white. She wears a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar with a black ribbon bow hanging from the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff. She also wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with her blouse, Noire wears a knee-length skirt fasten with a white belt. She wears black shoes and white legwarmers. Micheal also noticed she is fairly diminutive in height, slightly smaller than Ruby with a lithe body.

Micheal didn't notice any weapons. He doubled checked just in case, but still didn't see anything. _'Though breaking in through the window is suspicious, I don't see any weapons and she is fairly frightened,'_ he commented in his mind. He sighed as he pulled his sword from Noire's throat. He got off the girl and then held out his hand. "Next time, just knock," the wolf faunus chided. The black haired girl took the hand and Micheal pulled her up.

"Well, I was thinking you didn't want to see people right now. I mean thanks to your new found and people coming up to you. I thought so you would've wanted to be alone and ignored my knocks," Noire explained rubbing her neck.

"So breaking in seemed like a reasonable choice?" Micheal asked curiously.

"Yeah, probably wasn't the best idea," Noire said scratching the back of her head with a light chuckle.

"But you're right about that, I probably would have wanted to be alone without any distractions, the reason I'm in my dorm is because of my new found popularity. All the people suddenly wanting come up to and talk to me doesn't really give me much privacy to study or practice aura. But that doesn't mean I won't answer the door if you knock on the door," Micheal said.

"I'll try to remember that," Noire said with a small smile. Micheal gestured to a chair at the other desk. The small girl walked over and sat in it. Micheal placed Order's sword on the desk he was at within reach just in case.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Micheal asked his intruder turned guest.

"Oh um…," Noire stopped to think. She took a second to think of her questions. "So, where did you grow up," the black haired girl asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk? Not ask me the same question the reports did," Micheal questioned.

"I'm sorry; I just can't help but be curious about the same things they asked. You did just kinda appear out of nowhere," Noire said sadly.

"Its fine," Micheal sighed. He took a small breath. "I grew up in southern Vale, the kingdom, not the city," the wolf faunus answered the question he was initially asked. Noire closed one eye and glanced up as if she was thinking.

"Hmm, What city though?" She asked. "If it is a port city, and then it could be Ashen, or if not, but still near the Ashen, it could be Verde or Sylva," the black haired girl commented on possible answer.

"Honestly, I never paid attention. But it doesn't matter now, I can't go back," Micheal said, lying about the first part.

"Why can't you?" Noire asked.

"That is none of your business," the wolf faunus angrily retorted. Noire flinched at the sudden angry tone. "Sorry, but it's a personal reason why I can't go back," he said calming down.

"Oh, alright," was all the black haired girl said in sad tone. She went back to thinking about a question. She snapped her finger when she found her question. "Alright, how about your hobbies, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Noire asked.

"Well, I like to read and, even though I don't have a lot, I like to play video games," Micheal answered with a little more enthusiasm. Noire's mood picked up as she heard the bit of enthusiasm in Micheal's voice.

"What kind of books and games do you like," the girl asked.

"I'm not that familiar with the different kind of genres of books, but…," he stopped to think. "I mostly like books with action or adventure in a fantasy world, but I have dabbled in other kinds like romance or stories in a real world setting before. Honestly, what I really look for in books is a balance between comedy and seriousness." He took a second to think of games. "I like a variety of games, but I mostly stick to RPGs of all kinds, be they strategy, JRPG, traditional, and especially dungeon crawling, and fighting games, heh, though mostly just Smash, a couple 2d fighters, and DOA 5," he answered gleefully. _'I really hope Weiss pays me soon, it may not be much, but hopefully it's enough to get a console and to start refilling my gaming library,'_ he thought happily. He heard a click and turned to see a scroll in Noire's hand.

"Sorry, but I wanted to take a picture," the girl said. It earned a slight glare from her interviewee. "Don't worry it's just for myself and to show a friend of mine," she assured. Micheal raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She looked at the scroll and her head snapped back a bit.

"Is something wrong?" the wolf faunus asked concerned.

"No nothing, the picture came out a little blurry," the green eyed girl answered calmly. "Mind if I take another one?" She asked a little hopeful. Micheal gestured his hands for he to go ahead and do it. She pointed her scroll at the faunus and her thumb tapped the screen. A click was heard and she looked at the scroll again for a second. She smiled happily "Thank you."

"No problem," Micheal sighed. He noticed the girl tapping on the scroll. She grimaced after a bit. _'That sudden snap seemed a little much for a blurry picture thought,'_ he wondered for a bit, but then just shrugged. He figured she wasn't expecting a blurry picture this close.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Noire apologized. Micheal walked over and opened the door. The black haired girl walks out the door and then turned to Micheal. She has a big smile on her face. "You don't mind if I came back to talk again do you?"

"Nah, just knock on the door next time alright," Micheal answered.

"Okay," she said excited. Just before Micheal could close the door, Noire grabbed his pajama shirt and pulled him close. The green eyed girl then proceeded to kiss the wolf faunus on his right cheek. She let go and pulled back. She winks at the confused faunus. "See you later, handsome," the black haired girl said with a giggle. She walked off and Micheal closed the door. He had a slight blush on his cheek. The heterochromic boy walked over and closed the window.

_'That was…, different, but I can't say I didn't have a little fun. Next time she better use the door though,'_ he thought. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He lightly touched the cheek that Noire kissed. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. Then the faunus looked back the desk. _'Better get back to studyin'.' _He walked back to the table and returned to his original activity.

**Hours later**

The door to the dorm opened and a tired Weiss walked in. Micheal turned to his employer. "Hey Weiss," he greeted. All he got was an 'Hmm.'

"Had a long day?" He asked. Weiss walks over to her bed and places her bag down on it. She then sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Very long," she answered tiredly.

"Or does it revolve more around Ruby?" the wolf faunus asked.

"That too," she sighed. "I keep telling her to get over what the reporter said and ignore what others are saying, but she just isn't listening," the heiress said frustrated.

"Well, we did get asked if we were lover on international TV Weiss. It's embarrassing and invasive," Micheal retorted.

"Yes, I know…," Weiss stopped to sigh. "But not only that, Yang has gotten into a few fights today with people wanting to belittle Ruby or get mad at her over a mistake. Blake, Hitomi, and I had to step in to stop the brute from seriously hurting someone." The heiress reported about today incidents closing her eyes. She took a breath. "I'm just glad Goodwitch turned up when she did to straighten everyone and everything out, but we could still hear them whispering behind our backs. Ruby couldn't even eat without someone wanting to yell at her." The white haired girl said annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"Plus, she can't really look at me without immediately turning away and blushing, she kinda of trying to avoid me as well," Micheal commented scratching the back of his head. "It kinda of hurts a bit, knowing she can't look at or talk to me," the grey haired boy said sadly.

"You should talk to her about it then," Weiss stated.

"I know, but the way she's been all day…, I don't think she'll come if I asked her," Micheal remarked a little sadly.

"So, what are you thinking?" Weiss asked her employee slightly curious.

"Well, someone could just drag her onto the roof so we can talk, if asking her doesn't work," the wolf faunus hummed.

"It might just have to come to that. We can't leave this hanging around. It could cause a void in the group and cause our effectiveness to work as a team to become hampered." The heiress chided. Her employee wasn't in disagreement about it hampering their ability to work as a team. "I'm going to go change; you did clean the bathroom right?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, I should have gotten all the ketchup residue and stains out of the sink and tub, but tell me if I missed a spot," Micheal answered. Weiss walked in closing the door behind her and made a thorough check for any spots. She didn't find any after five minutes and then went on to change. She eventually came out in her regular clothes. The heiress walked over to her bed and opened her bag. She pulled out a couple textbooks and notebooks and walked over to the other desk. She neatly placed her items on the table and sat in the chair. '_'Better to ask her now before she get to studying,'_ the wolf faunus reasoned in his mind. "Hey Weiss, can I ask you something?"

"Does this have to do with what Professor Ozpin said to you?" Weiss wondered as she turned to her teammate. Micheal had told his team of his talk with Ozpin due to their curiosity, mostly Yang's. The wolf faunus nodded in response to the heiress question. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Hitomi this question? The two of you are in the same position," Weiss wondered.

"Yeah, maybe I should, but…," he stopped to a bit and let loose breathy chuckle. He scratched the back of his head for a bit. "I don't why, but I trust your judgment over hers for some reason, I see you as someone who would put a lot of thought into the answer, plus you're the only one here right now," Micheal reasoned with a small smile. _'Well, I'm fairly sure Blake would too, but she isn't here right now,' _he commented in his mind_. _Weiss lips twitched into a small smile for a split second. Weiss closed her eyes to think for a minute.

"Why should you change? You have your plan on how you want to live your life. Why should you change your plan just to please people you don't know?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, it's mainly because these same people could potentially pull me out of Beacon at anytime," Micheal tried to explain.

"So, were you seriously thinking that if you could get a girl pregnant, you could stay?" Weiss asked disappointed and upset.

"No!" Micheal yelled. He sighed and took a second to calm himself. "I just…," he stopped for a second. Weiss crossed her arms and looked at Micheal with an annoyed look. "I just want to make this work that's all, I got a second chance to have a good life and the world doesn't want me to have it, I just want to stay and make this work," Micheal explained sadly. '_Why can't things ever be simple,'_ he groaned in his mind. Weiss sighs and relaxes.

"Look, even if you got a girl pregnant, if you were serious about that, there's no possibility that the public still won't pull you out," Weiss explained. Her employee sighed again. "But as Ozpin told you, no one can decided what to do with your life except for yourself," Weiss reassured. She then took a breath. "If you want my advice, just live your life the way you always have. Don't change the way you live to please other you don't know. The only time you need to change is when it's absolutely necessary," Weiss said.

"Your right," Micheal said.

"Of course I'm right," Weiss stated as matter of fact. Micheal chuckled at that. "Now can we get back to studying?" Weiss asked.

"Can I ask you one more question?" the wolf faunus asked.

"What now?" the heiress asked back annoyed.

"Ozpin said he was on my side, so will be you on my side as well?" Micheal asked seriously. He looks at Weiss in her eyes.

"O-of course I will, I don't want to lose a hard worker and one the few people I can tolerate," Weiss said with a stutter, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Weiss," Micheal said with a smile. _'Not the answer I was expecting, but knowing Weiss, I'll take it,'_ he commented in his mind.

**Nighttime, Dorm Roof**

Micheal sat against the wall around the corner from the door waiting for Ruby. He came up here in secret so Ruby didn't know. It had been ten minutes since he had been up here. _'Taking a long to convince her to come up to the roof, huh,' _he commented in his mind. Then at the end of his thought, a click was heard.

"Come on Rubes, let's look at the stars," a cheery voice said. Micheal deduced it as Yang's. A pair of grunts could be heard as well. Those were coming from Ruby judging by the tone.

"Stop pushing me, I can move on my own," Ruby said.

"But you would've been so slow getting up here," Yang said playfully.

"Why are we up here again?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, I thought it would be nice of us to do something we used to do when we're younger and have some sisterly bonding time," Yang answered.

"Oh okay," Ruby said happily. Then after a minute had passed, Micheal heard a light tap. He turned his to see Yang smiling at him gesturing him to come closer. The wolf faunus silently stepped closer. "Yang, look at that one," Ruby said gleefully. Micheal immediately flattened himself against the wall.

"Which one is it Ruby?" The blonde asked quickly turning around.

"That one right there, why are you over there?" the brunette asked her sister curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to rest against the wall, that's all, oh that one is beautiful," Yang answered.

"Okay," Ruby said questioningly, but didn't seem to be that bothered by it by her tone. Then a second later another tap was heard. Micheal continued till her was close enough to whisper to Yang.

"Alright, I'm going to sneak through the door and you come out once you hear the door close," Yang whispered.

"Alright," was all Micheal said. Then a Yang roughly grabs Micheal's shirt.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister, I'll tear your rib cage out of your chest, got it," Yang threatened. Micheal quickly nodded his head. Yang smiled innocently and lightened her grip. "If you smooth things out with my sister, I might give you a reward," Yang said slyly pulling her the faunus a little closer. He blushes a deep red as he was a couple inch from her face. Yang pushes her person of interest away as she let go of his shirt. The blonde then blows him a kiss and silently walks off. Micheal closes his eyes and breathes to calm himself.

_'Note to self, need get her back one day for all her teasing,'_ Micheal thought. Two light clicks got his attention, which he figured was the door to the roof opening and closing. The faunus took the chance to silently walk into the open.

"Yang, look at that one," Ruby said gleefully turning around. She was confused when she didn't see Yang. She then blushed to her roots when she spots the wolf faunus. "M-M-Micheal, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked stuttering.

"We're sorry to trick you, but Ruby, we need to talk," Micheal said seriously. He sat against the wall and pats the spot next to him. Ruby nervously walks over and sat next to Micheal. They stayed liked that for a couple minutes of silence. The brunette tapped the tips of her index fingers together nervously.

_'I know I was wrong to avoid Micheal, but…,'_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby, all this avoiding me today, it kinda of hurts you know," Micheal said turning to his young leader.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't…, I mean…, It was embarrassing," Ruby said sadly looking down at the ground.

"I know it was, doesn't mean you go and ignore me," Micheal chided.

"I know, but I thought if I was away from you, people wouldn't to see us like that," Ruby retorted.

"By what Weiss told me, it didn't work," Micheal recounted. The younger of the duo nodded."Look, like Weiss said, just forget about it, it was a mistake, don't let it or what people say bother you…, okay," he said trying to comfort the girl.

"Okay," Ruby said still a bit sad. The faunus put a hand on his leader's shoulders. The brunette looked at the older of the duo.

"If anyone wants to mess with you, Yang and I will beat some sense into them," Micheal said with a confident smile on his face.

"Do you think you could beat the other students with your lack of experience?" Ruby asked. Micheal sighed sadly and looked down depressed.

"You ruined it Ruby," Micheal groaned.

"Sorry, but thank you," the reaper said with a smile. Micheal returns his attention to his friend and returned the smile. The duo decided to look at the stars together. They enjoyed each other company pointing at stars that stuck out to them for ten minutes. "By the way…" Ruby said curious about something. She got a cheerful 'hmm,' from her teammate. "What happen to you today," Ruby asked.

"Well, many people started to come up to me trying to get to know me. One of them even broke into the dorm trying to do so," Micheal said.

"Are you alright, he didn't hurt you? Did you turn him in?" Ruby asked worried.

"I'm alright, it was a girl, and no, I told her to knock next time. Hopefully, a sword to the throat was enough to get her to understand not to break in next time," Micheal said.

"I think you should have just turned her in," the brunette said.

"Probably, eh whatever, she doesn't seem like a bad person. Better than the other girls I've deal with today," the wolf faunus commented. He glanced over and saw a confused look on Ruby's face. "Like I said, people were coming up to me trying to get to know me, among some the more annoying ones we're the girls. Now I'm not saying all of them were bad, but I swear, most of them wanted nothing more than to sleep with me," Micheal recounted annoyed. He crossed his arms. "All I want is a nice, loyal girl, the most important thing in a relationship is trust, love is feeling that comes later, what would be the point in loving someone if you can't trust them," Micheal remarked.

"Yeah," Ruby said dragging out the world. She then became nervous. "Well, have you thought about being in a relationship?" Ruby asked slightly fidgeting. Micheal looked at Ruby for a bit then sighed.

"Honestly no, well at least not right now," Micheal answered.

"How come, what's stopping you?" Ruby inquired.

"Too much going on," the faunus answered. He held out his hand. "Between studying, training, and classes, I just don't have any time for a girlfriend," Micheal said pulling on each of finger counting his points. "I want to have time to be able to dedicate myself to a relationship," Micheal said. _'Though it would probably be best in the end, Julie would have wanted me to at least try and have another relationship,'_ he reasoned in his mind.

"Have you thought of who you would be with? If you were interested in having a girlfriend," the brunette asked. Her teammate went into thought.

"Well, if I wanted to avoid the criticism from the public, I should find a faunus," Micheal answered. _'Blake would definitely good choice to pursue, smart, quiet, beautiful, also I already know her, so I don't have to go out looking for another Faunus,'_ he commented in his mind. "If I screw the world then I would say…," Micheal stopped for a second. "Yang would be a safe choice; she shows she doesn't care what people think of her. She would support me and I would her, if we decided to pursue a relationship with each other," the grey haired boy rationalized. "Oh by the way, I'm going to get her back for all her teasing," he commented. Ruby gave a light glare.

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, trust me, I just need to get her back," Micheal retorted.

"I do, but that don't mean I like to hear that. Though she has been coming onto you lately, I think she likes you," Ruby said. "Do you like her?"

"I can't say that I don't, caring, beautiful, and hot. And despite all her teasing this past week, she doesn't take it too far. Sure, it got suggestive a couple times, but never went any farther than that," Micheal said. He saw Ruby looked a little disheartened. "But these are just thoughts; I haven't put that much thought into it before," he assured his leader. She perked up a bit. "Also feeling change over time, maybe in a month from now, I actually might have a thing for Weiss, or maybe Blake, or Pyrrha, or Nora, or maybe a certain leader with silver eyes," the grey haired said. It took Ruby a second to get the last part. She then immediately blushed. He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it right now though alright, for now, I'm grateful to have you as a friend." The wolf faunus gave a big smile.

"I'm happy to have you as a friend as well," Ruby said happily return with a big smile of her own.

"But Ruby, can you promise me something?" Micheal asked a little worried and seriously. Though he knew is worries were unfounded.

"What?" Ruby asked curiously. Micheal held out his pinky finger.

"That no matter what happens now or in the future, that you'll be my friend no matter what," Micheal asked. Ruby wrapped her pinky finger around the faunus'.

"Of course, I will and so will Yang, I'm pretty sure Weiss, Blake, and Hitomi as well," Ruby assured confidently.

"Thank you," the wolf faunus said relaxing. The duo went back to looking at the stars for half an hour before returning to the dorm.

**Undisclosed Location**

Standing around a table in a large open area is Roman and three male members of the white fang. Two were in standard White fangs outfit. It mostly consists of a white vest and black pants with a white mask. The last one mostly consists of red and black with red hair. On the table was a couple guns, a few vials of Dust, an open briefcase full of lien, and a folder labeled "Micheal Canus Law." "So, I offer Lien, Dust, Weapons, and the location of the last wolf faunus, and you offer man power, so we have a deal," Roman said looking at the trio.

"No!" the faunus with red hair yelled. He is a tall man with hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair, a portion of his hair in the back is brown. His faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull as there are two horns on either side of his head. A noticeable feature is his mask, which obscures his eyes and upper face. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, with two slits on each side, presumably for vision. The bull faunus wears a long sleeve trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip covered by a red rose design. The red haired man wears long black pants and black shoes, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek symbol Omega. Finally, he wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"I don't see a reason to sacrifice my men for a human's cause!" the bull faunus shouted. "Also is there a reason I should care about one faunus?" The red haired man asked pointing at the folder. Roman sighed in annoyance.

"Well…, Mr. Taurus, I thought would have wanted to know about Grey. From what I hear wolf faunus are a powerful race of faunus. To make it even better he's a grey wolf faunus. Which means he is even more powerful than almost every faunus in your organization," Roman remarked. The two white fang member behind Adam looked at each and whispered something that couldn't be heard by Roman. Adam quickly glanced over his shoulder at the duo. It was more than likely a glare, hard to tell thanks to the mask, as they shut up.

"Even still, I don't see a reason as to why we should work with you, one powerful faunus isn't going to change my mind. Even with other things you offer," Adam said.

_'This is annoying,'_ Roman sneered in his mind. "I also would have thought that you people would offer him protection from all the bad humans in the world. I thought it would be your duty as a fellow faunus to protect the last of the wolf faunus," he tried to explain. It again provoked a reaction behind Adam and again the bull faunus glared at them.

"I still don't see a reason to waste resources on a single faunus?" Adam asked. Then a beep was heard coming from the orange haired man. "What is that?" The red haired man asked annoyed. Roman pulled out his scroll and smiled a bit.

"Just my informant sending me information on the wolf faunus," Roman said. Adam stayed silent, prompting him to continue speaking. "Well as from what she sent me, Grey has a S- aura, I believe that far above the average faunus, in fact he might have the highest aura rank amongst all the faunus in the white fang, maybe even the world. Since he is still only seventeen, Grey still has time for his aura to grow even more," Roman explained. Adam seemed a bit intrigued now, hard to tell from the mask still, but he didn't glare at the two faunus by his side this time. "Also did you know he is partnered with the fox faunus?" the criminal asked.

"Both of them are there?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes, what was he name again, Hitomi Viola Hunters right?" Roman asked somewhat mockingly.

"Akechi," Adam growled. Roman looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Her last name is Akechi, not that disgusting human name," the bull faunus growled. The criminal shrugged at the reaction choosing not to understand it.

"Regardless, She also has an A- aura," Roman remarked. Adam now seems interested. "All I want is manpower."

"And you offer to bring weapons, dust, lien, and the location of two powerful and nearly extinct faunus," Adam said. Roman nodded.

"If anything, just think of this as a business venture, we both can get what we want in the end," Roman commented.

"Fine then we will, but do anything to betray my trust or hurt my men and you will regret it," Adam threatened.

"Duly noted," Roman casually remarked.

**?**

Black, that's almost all there was in this unknown place. The only thing that inhabits this void is a man with white eyes and silver hair and what looked like an oversized 3D map of Remnant. "Hmm, so the false maiden, Roman, and the White Fang are now one faction," the man commented as he pointed toward the map. Three pieces on the map moved closer together. These pieces are a bow surround by flames, a cane with a bowler cap on it, and the symbol of the white fang. The pieces came together to rest just outside the city of Vale on the map. He then glanced off to the south of Vale at a rose field surrounded by a black forest. There are two pieces both are dragons in appearance, but with one difference, one has wings and the other doesn't.

"Magaru has found what he was looking for and works to break it to his will, while his right hand works to build an army," the man said. He snapped his fingers and another piece materialized next to the winged dragon. This piece is a horned wyvern. The mysterious man then looked at multiple pieces that were placed on top of a mountain with a large structure on top of it. The pieces he sees are a giant shield, four knight chess pieces, four rook chess pieces, and a katana. The knight and rook pieces have different appearances. The knights looked like your basic chess pieces for the most part, but one's mane was covered in rose petals, one has a mane of ice, one has a mane of shadow, one has a mane of fire. The rooks also looked like the chess piece except they have a symbol on them, one has a sword and shield; one has a spear and shield, one has a hammer, and the final one has dual SMGs.

The mysterious man walked over to Beacon. As soon as he reached the Cliffside of Beacon, he grabbed the shield. He brought it up to his face and gave a gentle smile. "You a boy from another world, you should never have to deal with this world's problems, now you've become the center of attention, you can thank your aura for that," he said. He gently rubbed the shield. "You just want to live your life, but I have plans for you and there are those that stand in your way, but fret not for you have allies and me on your side," he said. He then placed the shield back on the cliff. The man then placed the four knight pieces around the shield in a circle.

"Four female knights will be by your side till the end. All of them feel something for you. The rose knight has fallen for you. The knight of ice is slowly falling for you, even if she denies it. The knight of shadow feels a little for you and will slowly fall for you more. The knight of fire is making you fall for her and she is succeeding, but it may be in your best interest to make them all for you" he said. He then tapped the shield and black smoke surrounded the shield. "Magaru has placed one of his curses on you, but for you it might be for the best, to achieve the strength you need it's necessary for your scar to heal. In order to grow, you need to degrade. This time though on your path to recovery, you won't be alone," he explained. "But they aren't your only allies in vale."

The man then placed the rook pieces around the shield outside the circle of knights. "While one rook you may not like right now, he will be one of your closet allies in the end," he said tapping the rook with sword and shield on it. "Though his battle lies elsewhere along with your partner," he commented. He looked around the map and he spots even more pieces in front of structures. "But that is still not the end of all your allies, in time others from all over the world shall join you, some from Vacuo, some from Atlas, some from Haven and even more in places you don't expect," he commented. He then picked up the shield again.

"I must bide my time though before I introduce myself to you, for now grow as much as you can till then," he said placing the shield back down in the circle of knights.

**Author's Notes: As always, criticism is good.**

**Never be afraid to voice your opinion, I do read reviews. It can be anything from a compliment to a complaint about anything. I'll do what I can to improve on my mistakes. I do try to fix writing mistakes and inconsistencies I can spot on my own.**

**Wow, can you believe it's been a little more than year since I started this story. How time flies, huh. I've seen the favs and follows rise and fall for this story while coming back to read reviews. This is not even including the amount of guests that probably come to or back to read this story. I got say, those of you who chose to stay with me, I am really grateful. And for those who chose to no longer read this story, well I thank for your time anyways. I will admit that there is a fair amount of this story was done on the fly, like this chapter, but I have planned out the last few chapters and I will plan to continue to plan this story in general. So, I am trying to make things better and plan chapters and the story better.**

**Okay, so Neo is supposed to be a mute, but I don't think that was going to work for I'm doing with her. So, she can speak in this. As for not recognizing her disguise, this was started before Volume 3 was released so he wouldn't know her disguise. Since, we didn't know she has a disguise. So, he can't just randomly know it's Neo in disguise. And Noire is French for black. I choose that name because I remember Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia and was fairly sure her name meant black.**

**I know I'm sounding like a broken record with relationships, but I want to say I have kinda of a pass with this chapter. It was meant to be one of points of this chapter. I also wanted my character feel on relationships right now. Anyways, after this I want talk about it again, at least for a long while.**

**Had a bit of an odd dream concerning RWBY and Hyperdimension Neptunia somewhat recently. It happened after I began play Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 1. It was actually an RWBY x Digimon x Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover. I vaguely remember being in a city that strongly resembled Planeptune that was being attack large Digimon and I remember seeing a blur of Ruby's cloak. Not too long afterwards I had a thought of what would happen if Ruby, Neptunia's Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia were all in the same room. I don't think anyone could survive the amount of cuteness that room would contain to know what would happen. Though I'm pretty sure they would all just play games.**


End file.
